


Family

by SarT1991



Series: One In The Same... [2]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Claiming, F/M, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Lapdance, Loss of Virginity, Marking, Mating, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, english names used, rough love making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarT1991/pseuds/SarT1991
Summary: This is a family; this is my family and it always will be, no matter what. That’s how Elliot views Wesley, all the mews and the guys, including the aliens. When old friends from Elliot’s past re-emerge so do new mew mews. One of his old friends is a young girl, who, without her and her brothers the mew project might have never started; he is her chosen one and her, his. The girl and her brothers are from Italy, but in a different world/dimension where most people are fused with animal DNA; mainly cats and dogs, but there are others such as, birds, rabbits, monkeys, aquatic, reptiles, ferrets and snakes; snakes being the rarest. What if this girl is the key to everything? What happened to her that was so bad that she completely stopped talking? Will she ever talk again?Please Review.





	1. Chapter 1

** Family **

* * *

** The Mew Mews: **

  * Mikayla (Miki) Cooper-15-Human/White Tiger/Snow Leopard
  * Zoey Hanson-15-Human/Irimote Wildcat
  * Corina Bucksworth-15-Human/Blue Lorikeet
  * Bridget Verdant-16-Human/Finless Porpoise
  * Kiki Benjamin-13-Human/Golden Lion Tamarin Monkey
  * Renee Roberts-18-Human/Grey Wolf
  * Bailey Anderson-16-Human/Andes Mountain Cat/Amami Black Rabbit
  * Isabella (Izzy) Kendrick-13-Human/Kipunji Monkey
  * Alexia (Lexi) Kendrick-16-Human/Golden-Cheeked Warbler
  * Katherine (Kaydee) Carson-18-Huamn/Fennec Fox
  * Nichole James-22-Human/Hawaiian Monk Seal



** The Guys: **

  * Elliot Grant-17-Human/Cat
  * Dren-15-Alien
  * Sardon-20-Alien
  * Tarb-13-Alien
  * Wesley J. Courrage III-23-Human
  * Tyler Gage-16-Human
  * Torrance (Tory) Cooper-25-Human/Cat
  * Jason (Jace) Cooper-21-Human/Cat
  * Cody Jr. Cooper-19-Human/Cat
  * Danny Gracin-13-Human
  * Harper Hyde-17-Human



** The others: **

  * Moko
  * Krod-Alien-20
  * Elvira-Alien-17
  * Deep Blue-Alien-Unknown
  * The Witch-Unknown
  * Prince Damien-Immortal Human-Unknown (20)
  * Eelia-Shape Shifter-Unknown (19)
  * Melva-Shape Shifter-Unknown (19)
  * Aliana Cooper-Human/Cat-32
  * King Milo Cooper-Grandfather-Human/Cat-Deceased
  * Queen Liliana Cooper-Grandmother-Human/Cat-Deceased
  * Cody Sr. Cooper-Father-Human/Cat-Deceased
  * Raya Cooper-Mother-Human-Deceased
  * Anderson (Andy) Cooper-Oldest Brother-Human/Cat-30-Deceased
  * Jade Cooper-Sister-in-Law-Human/Dog-22-Deaceased
  * Mr. Grant
  * Mrs. Grant



** Couples: **

  * Mikayla (Miki) x Elliot
  * Zoey x Dren
  * Corina x Cody Jr.
  * Bridget x Sardon
  * Kiki x Tarb
  * Renee x Wesley
  * Bailey x Tyler
  * Isabella (Izzy) x Danny
  * Alexia (Lexi) x Harper
  * Katherine (Kaydee) x Jace
  * Nichole James x Torrance (Tory)
  * Krod x Elvira
  * Cody Sr. x Raya
  * Andy x Jade
  * Mr. x Mrs. Grant
  * Milo x Liliana

* * *




** Chapter 1: **

It was a dark and gloomy day when Elliot was just laying in bed thinking about the events that took place just a few days ago, when there was a knock at his door; he had finally got a lock for it, but it wasn’t locked at the time being.

“Who is it?” Elliot asked from his bed.

“It’s Zoey, may I come in?” Zoey asked from the other side.

“Yeah, it’s open.” Elliot replied.

“How is she? Any changes at all?” Zoey asked motioning to a girl lying on the inside of the bed by the wall.

“No, she’s still asleep.” Elliot said brushing some hair out of the girls face.

“How long did they say she’d sleep for again?” Zoey asked watching the girl.

“I don’t know. Her brother said it varies from person to person; she could be asleep for a few days, a week or so or even months. He had said the longest someone was asleep for was four months and that after three weeks they had to be put on a feeding tube and IV drip so that they wouldn’t deteriorate.” Elliot explained.

“Will that have to happen to her?” Zoey asked concerned.

“I hope not; she’s not very good with needles, even when she’s asleep. I know this because I watched my dad and Wesley try when she was younger.” Elliot said holding onto the young girl’s hand.

“Elliot? Is she really the key to us being mew mews?” Zoey asked looking at Elliot for a truthful answer.

“Yes…and no. When I met her she was probably about four I think, but according to my parents I saw her when she was a baby. And when she was a baby, she was pretty “normal” I guess you could say. What that means is that when she was born she didn’t have any cat ears or a tail. I guess, from what I understand when her parents took her back to their world she all of the sudden changed and got the ears and tail. And that’s how I’ve always known her, cat ears and tail.” Elliot said petting the girl’s ears causing some light purrs.

“And always quiet, never talking? When her brother was talking to you he said she never talks, not since “that” happened, whatever that is. I didn’t quiet catch that.” Zoey said causing Elliot to stop what he was doing.

“Mikayla is anything but quiet. I mean sure, maybe to most she is, but she always talked to me, always. And she still does; she was back at the beach. But I guess I’m the only one that can hear her; that or I’m the only one she trusts enough to let hear her. She’s a telepath, meaning she communicates by thinking. It’s amazing really; I always thought that was cooler than her ears and tail, but those were awesome as well. And she doesn’t talk physically and probably won’t because she’s traumatized.” Elliot said simply.

“Why is she traumatized, what happened? And what is with this entire mark and mate thing?” Zoey asked starting to get impatient.

“Hmm…shortly after she had turned four she had witnessed her mother being murdered. From what her brother Andy just told me she watched her father and sister-in-law being murdered recently. Their whole world-which was a world of people who are also part animal-was just destroyed and the people there all slaughtered. And if all that wasn’t bad enough she just watched her brother get completely ripped apart. If you were in her position don’t you think you’d be traumatized as well? Would you be able to talk after all that?” Elliot asked starting to get annoyed.

“Yeah, I guess. But I didn’t know her parents were dead. And she still has three other older brothers…and you. Your parents died in that explosion and you never stopped talking. What is with this mark and mate thing?” Zoey asked becoming annoyed.

“I’m sorry. I know you didn’t know about her parents. And yes, she does have three other older brothers, but she still lost her parents and oldest brother. It’s still family that she lost so it’s understandable. You can tell the others, mainly Corina-since I know this isn’t coming from you specifically-that, yes my parents did die in an explosion, but I wasn’t there; I didn’t witness them being murdered like Miki did. Miki witnessed both of her parents, her sister-in-law and her oldest brother being murdered; she had to go through most of it by herself. And how does a four-year-old handle that? How does anyone handle that? And as you know, not everybody is the same; people handle things differently from others. And as unfortunately as it is, Miki stopped talking.” Elliot said simply, rather annoyed.

“Right. Well, I’ll let them know. I’m sorry about all this. You really care about her, don’t you? From what I understand, her name is Mikayla, but you call her “Miki.” Not even her brothers call her that; they call her by her name or “Micks”, “Kay” or “Kayla.” So you must care about her. And again, what’s with the mark and mate thing?” Zoey asked again trying to get answers.

“Zoey…I don’t just care for her; I love her…plain and simple. I’ve loved her since I got to know her. Sure, at first I was just curious to know the girl who was coming to live with us for awhile, which turned into three years. Those were the best years of my life. Because I don’t speak for her I’m not sure about her, but they were for me. But I was just curious as to how a girl had cat ears and a tail; I went to school with girls and I was smart enough to know that that wasn’t a normal thing for girls.” Elliot started, but stopped to take a breath before continuing.

“At first she was just a scared little girl who was being brought to my dad for some testing and all that. Two of her brothers, Jace and Cody Jr., were also there; they had some blood work and test run on them as well, but my dad’s main goal was her; there was something about her. The first night was horrible; my dad had started with the blood work on her dad, brothers and her. Her dad and brothers did fantastic; the blood work and shots were done just like that. Miki on the other hand, was not so easy. I remember clearly that when they tried to get her done there was a lot of screaming. Wesley was there as well; he got Jace and was supposed to get Miki while dad got Cody Sr. and Cody Jr. From what I understand none of them could get Miki to calm down and none of them could hold her down either. My mom and I went down to see what all the commotion was and it wasn’t pretty. This was after we came in because it had started raining and blowing bubbles wasn’t working anymore.” Elliot had to stop to take another breath and that’s when Wesley came in.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I sent the others home; we’re closed. I also came to check up on Mikayla; her brothers are worried; they’ve called at least five times in the last two hours…each. I figured it was time to take her temperature anyways. And by the way, Elliot forgot to mention that we couldn’t hold her down because she kicked his dad in the leg and her dad in the stomach and she was up running all over.” Wesley said taking a thermometer and stuck it under Mikayla’s tongue.

About a minute later it beeped.

“What is it?” Elliot asked right away.

“99.5., so a small fever; nothing to really worry about. Elliot, do you want to come get something to eat?” Wesley asked concerned about his friend.

“No I’m fine. Maybe later; I got to stay here with her to make sure nothing happens or if she wakes up.” Elliot said still holding Mikayla’s hand, rubbing her fingers.

“I understand your concern for her, but you need to eat. You’re no good to her if you’re sick. I can even make you something.” Wesley said sighing.

“I’m fine. Besides you’re supposed to go on a date with Renee aren’t you?” Elliot asked looking at his best friend.

“She’s downstairs waiting; she’ll understand considering she told me to come up here and make you eat. You should go; I can watch her for a little while, while you eat. I made you dinner; it’s on the counter in the kitchen. All you have to do is make a plate.” Wesley said simply.

“I can stay with her as well; Mark is at practice anyways.” Zoey said offering her services.

“We’re here as well.” Renee said as she, Corina, Bridget, Kiki and Bailey walked in.

“I thought you all went home.” Wesley said shocked…well fake shocked.

“No; I know you guys closed awhile ago. You just knew Zoey was coming to check up on Miki and decided you would ask for info. And just in case she didn’t give anything up you all decided to eavesdrop. I’m not deaf remember; I have the hearing of a cat. And Wesley found out, but wouldn’t say anything. I know how you girls work. But fine, I’ll go eat. Just make sure nothing happens to her; I don’t need that or her brothers coming after me.” Elliot said getting up.

“Take your time Elliot.” Wesley said as Elliot walked out.

He just waved back saying “yeah, yeah.”

After he was out of the room Wesley sat down next to Mikayla and the girls sat on the floor.

“Soo…how did you guys get Mikayla’s blood work? I’m assuming Mr. Grant got it somehow.” Zoey said looking at Wesley.

“Yes we got the blood work that night, but it was all thanks to Elliot; he distracted her with the bubbles.” Wesley started.

“How do you distract someone with bubbles? Isn’t that kind of childish?” Corina asked in disbelief.

“Yes, maybe it is, but at the time Mikayla was only four and I don’t think she’d even seen bubbles before that time. The bubbles kept her entertained long enough to get the blood work and to give her her shots.” Wesley said simply before any arguing broke out.

“So why did she have to stay for three years if you got the blood work in one night?” Bridget asked raising her hand.

“I’m not sure exactly…well I wasn’t back then. The story was that there was a war going on and they didn’t want the younger kids, which at the time were Mikayla, age four, Cody Jr., age eight and Jace age ten involved in. But from I understand the war was real and the older two boys who I only heard of were Andy who at the time was sixteen and Torrance who was thirteen.” Wesley started but was interrupted.

“Thirteen was old enough to join a war there?” Bailey asked shocked

“It would make since; I mean some countries in this world have thirteen year olds fighting and/or working. Not to mention way back when thirteen year olds were fighting for our country. That was before rules came up against that and new age limits were created. I mean look at us; we fight battles and wars here already and Kiki is only thirteen and she’s been fighting for two years now.” Renee said simply.

“Right. But it wasn’t common there; at the time Torrance didn’t want to come here; he wanted to stay and fight for his people.” Wesley said simply.

“His people?” Corina asked confused.

“Yes, his people. Torrance, Jace, Cody Jr. and Mikayla are all royalty on their father’s side.” Wesley explained.

“Cool…” Corina, Bailey and Kiki said at the time.

“Well, you may think that it’s cool, but they didn’t. But to them the people of their area in that universe meant a lot to them and they had to do everything to keep them safe. Being royal wasn’t on their agenda, especially Mikayla, who in their world being a girl got the short end of the stick. What I mean by that is that girls in that universe were not allowed to go to school or learn in any way shape or form. They are not allowed to wear anything but dresses and skirts with a nice dress shirt. Not only that, but there, girls are all born with a special mark somewhere on their body that will determine who their life partner would be. So essentially for girls they are forced into an arranged marriage. Yes, what is it Zoey?” Wesley explained and then asked when he saw that Zoey had her hand raised.

“But even if they have arranged marriages essentially, aren’t couples still happy?” Zoey asked confused.

“You know, I actually don’t know that. Why do you ask?” Wesley asked looking at her and the other girls.

“Well what about their parents? They seemed happy together. Otherwise they wouldn’t have had five kids right? And what about Mikayla? Does she have a life partner already? Because she and Elliot seem perfect for each other.” Zoey said simply while the others just nodded their heads in agreement.

“Well that’s the thing; their parents were in love. That was obvious with how Cody Sr. and the boys talked about Raya. But the thing is Raya was one hundred percent human and she wasn’t actually from that dimension; she was from here. So obviously girls here have marks as well because Cody Sr. could see one on her. The difference between here and there though is that girls here have a choice and the marks don’t usually show up on them. The only thing I know about how she got there was because of Moko. And no, I don’t know much about him. I know he sleeps when she sleeps, but no matter what he always records what she does or where she is. And as for Elliot and Mikayla, well they are meant for each other; Elliot is the only one who can see Mikayla’s mark. Well the only guy anyways, girls can see each other’s marks unless they are into girls that is.” Wesley explained.

“But how can he see her mark if she’s not from here?” Corina asked.

“Well as I said before I don’t think it matters where you’re from; it just matters if the one you’re meant to be with can see your mark.” Wesley explained.

“So guys don’t have special marks?” Kiki asked curious.

“No and I don’t know why. The only thing I can think of is that it has to do with dominance of woman.” Wesley explained.

“So going back to why she had to stay for three years. You were saying how you heard that the war was the reason. But now you think differently?” Renee asked looking at Wesley.

“Oh right. I guess we got a bit distracted. Umm yes, well the war was real, but there were other reasons. Obviously most don’t have the opportunity to go to a different world and I know her grandfather was very against the younger kids leaving to go to another world, but it wasn’t up to him. I guess originally they were going to move here; the whole family minus the grandparents, but their mother/wife was killed so Cody Sr. was on his own and his parents offered to help, so they stayed. But Mikayla was having a hard time so her dad thought getting her away for awhile would be a good thing. Her parents and Elliot’s parents were really good friends so they offered to take them in without any of the testing originally, but her father said it would be fine. They were also brought here back then for what I would assume was so they could keep Mikayla safe. Maybe something do with giving Mikayla some freedom or to learn. Now we know it also has something to do with a witch. And Mikayla not being as strong as others. But I also think that somebody knew something was going to happen so in case they would have to leave again they would know someone here.” Wesley said simply.

“I have a question. I tried to ask Elliot, but he kept avoiding the question. I don’t know if this has to do with the marks on girls bodies in any way. But I heard the oldest brother say it would be ok for Elliot to mark and mate Mikayla at anytime he wanted. And that marking her would be the best way to keep her safe. What is the deal with the whole mark and mate thing anyways? And why does it seem to bother Elliot so much?” Zoey asked hoping she’d get an answer from Wesley since she couldn’t get it out of Elliot.

“Well, the mark and mate thing has everything to do with a girl’s mark. Marking and mating simply means that a guy will mark his territory and the mating part is pretty much sex. It bothers Elliot because for the most part once a girl is marked they have no choice what-so-ever when they mate; it’s all up to the guy.” Wesley explained simply with a sad look on his face and that’s when Elliot came back.

“That’s not what bothers me about it. Sex? I can wait as long as she needs for sex; I will **NEVER** take that choice away from her. It’s the marking part that bothers me; not so much about having to do it because I will when she asks. And I will mark her because it’s a way to keep her safe from all the guys out there that want her and according to her brothers there are a few.” Elliot said as Wesley got up and Elliot to his place back.

“Then what is the problem?” Zoey asked frustrated as to why he couldn’t answer her before.

“Because marking a girl is an incredibly painful situation for girls of any age, fifteen being the right age to start. And because blondie loves the girl so much he doesn’t want to cause her any kind of pain. Sound about right?” Dren asked appearing out of nowhere with Sardon and Tarb.

“That’s exactly right.” Elliot said simply.

“What do you know about it? And where’s Krod?” Corina asked snidely.

“They know because their species of aliens mark their mates as well.” Elliot said simply.

“That’s correct. And as for Krod; he said he had somewhere to be. Didn’t ask, don’t really care.” Sardon said simply trying to look over Elliot’s shoulder to get a look at the girl.

“But that doesn’t answer my question. How do you know it’s painful?” Corina asked again.

“We’ve seen it done plenty of times. With girls of our race and with humans. We didn’t see many of our race mate with humans, but there were some. Not only that but we used to go to a different world to see what it would be like. It wasn’t very appeasing; kinda disturbing actually.” Tarb said simply, making a face.

“Sardon, what are you doing?” Dren asked looking at his older brother.

“That girl? Who is she?” Sardon asked curious as he was having a hard time seeing her.

“Mikayla, why?” Elliot asked suspicious.

“Mikayla, as in Princess Mikayla. Princess of the other world, that Mikayla?” Sardon asked shocked stepping backing up.

“It couldn’t be her? I heard she died years ago.” Dren said simply as Sardon backed away.

“Who’s Princess Mikayla?” Tarb asked curiously.

“She was princess of the other world that Deep Blue tried to take over. At the time you were too little to do anything, but it was years ago and it took three years before Deep Blue gave up. I don’t even know why he wanted to try to take it over; there was nothing he could do to stop their army.” Sardon said looking at them.

“That was hundreds of year ago though. There is no way possible for that girl or her family to be alive. Wait what’s full name?” Dren asked looking at Elliot.

“Mikayla Marie Cooper.” Elliot replied seriously.

“See, I told you it wasn’t…wait what did you say?” Dren asked shocked, eyes wide.

“Mikayla. Marie. Cooper. Do you need me to spell it out for you?” Elliot asked annoyed.

“Maybe…” Dren said testing him.

“Dren…are you crazy? It’s spelt M.I.K.H.A.E.L.A.” Zoey said looking directly at him.

“No, Zoey, it’s not spelt that way. It’s spelt M.I.K.A.Y.L.A. M.A.R.I.E C.O.O.P.E.R. But I call her Miki, M.I.K.I.” Elliot said spelling out each letter of Mikayla’s full name and her nickname.

“That’s interesting…I’ve never heard it spelt that way before. Are you sure that’s right Elliot?” Zoey asked looking at Elliot.

“Yes, I’m sure. Says so right on her birth certificate.” Elliot said showing her the certificate of birth.

“But it says she was born here in this world, I recognize this place; I was born here as well.” Zoey said looking at the paper and then to Elliot.

“See Sardon, nothing to worry about. Not the same girl; she was born here and grew up here.” Dren said patting Sardon on the shoulder.

“She didn’t grow up here. She grew up in a different dimension with four older brothers. What are you guys so worried about?” Elliot asked simply standing up.

“What are her older brother’s names?” Sardon asked really wanting to know.

“Don’t say the names. Don’t say the names.” Dren whispered over and over to himself.

“Anderson (Andy) Cooper, Torrance (Tory) Cooper, Jason (Jace) Cooper and Cody Jr. Cooper.” Elliot replied.

“God damnit all! I told you not to say the names! There is no possible way that that girl is the same Mikayla as the one from the other dimension!” Dren yelled as both he and Sardon fell to their knees.

“What is going on here?!” Elliot asked now furious.

“We’re back! Hey, did we miss something? YOU! What are you doing here?!” Tory and Jace asked infuriated while Cody grabbed something to throw.

“What do you mean by that? We should be asking you the same question!” Dren yelled getting back to his feet.

“Mmmnmm…” Came a quiet moan from Mikayla as she rolled on her side.

“Will everybody shut the fuck up?! All this yelling will wake Mikayla up and if I remember correctly Andy said not to wake up and let her do it on her own naturally. Now everybody calm down, shut up and sit down. Good, now will someone me what the fuck is going on?” Elliot yelled quietly causing everyone to sit down somewhere; Elliot and Wesley on the bed next to Mikayla, Mikayla’s brothers by the door, the aliens by the computer and the girls in-between everyone.

“So, who wants to start?” Wesley asked politely, as always.

“We will. Those mother fuckers and their leader came in attacked our home and destroyed a hell of a lot of stuff!” Jace yelled quietly.

“Get over it! It was like over a hundred years ago!” Tarb yelled, not really knowing what was going on.

“One hundred fifty-five years to be exact.” Sardon said sitting stiffly.

“That’s why it can’t be them.” Dren whispered to Sardon.

“I know it shouldn’t be, but it is.” Sardon whispered back to Dren.

“One hundred fifty-five? Are you high? It was only eleven years ago; I remember because I was there.” Tory said calmly, but angry.

“Oh my god, this is getting us nowhere! Let’s settle this in a different way! What year is it?” Elliot asked Tory.

“1873.” Tory replied.

“Oh boy…” Both Elliot and Wesley said at the same time.

“What?” Tory asked.

“Do you know what years you, your brothers and Mikayla were born here in this world?” Elliot asked again.

“Yes…Andy was born in 1843, I was born in 1848, Jace was born in 1852, Cody Jr. was born in 1854 and Mikayla was born in 1858. And before you ask dad was born in 1829 and mom was born in 1831. What is this all about?” Tory asked getting annoyed.

“Have you ever seen any of your birth certificates at all?” Elliot asked curious.

“Come to think of it…I think we’ve seen dad’s, but not ours. But we know we were born here like mom was; because that’s what she wanted. We don’t exactly know why, but she did. And even though Andy was the oldest, the first born, he was supposed to be born there, but he wasn’t; he was born here like the rest of us. But what does that have to do with them and what happened **_ELEVEN_** years ago?” Jace asked standing up.

“Well as much as I hate to do this I think I have to burst your bubble. Although, now it makes since why girls couldn’t get an education; for what the years were. While I can’t speak for your dad, I can for you guys and your sister, your mother and Andy. First off it’s not 1873, it’s 2017. Before you say anything, let me finish. Now because of the year you should realize that none of you aside your dad was born the year you think you were. If your father was born here he would’ve been born in 1973. Your mother was actually born in 1975 and had some of an education. You, Tory were actually born 1992. You, Jace were actually born in 1996. And you Cody were actually born in 1998. And that would make Mikayla really born in 2002. By the looks on your faces I take it you’re having a hard time processing all this and I’m sorry. I, for one don’t understand it either. And apparently neither do Dren and Tarb. Sardon and Wesley look like their trying to process this. And just so you know Sardon, Dren and Tarb and one other left Deep Blue a long awhile ago; they then joined us about a year ago. And yes, just so you know we did a thorough check up on them to make sure they weren’t tricking us. I understand that you don’t trust them and one day hope you’ll understand that they aren’t here to hurt anybody…well except for our enemies. Oh and as for Andy, he was born in 1987 and apparently has a different father.” Elliot explained.

“Well, I knew about Andy having a different father; some guy raped mother way before mother met our father. But our dad did adopt Andy as his own, even though our grandparents disapproved of it. Granted, they did warm up to him. But I don’t understand…how could we be born hundreds of years in the future, but live in the past?” Tory asked very confused as he and his brothers held their heads while bending to their knees.

“Wait. Andy wasn’t our real brother? How did you know that? Cody and I didn’t know any of that. I don’t think Mikayla knew either. Which brings me to my next question? What do we tell Mikayla? She’s been here before and I don’t think she knew back then. Imagine how confused she’ll be. What if she doesn’t take it well? She already doesn’t speak. What if it sends her spiraling downwards? What do we do then?” Jace asked while Cody and Tory looked at each other.

“Andy _IS_ your brother; you all have the same mom, just have different dads. If anything it makes you half siblings with Andy. As for Miki, we help her out with all of it; we explain it the best we can and make sure she knows we’re here for her; **_ALL_** of us. That’s all we can do.” Elliot said looking at them.

“Still doesn’t explain how Tory knew about Andy and we didn’t. But I guess…well if Elliot can’t through to then we know we’re completely fucked.” Cody said simply.

“Cody! What the hell? And as for me knowing about Andy, mom and dad told me years ago. And before you ask; they asked me not to tell you because you two are blabber mouths and would tell Mikayla. They didn’t think she’d be ready to hear any of the seeing as her issues would probably make her have a panic attack or she wouldn’t understand. And then mom died right in front of Mikayla and after that, dad just thought it best for her not to know because she was so close to mom; and after she died Mikayla already shut down.” Tory explained looking at him as he smacked him over the head.

“That’s just not fair! That one I could’ve kept to myself! You, Andy, mom and dad weren’t the only ones who cared about Mikayla’s wellbeing. Jace and I care as well; that’s something we would’ve kept to ourselves. And mother was murdered; that’s why Mikayla shut down. Oh and come on Tory. Haven’t you figured it out yet? Elliot is her chosen one. And with how he acts or whatever, he has chosen her as well. Good god; we figured that one out years ago when we were all here before.” Cody said annoyed forgetting that Tory wasn’t there.

“Umm…you guys might’ve forgotten, but Tory didn’t come here the last time you and your sister did; it was just you two and Mikayla.” Elliot said making a face.

“Oh right…but you should’ve figured it out between the time we got home and now. Elliot is the only guy who can see Mikayla’s mark besides dad and us.” Cody and Jace said at the same time.

“Really; is this true Elliot? You can see her mark? How long has this been going on?” Tory asked shocked that his baby sister was indeed meant for someone from another universe…as the witch had said.

“Wow…and people say we don’t listen.” Cody said looking at Jace.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Tory asked looking at his younger brothers.

“We told you all this years ago when we got home. The family that we were staying with, who were friends with mom and dad had a son who could see Mikayla’s mark. And at the time Mikayla was only four, so we defiantly knew that they were meant to be way back when because that **NEVER** happens; you and dad taught us that. Geeze!” Cody said as he opened the door to walk out.

“Where are you going?” Tory asked immediately.

“I need some air and to be alone. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Cody said walking away.

“You better not be smoking out there! You know that’s not good for you or Mikayla!” Tory yelled as he followed him out after hearing a Zippo lighter flip open and shut.

“For Christ sake Tory; I’m not smoking in the building or around Mikayla. And what she don’t know won’t hurt her right? I mean its best she don’t know right; just like none of us knew about Andy?” Cody said running outside.

Tory was about to follow him, but Jace stopped him.

“Just let him go; he’ll be back. And as for him smoking, Mikayla already knows; she’s known since he started. And he knows she knows because when she found out they got into a nasty fight; so she just stopped trying. He’s been doing really good lately, but there are times he just can’t help it; but he’s trying to quit. He promised to try to stop because he does regret the fight. But like all of us, he’s just really stressed right now, and unfortunately smoking is his stress reliever. And just so you know he NEVER smokes or smoked around her; she only knows because she walked outside one night when he was. But moving on, I’m actually quite surprised she hasn’t started sleep walking yet.” Jace said watching his sister sleep.

“She won’t sleep walk with this sleep and you know it; this is not a normal sleep. I just hope she wakes up soon. What happened with that fight? You said it was really nasty. How can it really be all that nasty when she doesn’t physically talk?” Tory asked looking at Jace.

“I can’t wait to find out what her ability will be. Andy didn’t really have any abilities seeing as he had parents with no powers or anything, but he was really good with a sword and daggers. You got the ability to teleport and levitate things. I got invisibility and teleport. And Cody, he got speed, flight and levitating things. Asides from Andy we all have the ability to change into cats or have cat like features; Mikayla for sure. Hey maybe she’ll be able to make her ears and tail disappear finally. Dad had all of those abilities. I wonder if we’ll get more as we get older. What do you think? And as for the fight you don’t want to know and both Cody and I do know how to sign.” Jace explained.

“Yes I know dad has all of those and maybe. The only things I know about this sleep thing is that it normally lasts between a week and normally a month. The longest record was four months and the shortest record was you with only three days. And then when it comes to the awakening of the powers it’s always one or two right away and then after that if you want to work at it by training you can learn more. And maybe, hopefully and then she’ll actually be able to go out and have a good time. And I think I really do want to know what the fight was about. And how do you know sign language?” Tory asked shocked.

“Yeah. If you really want to know what happened that night, you’ll have to take it up with one of them; it’s not my place to say. As for how Cody and I know sign language we were there when dad taught us a little; we do pay attention you know; we just don’t show it. Also, Mikayla and Elliot taught us the rest of it. I think Cody’s coming back.” Jace said as Cody did indeed come back through the door, looking a lot calmer. That was until Tory started to hound him again.

“So Mikayla found out you were smoking and asked you to stop so you start a nasty fight with her? What the hell; she’s just looking out for your wellbeing.” Tory said starting something.

“You told him?” Cody asked looking at Jace as he ran towards him and tackled him to the floor.

“No, I said you two got into a nasty fight! I didn’t say what happened and what was said! Damnit get off of me!” Jace yelled causing Mikayla to stir and moan again. But this time she sat up, still asleep.

“Is she awake?” Kiki asked excitedly.

“No, she’s still asleep. Which is actually good; she has to wake up on her own…without being woke up by others. Which brings me to my next freaking point. Knock it off! What happens specifically if someone wakes up from this sleep if it’s interrupted and not on their own?” Elliot asked gently pushing Mikayla back down on the bed.

“They could go into a coma or possibly lose any powers or abilities they already had or were to receive. Shit…sorry.” Tory said as Jace and Cody looked down in shame.

“Well then this issue you guys are having can wait. We’re here to figure out this time jump thing and to find out everything we can so that when Miki does wake up we can explain it to her as best as we can so she doesn’t have a panic attack or whatever. Now, can we all grow up and figure this all out? Wesley might have an idea of what’s going on.” Elliot said simply as he covered Mikayla up…again.

However, shortly after Elliot covered Mikayla up; she kicked the blankets off again, for the third time and rolled on her side, still sleeping peacefully.

“I wouldn’t even bother trying to cover her up again. If she doesn’t want to be under blankets, she’ll just keep kicking them off. If she wants them she’ll attempt to pull it up on herself. But yeah, that’s probably a good idea; not everybody needs to see that.” Tory said simply as Elliot pulled her dress down over everything.

“So what is it Wesley? Elliot said you looked like you might know what’s going on?” Zoey asked looking at Wesley.

“Yes, well kind of. I can explain the years lived in. But I don’t think I can explain years passed by what they think. They grew up in the 1800’s, but were born in the 1900’s and 2002 for Mikayla. All they know is the 1800’s, but here we are in 2017. That’s an easy explanation; different dimensions. They, along with their mother were born here, in this world. But their father was born in a completely different world. And being from that world, he grew up with those morals and laws. And because his parents were king and queen, I’m guessing he had no choice but to follow their rules and somehow get their mother to agree to move out of this world with the children and into “his” world. Granted, Tory was born first; he was the first born from your parents together.   Followed by Jace and Cody Jr. and then Mikayla; they didn’t really know this world. Although they were born here, I’m guessing shortly after each and every birth they were brought to the other world. Andy, after he was born was not taken right away, but that world was all he knew as well. So the different worlds and not just that, but they are also different time eras.” Wesley explained looking at everybody, who all except Sardon, Renee, Elliot and Bridget looked confused.

“Basically what he is saying is, different worlds, different time zones.” Elliot explained and then light bulbs went off everywhere.

“Still doesn’t explain the whole time jump from eleven years to one hundred fifty-five years.” Tory said simply.

“Moko can explain that! Moko can explain it all good!” Came a high-pitched voice from the bed.

The voice belonged to an ice blue colored round rabbit like creature with three small pink diamond shaped jewels on its head.

“Moko, hush; we don’t want to wake Mikayla right now.” Jace said simply as the creature, known as Moko, bounced up and down.

“Moko won’t wake Mikikayla! Mikikayla can’t hear Moko! So Moko can be as loud as Moko wants!” Moko exclaimed with a happy smile.

“So what is it creampuff?” Dren asked looking at the happy creature.

“What is what? Moko doesn’t understand the question.” Moko said causing everybody to fall over.

“The loss of time for some of us! Why they think it was only eleven years when it was really one hundred fifty-five.” Dren and Tarb said annoyed looking at Tory, Jace and Cody.

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Moko understands now. And Moko also knows that you’re both right! Moko and Mr. Dad can teleports people to different worlds. Mr. Dad can go to many different worlds. This Moko can only go to two different worlds; there are a lot of different Mokos. Moko and Mr. Dad teleport really fast to places; well that’s how it feels, but really it takes years to come to a different world, for people who can’t go to different worlds. So for Mikikayla and her family it’s only been a few years. But for pointy eared freaky aliens time moved slowly and took more than a hundred of years. So you’re both right…but mainly the pointy eared freaky aliens are right. Also to them, the pointy eared freaky aliens, they think that Mikikayla and her family are all dead because holograms of all them were left behind and it made it look like Mr. Deep Blue killed them all.” Moko said smiling.

“Wow…that’s interesting.” Everybody said at the same time.

“Moko did a good job?” Moko asked with big hopeful eyes.

“No, Moko didn’t do a good job. Moko did a great job.” Elliot said simply.

“Yay! Now Moko get’s a reward? Like a candy or cake or cookie or doughnut?” Moko asked bouncing up and down.

“Yeah I guess. Let me see what I have… … … ...Here, this is all I have in here.” Elliot said handing Moko a few lemon drops.

“Yay!” Moko yelled swallowing all five lemon drops at once. After all the candies were gone Moko started bouncing all over the room before falling back into a coma like sleep.

“Wow…what the fuck was that?” Dren asked shocked.

“I don’t know.” Sardon said simply, just as shocked.

“That thing called us pointed eared freaky aliens…” Was all Tarb could say.

“Well you kind of are…” Elliot said simply getting a reaction from them.

“Anyways, it’s getting late, we should be heading out. And by the way, Elliot; thanks for the offer for us to live here with you and Wesley, but we just think you and Mikayla will eventually need your privacy. Not to mention dad, I guess had been saving us an apartment so Jace, Cody and I are all good. All we ask is that you take care of Mikayla. Oh and just so you know, dad has a place ready for you guys as well…that includes Wesley and whomever he’s with as well. Mainly for I think when you decide to start having a family. Here is the address.” Tory said simply handing him a sheet of paper as he and the other two started to head out.

“Thanks.” Was all Elliot said as he looked at the piece of paper.

“Oh and Elliot, before we leave. Tory neglected to mention take real good care of our sister; never leave her unsatisfied.” Cody said causing Elliot to go red in the face with embarrassment. But before he could say anything Tory, Jace and Cody were gone.

“Yeah, we’d better get going as well. Have a good night.” Zoey and the other girls said as they left along with Wesley for his and Renee’s date.

“Good god…but she is absolutely adorable.” Elliot said sighing as he sat down by his computer.

** Four Days Later: **

Elliot was sitting by his computer thinking…dirty. He needed a release, so bad, but cold showers were no longer helping and he couldn’t do anything with that blue creampuff in here.

He needed to take care of his problem so bad.

The café had just closed its doors for the day and Elliot knew there were leftover pastries; he needed to get rid of Moko for a little bit.

“Hey, Moko, wake up. That’s it; hey there buddy.” Elliot said kindly, but with ulterior motive.

“What is it? Do you need some information from Moko?” Moko asked looking at Elliot.

“No. I was just wondering…the café just closed and there are all sorts of left over pastries. How would like to go downstairs and get some?” Elliot asked looking at Moko, who by now was super excited.

“Would Moko ever!” Moko yelled with enthusiasm.

Just as Elliot was about to go to his door there was a knock.

‘Damnit. Who could that be?’ Elliot thought angrily to himself as his “problem” went away on its own.

“Elliot, are you awake in there? It’s Tory. I just wanted to know if you’d like to go for a walk or something. I just got to thinking the other night; we really don’t know each other. It’s not that I don’t trust you; I know you’re a great guy that my sister and for some reason my brothers just adore. I just thought it’d be a good idea for us to get to know each other as well. Can I come in? I’m sorry, but this is just awkward.” Tory said from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, you can come in.” Elliot said simply as he went to his door to let Tory in.

As soon as that door opened however, Moko zoomed out and down to the kitchen as fast as he could.

“How is she? I haven’t seen in her in a few days and I haven’t heard anything.” Tory said as he saw Mikayla still fast asleep.

“She’s still pretty much the same. And what are you talking about you don’t get updates? I call everyday and talk to either Jace or Cody, mostly Cody; they both assure me that they’d let you know what was going on or if something happened.” Elliot said simply looking at Tory shocked.

“No, they haven’t told me anything. But no changes whatsoever?” Tory asked concerned.

“Other than she rolls from side to side and mumbles a bit here and there; no there’s nothing really new.” Elliot said watching her chest rise and fall, but making it look like he was looking at her face.

“Well that’s good; means she’ll wake up soon.” Tory said with a smile on his face.

“You think? What tells you that?” Elliot asked confused, but happy.

“She’s rolling around and mumbling; that’s how all the others were just before waking from their sleep. How long has she been doing this?” Tory asked watching Elliot.

“Ummm, well the rolling has been going on for about five days. As for the mumbling…about two days.” Elliot said thinking.

“Maybe a day now; shouldn’t be more than that.” Tory said simply.

“Well that’s good. So what did you want to know?” Elliot asked looking at Tory.

“Oh right. I was hoping to get to know you a little bit better. I mean I don’t really know you all that well; I wasn’t here the last time like Mikayla, Cody and Jace were. But I had to do something to defend my mother’s honor; hers and Mikayla’s. Mikayla doesn’t talk to me like she does with you, which is fine; she’s got someone. But even though she doesn’t talk I can tell she absolutely adores you. And Jace and Cody; well they never shut up…about video games. They have talked about you though, said you’re a great guy and that you treat her well. And to me that’s all that matters. I also know it would’ve meant the world to mom, dad and Andy that she’s taken care of. I don’t think mom or Andy ever got the chance to really know you, but I know dad did; it’s the one thing he always regretted in life.” Tory said trailing off.

“And what was that?” Elliot asked honestly curious.

“Taking them back home and not leaving them with you and your family…especially Mikayla. Something about having a motherly figure again. And then there was you; Mikayla always lit up when you were brought up. And when grandfather said that he found her a suitor…well that’s when things started going downhill fast…again. Did you know that we almost had her speaking again? I mean physically that is. Then grandfather went and did that; she went down into a nasty depression. It was so bad she wouldn’t even sign or write anything down. But you know for a girl…writing is one of the things forbidden to them. Anyways…I thought we could go for a walk to the pantry place; Wesley said he needed a few things and I offered to go for him; I had nothing else to do. He said that would be great and that I should take you with. Something about getting you out of your room. And he also brought up what I’d been thinking anyways; about how we didn’t know each other that well. Personally I didn’t mind staying here, but he seemed busy and he needed someone to run errands. I really didn’t think you would want to leave, but those girls down there offered to stay until we were to get back…if I could get you to leave your room that is. Something about leave your door open and they’d check in on her here and there…I completely understand if you don’t want to leave your room; I know I wouldn’t want to.” Tory said simply watching Elliot.

“I guess I could get out for awhile. As long as the girls are here to make sure she’s safe…” Elliot said simply, still watching her chest.

“And we will be!” Zoey said calling up the stairs, hearing the whole conversation, causing Elliot to smack his head.

“Well I guess. Just let me use the bathroom real quick.” Elliot said as he left his room.

“Jeez, we have been trying to get him out this room for a week now. How did you just do that?” Zoey asked amazed.

“We have a common interest; Mikayla. Trust me when I say I know what he’s going through. If I were here in his position watching over my sister, I’d never leave either. Actually Elliot being here is the only reason I haven’t cooped myself up here in this room with them…because I trust him. There’s just something about him that I can’t put my finger on, but I trust him. Not just because of how Mikayla acts around him or how my brothers talk about him, but something.” Tory said simply.

“I think it’s how much he cares for her. And I think you see that. I think you see that he wouldn’t ever hurt her and if push came to shove he would trade his life for hers.” Zoey said simply.

“You think?” Tory asked looking at her.

“In a heartbeat. We all see it as well. Wesley was telling me earlier that once when they were little something bad started to happen to Mikayla and that Elliot put himself on the line to keep her safe; he didn’t say exactly what, but he said it was big.” Zoey said smiling.

“So, Zoey is it?” Tory asked looking at her.

“Yep that’s me.” Zoey said with a big smile.

“You’re a hopeless romantic, aren’t you?” Tory asked with a smile.

“So I’ve been told.” Zoey said simply, a bit frustrated.

“Oh you bet she is. You should hear her talk about her boyfriend; she goes on and on and on and on some more.” Elliot said causing Zoey to go red in the face.

“Elliot, you jerk!” Zoey quietly yelled storming off.

“What was that all about?” Tory asked with a confused look on his face.

“Oh you know. Just got to give her some crap; she and the other girls are like sisters in a way. Much like Wesley, you and your brothers, the girls are family.” Elliot said simply looking back at Mikayla one last time before heading out.

“Well it’s good to see that you’re still a guy.” Tory said once they exited the building.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Elliot asked suspiciously.

“With how you talk to the girls, treat them like a normal brother sister relationship…from what I understand; Mikayla and I don’t bicker like most…come to think of it, like her and Cody. But what I actually mean is how you stare at my sister. I’ve noticed that you stare at her in a loving way, which is great and I love that about you. But I’ve also noticed you stare at her chest, legs and another part of her body, just like a normal guy as well. I get it, it’s a normal thing to stare, but you also try to hide the fact that you do that when around my brothers and me. I don’t think they notice, but I don’t know how they don’t, it’s obvious. I mean, Come on, you didn’t think _I_ wouldn’t catch on…even if it was eventually; _I’m_ her older brother after all, I notice all these things. The only things I care about is her safety, wellbeing and that’s she’s being taken care of. And the biggest one is that’s she not being hurt or forced on, which I don’t see you doing, which is a good thing or I’d have to hurt you.” Tory said simply, slightly laughing a bit while looking to the sky.

“Are you ok?” Elliot asked as he watched Tory.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little bothered that none of us thought to just cut ourselves and Mikayla to pay the witch. All of us, well minus Mikayla, who up until we got here, knew nothing of what we did for her, thought that a blood sacrifice payment meant death. Especially after mother was murdered and unfortunately Mikayla witnessed it. After mom was dead we got a note that her payment had been made. None of us even thought that she meant a few drops of blood was all that was needed. And now Mikayla is angry with us over it. Which you know, I can’t blame her, I’m angry with myself for not seeing it as well. But in the end Mikayla is mostly healthy asides from breathing issues; she’s not in severe pain where she can’t be touched. The curse has been lifted off of her for good, permanently, never to come back again. Yeah, thanks a lot for that grandpa…” Tory said as he started to talk to himself.

“Tory? If you don’t mind my asking, but why was she cursed in the first place?” Elliot asked getting Tory’s attention.

“Because grandpa completely screwed the witch over. When he was younger; way younger before I think our dad was born. From what I understand he already had a daughter so she wouldn’t have been affected by the curse. But it is said that grandfather had a sister who was supposed to be next in line being the older of the two. Anyways, grandfather didn’t think it right that a woman run the country or whatever you want to call it. So he went to the witch to wish that his sister would no longer get the throne. As long as he agreed to the payment arrangements is shall be done. Always pay the witch and make sure it gets done or it won’t end well. Anyways, grandfather had these coins that he cherished; well that’s what the witch demanded in payment. Grandpa excepted and said that he had to get the rest from home; he gave her three, but she wanted the rest as well. He said just make sure he was to get the throne and he would pay her, but not before that. She agreed and the next week he was king after his sister mysteriously died. When the witch came for payment he gave her the rest…or so she thought…until she got back to her home and found them to be fake. When she confronted him he said thanks, but he didn’t want his sister to die, he just wanted the throne; she should’ve made his sister look crazy. The witch said that that he said he wanted his sister out of the way and she made it happen. You either had to be very specific when making a deal or she had to know you weren’t…I don’t know…pure of heart or something. Anyways when he refused to pay her what he owed she said that if he had any children…wait no any female children they would be cursed. That goes for your children’s children and their children and so on and so forth. You get the picture. Well when our dad met mom and Andy he fell in love and our dad was a good man, a really good man who would do anything for mom. Anyways they both wanted a big family, but he knew of the curse, didn’t say anything to mom until after Mikayla was born and had no choice but to say. Mom kept saying how she wanted a little girl…after each and every one of us boys was born. After Cody Jr. was born dad tried to convince mom not to have any more children; I mean there were already four of us and Cody Jr. was a difficult birth.” Tory said as he started to explain everything.

“So how did Mikayla come to be then? I mean I know the general process of conception and all that, but if your dad didn’t want any more kids?” Elliot asked.

“It’s not that dad didn’t want any more children or even that he didn’t want a daughter. It was he didn’t know how to break the curse and he didn’t want any of his children to suffer whatever said curse was. And no the curse has nothing to do with her ears and tail, granted the witch said they would go away eventually. Anyways...Like I said before Cody was somewhat of a difficult birth, but mom did make it through. She had also reluctantly agreed to not have any more children. However, she forgot to have any surgery done to prevent that and dad of course wouldn’t; he downright refused to. So four years later when mom became pregnant again it was kind of a shock, but they were happy…until he found out it was a girl. Mom would constantly ask what the problem was, but he would never say.”

“Well mom and dad came back to this world for the pregnancy, like they did for all of us, just without me and Andy because we were in school. Everything was all good until mom went into labor about a month and a half or so early. I only know this because we got to leave school to come here, to be here for her birth and I knew she wasn’t due until the middle of September, but she was born on July 4th, or what you guys call Independence Day, whatever that is. By now you must’ve figured out we have no clue what holidays are, because we don’t have them in our world. Umm anyways she was born early had to stay in an incubator thing and when we took her home it all went downhill…and fast. That’s when dad had to explain everything…well everything he knew about it; he had no clue his dad was the reason for all this.” Tory explained.

“What is the curse?” Elliot asked confused.

“Severe pain and sickness. As a baby, when we got back to our world, from a few weeks old to about…god…I don’t know…five or six months old she was always sick to point of not being able to keep anything in and she was always in pain. That was probably the worst of it because she could hardly even be touched. Any touch from anything, to being held, being wrapped in a blanket, anything really she would just scream in pain. It was awful, especially watching mom cry because she couldn’t touch or feed her own child without any pain. Needless to say after that mom got the operation and could no longer have kids.” Tory explained.

“So how did you revert the curse? Sorry, I mean how did you get the witch to revert it?” Elliot asked curiously, knowing because Mikayla loved being held.

“That wasn’t easy, let me tell you. Andy and I overheard mom and dad arguing about it one night. And because we were planning something Jace and Cody had to be involved and if we didn’t let them tag along they’d tell mom and dad what we were planning. That and I think they, even though they were really little at the time, four and six, really cared from Mikayla; they just wanted to help. The only problem was we had no clue where to look and we couldn’t aimlessly search in the middle of winter, in the middle of the night with the baby, randomly search and risk her health even more. But the great thing was that Andy’s mate knew exactly where it was, but she would only tell us if she could tag along with. After that she moved in with out because it was found out that her family was not good to her.”

“Anyways…we all snuck out in the middle of the night with the baby, after grandpa and grandma came around and got in an argument with mom and dad. We met up with Jade and up the mountains into more snow and wind to the witch we went. It took us about an hour and a half, maybe two hours to get there. When we got there the door to her home opened and she ushered us in, getting us hot drinks, saying how she expected us; well more Andy and myself more than the others, but none the less. Andy lost his cool right away…even though he told us to remain calm. But she kept saying how dad wasn’t his dad and that his dad was a rapist. To which Andy would reply with that our dad was our dad and that other man was just a sperm donor. Eventually the witch saw he wasn’t giving up and said he had a strong soul and even stronger connection with his siblings…all of us. She knew what we were there for and asked what we could pay with. We gave her the coins we got from our dad, who got it from his dad. She laughed and said she couldn’t accept them; but she took them anyways. Boy, were we confused, so she explained that these coins were the reason why she was the way she was the way she was. And then she explained what grandpa had done and why. Andy and I were pissed, but I think Andy was worse; out of all us he probably cared about Mikayla the most. Andy, me, Jace and then Cody. Well then you came around and you and Andy probably tied for first caring the most. well I take that back; mom and dad cared the most. anyways…Andy started freaking out saying that he would do anything for the curse to be lifted; he would even trade his own life for hers. The witch said no, she wanted no kids and no kids to lose their lives over this, but she made us a deal. If we could come up with payment by the hour before Mikayla’s sixteenth birthday she would be fine. The payment as she put it was a blood sacrifice. At the time none of us knew what she meant, but we all agreed, even Jade. So after we agreed a pentagram appeared on the floor and she said to put the baby in the middle. When we did that she cut Mikayla’s hand so the ritual would begin; she said she needed her blood to start it. After it started she told us where to stand, oldest to youngest, minus Jade, in order on the star. Andy was on the top of the star and I was next to him on the right point. Being the youngest two, Jace and Cody Jr. were on the bottom points, Jace next to me and Cody Jr. next to him. Last was Jade because even though she was older then Jace and Cody Jr. she was not biologically related so she had to be last.”

“I remember clearly that our parents showed up not long after it started, but it was too late for them to intervene. We did as the witch said and after a few minutes of our parents screaming everything was done and for the first time ever Mikayla was sleeping peacefully…well somewhat. Her lungs were still not the greatest, but that had to something to do with being born early. Mom was just the happiest you’d ever seen her…until the witch explained her condition. So mom begged the witch to take it away; she would do anything. The witch replied with she couldn’t do anything because her lungs were because of an early birth. However, temporarily she could; she could make her first three years of life without out. When she would turn three years old it would come back gradually and she’d have to start taking things easily, meaning no running around. And then once she reached thirteen she’d better have something called an inhaler or she’d have to be super careful. Come to think of it she still doesn’t have an inhaler; dad gives her a brown paper back, which seems to work. Anyways, mom made the same deal as we did and that’s probably why we thought death was the payment she was looking for because she sent a note after mother had died saying payment was completely made. Granted I guess we should’ve known because while we were there she said half of the payment for us was made. We just didn’t understand that when Jace, Cody Jr. and I all cut our hands and blood poured onto the floor. Then last week on the beach after Andy was killed and Mikayla got that nasty cut on her leg payment was completely paid off. And then the witch came and said all that stuff…I was pissed. Why couldn’t she have told us that when we started? Whatever, I guess. Oh and by the way, the curse is lifted for future generations as well, so if you and her have daughters they’ll be fine.” Tory finished explaining.

“Wow…I’m sorry that all that had to happen.” Elliot said as they entered the market.

“It’s fine; it was years ago and you had nothing to do with it, so it wasn’t your fault.” Tory said simply as they got a basket for what Wesley needed.

Elliot was going to say something, but decided against it.

So while in the market they not only got the stuff that was needed, but they also got to know each other for Mikayla’s sake.

Some people walking around the market as well were whispering to each other, saying how nice it was that more gay people were coming out and about. Which you know if they heard Elliot and Tory would try their best to explain the situation, minus the fact that Mikayla was essentially in a coma. Some of the people understood, said their sorry’s and went on with their business. Other people didn’t believe them and just laughed them off.

** Back At The Café: **

** In Elliot’s Room: **

It had been about an hour since Elliot and Tory went out when Mikayla started to gradually wake up on her own; she felt a little numb and she had a hard time getting up on her own. On top of all that she couldn’t remember where she was. But when she kind of managed to sit up she saw an old picture; it was of Elliot when he was younger with his parents and Wesley.

After a few minutes she started to remember what happened a few days ago at the beach.

She smiled to herself as she lied back down into the bed, when she realized she was once again with Elliot.

‘Elliot…’ Mikayla thought as she closed her eyes and slowly breathed in and out.

That was when she heard the door shut and someone place a hand on her face, rubbing it gently. But for some reason it made her uncomfortable.

‘This doesn’t feel right. This doesn’t feel like Elliot’s touch. Nor does it feel like Elliot’s parents, Wesley or any of my brothers.’ Mikayla thought to herself. And that’s when she opened her eyes to see who was in the room with her only to stare in complete and utter horror; there in front of her was not her Elliot or any of the people she knew…well she knew him a little, but he was no good.

“Well, hello there, my little princess. How are you feeling today?” The guy asked looking at the terrified girl.

** Downstairs: **

Zoey started to get a bad feeling so she went to check up on Mikayla.

“Zoey, what are doing?” Corina asked looking at her.

“I’m going to check up on Mikayla.” Zoey said as she started up the stairs.

“Why? I’m sure she’s fine; she’s probably still asleep.” Corina said sipping her tea.

“I don’t know. Something just feels wrong. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Zoey said walking up more steps.

“Would you like me to come with you?” Renee asked appearing out of the kitchen.

“Sure, that’d be great.” Zoey said as she and Renee made their way up to Elliot’s room, which was closed.

“I thought Elliot was going to keep his door open.” Zoey said but was shushed by Renee.

“Shh…listen. I hear something. Someone’s moving in there. Mikayla, are you ok in there?” Renee asked knocking on the door.

“Knock twice for yes, once for no.” Zoey said listening, but nothing came, just movement that sounded like running and someone making a shhh…noise.

“We’re friends of Elliot; he went out for a little bit, but he’ll be back. We’re just here on his behalf to make sure you’re ok. Are you ok in there?” Zoey and Renee asked knocking on the door again.

** In Elliot’s Room: **

Mikayla didn’t really know what to do; she was frozen with fear. She did know however that she couldn’t stay there, not with him.

After a few minutes of being uncomfortable she managed to get up and try to get to the door, but he blocked the way.

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Naughty little princess, you’ll be coming with me again. But this time you’ll be staying with me.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door.

“Shh…listen. I hear something. Someone’s moving in there. Mikayla, are you ok in there?” Came an unfamiliar female voice to Mikayla.

“Don’t say a thing.” The male whispered, not knowing Mikayla doesn’t physically speak.

“Knock twice for yes, once for no.” Came another female voice Mikayla didn’t know, but she was going to knock twice until the male whispered, “don’t you even dare.”

“We’re friends of Elliot; he went out for a little bit, but he’ll be back. We’re just here on his behalf to make sure you’re ok. Are you ok in there?” Both female voices called again.

‘…No…’ Mikayla thought to herself, not realizing she was actually sending vibes to Zoey.

** In The Hallway: **

Zoey and Renee stood outside of the door worried when they heard nothing.

After a few minutes Zoey heard a soft voice say “No.”

“What’s going on up here?” Wesley asked coming up the stairs.

“Get away from the door! We’re coming in!” Zoey yelled as she transformed Renee right after her.

“What’s going on?” Wesley asked alarmed.

“Something’s going on in there! Mikayla’s in trouble! She just said she wasn’t ok.” Zoey as she tried to open the door.

“Zoey, I didn’t hear anything. But if you say so; watch out!” Renee yelled busting through the door.

“Who the hell are you?” Renee asked right away when she saw an old man with black hair and blue eyes standing next to the bed staring at her and Zoey.

“Wesley, get the other girls.” Zoey said to Wesley as she watched Mikayla inch towards the bedroom window.

“I’m Prince Damien and I’m here for my bride” The guy, now known as Prince Damien said looking at them.

‘How do I tell her to go out the window?’ Zoey asked herself, but was stunned when she saw Mikayla crawl out the window like she heard her.

“What the? Hey get back here!” Prince Damien yelled as he tried to grab Mikayla’s ankle.

“Go Mikayla go! Go find help!” Zoey yelled as Renee attacked him.

Soon after the other girls were upstairs ready to help fight.

** Outside: **

‘Those girls; they saved me. And that one girl could hear me.’ Mikayla thought as she made her way down the building.

Once on the ground Mikayla made a run for it, trying to find her brothers or Elliot.

‘Help! Somebody please, help!’ Mikayla screamed in her head, tripping over a stick.

Nobody was outside at the moment; it was raining like crazy.

** With Elliot and Tory: **

“Wow…this rain came on fast. I didn’t think it was supposed to rain today.” Tory said as he and Elliot sat on a bench under a tree.

“It wasn’t, but you know weather, it has a mind of its own.” Elliot said and then all of the sudden dropped his bag of groceries on the ground.

“Elliot, are you ok? is something wrong?” Tory asked concerned.

“Didn’t you hear that? Someone is in trouble!” Elliot exclaimed standing up.

“No, I didn’t hear anything.” Tory said standing up while listening.

“Help! Somebody please help!” Elliot heard a girl yell.

“You hear her that time?” Elliot asked looking at Tory who looked like he was trying to listen.

“No, I don’t anything except rain and birds.” Tory said simply looking around.

“Hmm. That’s weird…unless…” Elliot started, but immediately started running while Tory grabbed all three bags and chased after him.

“Unless what?” Tory asked catching up with him.

“Unless it’s Miki! Think about it! A young girl begging, screaming for help and you cant hear her and I can. The only person that could do that that I know of is Miki!” Elliot yelled listening for the screams, hoping they were getting close.

“But she’s supposed to be asleep; I didn’t think she’d wake up this fast.” Tory said looking around.

“Help! Please!” Mikayla yelled in her head again hoping to find someone and then tripped again.

“This way! Hurry, sounds like she’s hurt!” Elliot yelled taking off again.

After a few minutes of running they finally spotted Mikayla running into the wind and rain, not knowing where she was going.

“There she is!   Mikayla!” Tory yelled, but she just kept running, not recognizing her brother’s voice.

‘Help…’ Mikayla thought as she started to slow down, her body starting to tire out.

“Mikayla!” Both Tory and Elliot yelled for her as she fell down a hill.

“Miki!” Elliot yelled, finally getting her attention as they made it to the hill and she just started getting to her feet.

“Miki wait! It’s Elliot and Tory!” Elliot yelled to the girl who fell to her hands and knees, soaking wet from the rain and crying.

Soon Elliot and Tory were sliding down the hill to get to her.

“Mikayla, what happened?” Tory asked as they got to her and sat down while Elliot pulled her up to him

“Miki, what’s going on? Didn’t you see Wesley or the girls? The girls should’ve explained who they were and everything.” Elliot said to the young girl in his arms was panting and trying to catch her breath.

‘O-one of th-them di-did. Bu-but th-the ma-man ca-came ba-back.’ Mikayla stuttered in her mind to Elliot.

“What guy?” Elliot asked immediately concerned.

“What guy? There was a guy there? Who was it?” Tory asked looking at his sister.

‘I-I-I do-don’t kn-know hi-his na-name…bu-but he to-took m-me be-before…I-I-I’m sor-sorry.’ Mikayla said in her head to Elliot as she started crying.

“What is it? What did she say?” Tory asked as he watched his sister bury her face in Elliot’s chest.

“She said she doesn’t know his name but that he took her before. And that’s she’s sorry.” Elliot said repeating what she told him.

“Oh no…that’s sounds like Prince Damien.” Tory said simply looking dismayed.

“Who?” Elliot asked holding onto Mikayla.

“He’s this immortal guy. We’re not sure on how old he is exactly. But we do know he had a thing for mom; a huge thing. But she rejected him time and time again. Even though dad marked her Damien would still come and try to take her away with him. Recently before we came back here, before dad died, during Mikayla’s and the guy our grandfather tried setting her up with’s wedding, Damien killed the guy and used his unique ability and took Mikayla with him. We, as in me, Jace and Cody Jr. came here looking, but ended up finding you and your friends instead. Dad and Andy were the ones who found and saved her. Unfortunately that’s how dad died. I don’t know what happened between them because dad died then and Andy died before he could explain what happened. As much as I hate to say this because I know how you feel on this, but you’re going to have to mark Mikayla a lot sooner then you planned. Because if you don’t and he gets her, Mikayla will be gone…probably forever. So we need to get her back and you have to mark as soon as you get her there.” Tory said as Elliot held onto a shaking Mikayla.

‘I-I-I’m sor-sorry.’ Mikayla thought to Elliot.

“It’s fine; it’s not your fault. I just don’t want to hurt you.” Elliot said sadly as he kissed the top of her head.

“But it’ll keep you safe. And at least it’s with someone you love.” Tory said, not know that Mikayla has never said out loud or in her head to Elliot that she loved him yet.

“Wait…Miki, you love me?” Elliot asked shocked, but happy.

All Mikayla did was turn red and look down.

“Wait, she didn’t tell you yet? I’m soo sorry; I thought you knew already.

‘I-I-I’m sorry.’ Mikayla said to Elliot.

“Don’t be and don’t be silly. Don’t you know? I love you too; I have loved you since we were little, since you told me about your mark and how I was the only one aside your family who could see it.” Elliot said simply causing Mikayla to cry tears of happiness

‘Re-really?’ Mikayla asked shakily.

“Of course really. And I always will.” Elliot said hugging her.

‘My god her body feels so good against mine; she’s so tiny though, I’d hate to squish her.’ Elliot thought to himself, making sure his hand wouldn’t connect with hers so she didn’t hear him.

“Ok, I hate to break up this love fest, but we really need to get going.” Tory said looking around.

“Right. Miki, I need you to listen to me, ok?” Elliot asked standing up as Mikayla nodded her head.

“Can you stand?” Elliot asked as he helped her up.

She nodded her head, but she was up and Elliot let go she fell to the ground like putty.

“Ok. Plan B.” Elliot said bending down in front of her before whispering in her ear, “ok Miki, I need you to wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist. Do you understand?” Elliot asked watching Miki as she nodded her head and did as she was told; Elliot picked her up easily and they made their way back up the hill after Tory put his hat over her ears and tired his coat around her waist to hide her tail just in case people did walk past them.

On their way up Tory grabbed the three bags he dropped and they made their way back to the café.

Every few minutes Mikayla would pull herself closer to Elliot, rubbing her face on his shoulder. And each time she did this Elliot would look at her sadly, knowing what had to be done and the pain it would cause her.

** Back At The Café: **

“Strawberry Bell, Full Power!” Mew Zoey screamed firing her attack and actually hitting Prince Damien.

They had been fighting with Prince Damien since Mikayla got away so that he couldn’t go after and nab her.

This whole time, none of their attacks had made any contact whatsoever until all the girls got his attention all at once and distracted him so that Zoey could hit him with her attack and it finally connected.

“God damnit all! I’ll remember this! I’ll be back!” Prince Damien yelled as he started to orb away.

“Don’t let him get away!” Renee yelled, but it was too late; he was gone.

“Damnit!” All the girls yelled as they made their way back downstairs.

They had just made it out the front doors to go look for Mikayla when they saw that Elliot had her and he was coming up the way with her and Tory.

Instead of saying anything to any of the girls Elliot made his way upstairs to his room with Mikayla in his arms.

After a few minutes they heard the door slam shut and lock.

“What’s going on? I think I have information on this new enemy. I just need to fill Elliot in.” Wesley said coming upstairs from the lab.

“Elliot already knows. Oh and here is the stuff you wanted; some of the stuff might be dented.” Tory said as Jace and Cody came in through the doors.

“What’s going on? I saw Elliot with Mikayla. She finally woke up? Are they upstairs? Let’s go!” Cody said as he tried to make his way up to Elliot’s room.

“Don’t.” Was all Tory said.

“How does Elliot already know?” Zoey asked confused.

“Because I told him.” Tory said simply.

“Told him what?” Jace asked.

“Yeah and what’s going on up there?” Cody asked.

“Elliot’s going to mark and possibly mate Mikayla now.” Tory said sitting down putting his face in his hands.

“But I thought he wasn’t going to do that for awhile.” Zoey and Bridget said as they all de-transformed.

“He has no choice.” Tory said simply.

“Why doesn’t he have a choice?” Jace and Cody asked wondering as they looked at their brother.

“He always has a choice.” Corina started but was interrupted.

“Shut up and let him speak! Does this have anything to do with him?” Jace asked referring to Prince Damien.

“Yes, this has everything to do with Prince Damien. He’s found her. And as for Elliot having a choice; in this situation he doesn’t. Simply put if he doesn’t at least mark her now Prince Damien will take her and we’ll never see Mikayla again. Because this time we won’t be able to get to her in time. Because instead of waiting for her to wake up and toy with her he’ll go straight to work because he’ll know we’ll come for her. And what he plans to do is warp her mind into believing no one cares for her and that she’s really meant to be evil; he will latterly turn her into our enemy and we’d have to fight her. At least if she’s marked as Elliot’s he won’t be able to manipulate her if he were to get her; not easily anyways. So don’t get in his way and let him do what he needs to keep my sister safe. I’m sorry, but she’s been through so much crap already and as we’ve seen all the protection for her doesn’t work, not as long as he has that third eye of his.” Tory said simply.

“You mean that scarred thing on his forehead? He said he could no longer use it because her, whatever of a father stabbed him in that third eye. He said that if he could’ve used it, he would’ve and we would’ve been done for right then and there.” Kiki said simply.

“Great. But I still don’t trust him; he could somehow get it fixed and try to take her again. Just let Elliot be. And no matter what you hear, **_DO NOT_** go and try to help her. I repeat **_DO NOT_** go try to help; marking is very painful for girls and screaming will be heard.” Tory said simply.

“Why is it so painful?” The girls all asked at the same time.

“Because…” Tory started, but couldn’t come up with anything because truth be told he didn’t honestly know; he never marked anyone before.

“Because when a guy marks a girl he’ll grow four sets of fangs, two top fangs and to bottom fangs. If a girl is strong willed, the fangs digging into their flesh might only make them jump and they might make a small noise. It’s what happens next that is excruciatingly painful.” Dren said appearing out of nowhere.

“And what would that be? And how do you know so much about this?” Jace asked as Sardon and Tarb showed up.

“What no Krod again?” Corina asked in an annoyed tone of voice; she really doesn’t like Krod.

“Krod is just a little freaked out and doesn’t believe us when we say they’re not dead. Anyways we know this because we’ve witnessed markings in the past and we’ve, well I’ve done enough research on the subject.” Sardon explained simply.

“So why is it so painful?” Zoey asked concerned.

“Because after the fangs are inserted into the girl’s flesh where the mark on their skin is they release the guys essence into that mark. Or if this makes more since, the guy is basically releasing non-toxic venom into the mark, which is how a girl becomes the “property” as a lot of people put it, of the guy.” Sardon explained.

“But she’s not property! She’s her own person! Not something some guy can claim!” Zoey yelled infuriated.

“Geez Zoey. Elliot doesn’t view her as property; in fact he’s very much against this. But he’s doing it to protect her, to keep her safe. And believe me when I say this is what Mikayla wants in the first place; she’s wanted him to mark her since she was twelve when she truly started to understand it. Try to remember where and how we grew up; it’s just how we grew up; it’s what we know. She’s probably even wanted it longer than she probably realizes.” Jace said simply as they waited.

“Fine, but what about sex?” Zoey asked right out there.

“What about sex?” Jace asked.

“Do that have to do that right away too or no?” Zoey asked.

“It’s not required, no, but it usually happens anyways.” Jace explained.

“Something to do with hormones.” Tory said simply.

“Pheromones. When bit, normally without realizing it, females will release pheromones and their hormones will go out of whack. And when the male who is marking senses or smells all those scents, no matter how strong willed he may be, he won’t be able to stop or control himself and the mating process will go on.” Sardon explained in a dull tone.

Soon, not too long after that explanation screams and cries of pain could be heard coming from upstairs…

Anderson (Andy) Cooper was thirty when he was killed. He had short brownish-orange hair and brown eyes; he also had freckles on his face and wore glasses.

Torrance (Tory) Cooper is twenty five with short dark orange hair and brown eyes; he has freckles and wears glasses.

Jason (Jace) Cooper is twenty one with short dark orange hair and green eyes; he has three freckles on each side of his face and wears glasses.

Cody Jr. Cooper is nineteen with short orange hair with a blonde undertone to it and brown eyes; he also had a face full of freckles.

Mikayla (Miki) Cooper is fifteen with long light orange, almost peach colored hair that reached down to her ankles tied up into two high pigtails with rose shaped buns on the top of each. Her eyes were emerald green colored and she had five freckles on each side of her face.


	2. Chapter 2

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

I walked into the café holding onto Miki, my Miki, while ignoring the girls and Wesley as they tried to talk to me, but I was pissed.

I made my way upstairs to my room with Miki rubbing her face in my shoulder; that was her way of trying to comfort herself and me. I will admit it felt good and for her to understand I was upset was kind of nice, but I didn’t want her to see me like this…angry. I don’t think she’s ever seen me angry before.

Once I made it to my room I shut my door; well more liked slammed it without meaning to, and locked it.

I then placed Miki on her feet while leaning her against my door.

Looking directly into her eyes I told her exactly how I felt while rubbing her face gently; “I’m so sorry about this Miki. This is not something I wanted to have to force on you; I never wanted to hurt you.”

I love this girl and hurting her has never been on my agenda, but what I heard her thinking, which was directed to me, only made me love her more. It also made me realize just how brave she actually was; a lot more than others give her credit for.

‘I-its ok Elliot; I-I want this. I-I want you to do this to me; I’ve wanted this for awhile now. But my daddy made me go back home and grandpa was gonna try to make me be with a different guy. I didn’t want that; I wanted to be with you. I still want to be with you…forever. That is if you want to be with me.’

“Don’t be stupid. Of course I want to be with you. I never forgot about you, ever. And I tried for years, before creating the mew mews to get to you, or at least to get in contact with you to tell you what I accomplished after my parents died.”

‘Your parents died?’

“Yeah…oh I suppose you wouldn’t know that. Yeah, they died a few months after you and your brothers went home to _that_ world. Don’t worry; it has nothing to do with you. The thing that did it was trying to stop my dad from creating the mew mews.”

‘But you completed that project?’

“Yes, I did. Now I guess we should get this out of the way, shouldn’t we? But I have one request before I mark you and possibly take away your innocence forever.”

‘What is it?’

“Let me kiss you first. Let me give you your first before I go causing you any kind of pain.”

After I said that she didn’t say anything for awhile; she just stared at me turning light pink in the face as tears started to fall from her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” I asked wiping her tears away.

‘N-not-nothing. I-it’s just…I never thought you would want to kiss a freak like me.’

Boy did that catch me off guard and it kind of pissed me off. And I pressed myself against as I told her this; “You’re not a freak and don’t you ever say that **_ever_** again. Who on earth called you a freak?”

“Uhh…” ‘Everybody back home.’ “Uhh…”

“Well, they’re wrong; you’re not a freak. In fact, you’re far from it. Don’t you **_ever_** let **_anybody_** put you down like that. Because you know what?”

‘What?’ “Huh-uh...”

“You’re perfect the way you are, no matter how you look. Ears and tail or no ears and tail. Talking or no talking; you’re perfect.”

‘But you wished I would talk?’ “Uhh…”

“Shhh. You and I communicate just fine the way it is. If you decide someday that you want to physically talk, I’ll be here. If not, I’m still here for you. No matter what you decide. Now, shhh…don’t talk. Just let me kiss you.”

“Uhh…Mmmmnnmm.”

That’s all I need to hear; even if she doesn’t physically speak; I need to hear her say I can kiss her first. She doesn’t speak, but her moans and whimpers escape her lips nicely.

“Yes…” I heard the voice of an angel say. I almost fell over; she physically spoke to me. It defiantly sounded like her anyways, just without that echo that comes out when she talks in her head. I had to make sure she really said something.

“Yes? Yes what?”

“Yes…I want to talk for you, but just you. And yes I would like my first kiss…please.”

So she can talk. Well I suppose I knew she could, but I never suspected she would…not even for me. Her voice is so beautiful, really quiet, but beautiful.

After a few minutes of just looking into her eyes, I slowly leaned in and gently kissed her, and she even kissed me back.

When I pulled back her eyes were closed and she had a small blush running across her face; she looked so damn cute. Her breathing was a bit labored as I watched her chest rise and fall. Fuck. I want her so bad. I just don’t want to hurt her. And I know what comes next will hurt her.

“Ell-Elliot?” I heard her stutter out.

“Yes, what is it?”

“You smell different.”

I was confused, “What do you mean?”

“You smell like me.”

Still confused, “I don’t understand what you’re saying; we haven’t done nothing except kiss.”

So she tried again, “You smell like a cat, like me and my brothers.”

This time I understood, “Yes, that. That might be, because I, before creating the mews finally, tested it on myself to make sure it was safe for the girls.”

“Oh…….Elliot?”

“Yes?”

“I feel weak; my legs feel like jell-o.”

“Oh, ok. Hold onto me. I’m going to lift you up and when I do you need to wrap your legs around my waist again.”

“Where are we going?” She asked as she did what she was told.

“Just over to the bed; you can lie down and be a little more comfy.” I told her while sighing.

Once I got her laid down on the bed and got her all situated I noticed something, something different about her and then it hit me, “Where did you ears and tail go? You have regular ears like everybody else in this world and no cat tail.”

I could tell that this freaked her out a little bit as she started heavily breathing and reaching her hands up to feel for her ears and then her new ears and looked around for her tail, “Wh-what? What happened? Where’d they go?”

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s ok; like I said before no matter if you have them or not I still love you. And hey, think about it; now you can go outside, go shopping without people wanting to study you or send you away. And if it bothers you so much; when I’m done marking you and such, we can go do some research. Just me and Wesley; I’m sure the girls will be here, but that’s asides the point. Ok? Now, before this doesn’t get done I better mark you before your brother comes up wondering what’s going on. But before I do mark you, do you trust me? Do you trust I’ll take care of you forever?”

“Yes.”

Wow, she didn’t even hesitate one bit.

“Ok then.” I sighed deeply as I pushed her dress up to reveal her hips; her mark was a decent sized dark blue rose---which looks like it had gotten bigger since the last time I seen it---on her right hip.

Her skin was milky white and so soft, like touching silk. I’m not sure on how to do this, never having marked anybody in my entire life. Nor do I know how I’m going to grow fangs all of the sudden to pierce her soft skin. But I guess it’s supposed to come naturally; that’s what Tory said. And I guess that’s just what Andy and their dad told them. So I guess, here I go.

“Are you ready?”

“…Yes…”

She hesitated. I wonder why…

“Are you ok? Is something wrong?”

“Yes…just scared. Jade used to say how painful it was; more than getting cut or shots. But this needs to be done.”

She speaks so softly. I’m kind of surprised she understands so much about this.

“Yeah, I heard that as well, but I’m sure you’ll do fine. And yes…this does need to be done. I was hoping to wait awhile, but stuff happens I guess. Whenever you’re ready; I can wait a few more minutes.”

“I’m ready. But…”

“But what?”

“You won’t stop will you? No matter how much it hurts? You’ll make sure it gets done? So that I’ll be yours and only yours? Others stopped and everything got all messed up.”

Jeez…is the pain really that bad? That men actually stopped because it so bad? I guess I don’t know a whole lot about this subject. But if it means that much to her brothers and mainly her, I’ll do it. And now especially with this Prince Damien guy lurking around.

“I won’t stop, no matter what happens, I won’t stop. You will be mine, only mine… ** _Always_**.”

She smiled that big bright smiled that I always loved so much about her.

I was about to start when she said something.

“Elliot?”

“Yes, what is it?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, more than anything else in this world. Would you like another kiss before I start?”

“Yes please.”

So while holding onto her hips right over her mark, causing her to shiver---she always shivers when I touch that spot---I kissed her. Kissed her as deeply, as passionately as I could before pulling away and going back down to her mark so I could make her mine. She had tears in her eyes as she closed them…waiting.

I did as Tory instructed me to; I started by gently kissing and nipping at her mark until I could feel fangs start to develop.

While doing the start of the ritual I could hear her breathing lightly, gasping in pleasure here and there. I think I even heard a small moan once. I knew these noises wouldn’t last much longer; I could feel the fangs and I could tell they were almost ready.

I had to make sure; I had to ask her again, “Are you ready my love?”

“Ye-yes. Ple-please mark me, please.” I heard her plead while stuttering before I pierced her mark with my top two fangs and then the bottom ones. That wasn’t so bad; she made a small noise and she jumped a bit and I had to hold her hips down. Something else had to be coming; there wasn’t really any screaming. Then it happened; I could feel some kind of hot liquid oozing out of the fangs that I used to penetrate her skin as it entered her. That. That was when she had started screaming and crying that it was burning; it was horrible. Not only did she scream and cry out in severe pain, but she had started thrashing around so much that I had to hold her down. Not that I think that actually mattered; these fangs were so embedded into her flesh that I didn’t even think I’d be able to get them out when it was time.

I’m so thankful that the café is closed right now because everybody in the building could hear what was going on. I could clearly hear the others downstairs; they were worried. I could actually hear a few of them, mainly Zoey, Bridget and Bailey crying. Corina was being snooty or whatever for whatever reason. Kiki didn’t quite understand what was going on, I don’t think; she kept asking what was going on and why they weren’t helping. Renee, well she was pretty much really calm, trying to help the others understand that I’m just keeping Mikayla safe as possible. As much as he hates to admit it, well actually no, he’ll admit it easily, Wesley was a mess. I could also hear Dren, Sardon and Tarb; kinda surprised they’re not up here watching all this. Especially Sardon, who loves to study this kind of stuff. And to make things worse, not only was Tory here, but now so were Jace and Cody.

Tory and Jace were fine because Tory had mentioned that he told me to do this. And Jace just kind of figured everything will be fine in the end. Cody on the other hand was swearing up a storm; he was pissed. But needless to say he was glad it was me and not some nut job…oh wait I am a nut job, but he still likes me. Except for this instance where I’m hurting his baby sister. But I’m the greatest guy for doing this even though I didn’t want to and didn’t want to cause her pain. But it’s to keep her safe; he understands. But I’m still a dead-man when he sees me next, but I’ll get the biggest hug ever. Mother fucker! But I’ll be welcomed greatly into the family. Bla, bla, bla. He’s just going back and forth; I get it; this is his little sister after all and she’s in so much pain.

Did I mention how much I hate this? It fucking sucks!

After a few more minutes of this crap the burning hot liquid was replaced with a cooler liquid that leaked into her mark and she started calming down a little bit; her screams and cries of pain stopped and she just laid there crying silently while shaking uncontrollably.

A few minutes of that all the oozing stopped and my fangs released themselves from her body quickly, causing her to jerk in surprise with a painful noise. Not long after they released from her the fangs all disappeared at the same time like they had never been there at all.

You have no clue how much I wanted to lie next to her and hold and cuddle with her until she calmed down, but I wasn’t allowed to. No, I had to wait with my mouth on her side until this thing---never explained what it would be---came and told us it was done. Here Miki lay in my bed, limp and pretty much motionless. If it wasn’t for her shaking and her harsh breathing I would’ve thought she was dead.

I was told that, while I waited I could do what I wished to do to her. And believe me there was a lot I wanted to do, but I won’t, because that **_will_** be her choice. So while I waited---hating every minute that ticked by---I held onto her sides while gently kissing her mark, licking up the blood that trickled out of the bite marks I had left on her…and they were deep. Boy this sucks ass.

Soon I heard this annoying voice talking from on the other side of Miki.

“Hello, hello, hello! My name is Kipper and I’m the marking administrator’s assistant/delivery boy. I’m here to tell you, Elliot Grant and Mikayla Cooper, CONGRADULATIONS! Mikayla Cooper you now belong to Elliot Grant and only Elliot Grant. One very important thing before I head off to my next people if you wish, Elliot, you can have her take your last name whenever. All you have to do is sign on this line that you want her named changed. Have a good day…oh well night. Any questions?” This little annoying green creature asked.

“So I can go up and comfort her now?”

“Yes. But rules say you should wait at least ten to fifteen minutes, or until the bleeding stops before mating; she could lose more blood if mating occurs too early.” Kipper explained.

“What if I were to put a band-aid over it?”

“A what?” Kipper asked clearly confused.

“A band-aid. Hold on… … … this, this is a band-aid. It’s like a small bandage.”

“I don’t know. I’ve never heard of those before. I’d have to do some research to find out what it contains to make sure it can’t make her sick.” Kipper said simply.

“She’s had band-aids before. All it is, is an adhesive bandage with gauze pad in the center. It’s used to cover small wounds and or cuts and scratches.”

“Then I don’t see why it wouldn’t be a problem. But I would still wait to mate for the proper time limit.” Kipper said as he left with a small pop.

Man I was annoyed; that thing, Kipper, was a major pain in the ass. I will follow the damn rules. I don’t even know if the mating part will happen tonight.

“El-Elli-Elliot?” I heard Miki call my name softly.

“Yes, what is it love?” I asked going to her immediately.

“I-is i-it over? Di-did yo-you fin-finish? Yo-you did-didn’t sto-stop too ear-early di-did?” Miki was stuttering out so bad; she still seemed like she was in pain. So I put my finger to her lips to silence her.

“Shhh…don’t speak. Yes it’s over and no I didn’t quit in the middle, I finished it. This annoying little creature called Kipper even came by and gave us a certificate saying that you belonged to me now and it even has the date and time written down on it. It also said that if I wanted I could change your last name to mine. Now hold still while I apply these.” I told her as I applied four small band-aids to the small puncture wounds I had made.

“That’s different.”

“What’s wrong? Is something wrong?” I heard the panic in her voice.

“No, no. It just your mark; it’s different now. It’s still a rose, but now it has a few vines on it, along with…is that my name?”

“Probably; Andy always said that vines are put there to signify a rose being protected by them and the unification of two people. Your name is there so others know who I belong to.” Miki explained softly, wincing a little as she tried to sit up.

Upon seeing Miki wince I quickly went over to her and pushed her down gently so she was lying back down.

“Don’t try to push yourself; I’m here for you.” I said calmly, pulling her into my arms.

So we laid there in silence, in my, no, our bed for awhile just enjoying each other’s company. Her breathing finally started to calm down and it was coming out evenly.

“Elliot?” I heard her ask softly.

“Yes, what is it my love?” I asked softly pulling her closer to me.

“I was just wondering…” Mikayla started.

“Yes?”

“Can I?” Mikayla started but was interrupted by knocking at my door; it was the whole gang knocking.

‘Damnit all to hell!’

* * *

 

** End Of P.O.V.: **

“Is everything ok in there? We haven’t heard any screaming or crying in awhile and we were just wondering if everything was ok.” Zoey said from the other side of the door.

“it doesn’t sound like there’s any mating going on in there either! Just wanted to make sure if there was any satisfaction going on now or later. Hey little sis, any orgasms yet?” Cody yelled from the other side of the door causing Mikayla turn bright red and Elliot to smack his head.

“Can we come in? We just want to make sure everything’s ok.” Wesley said quietly.

“Do you mind? I can introduce you to everybody?” Elliot asked rubbing her hand lightly.

“I guess not.” Mikayla said softly still red.

“Before I open the door though.” Elliot said simply.

“Yes?” Mikayla asked looking at him.

“You might want to pull your dress down. We don’t want everybody to see these.” Elliot whispered into her ear, motioning to her panties causing her to pull her dress down fast and turn even darker red.

“Hey, what’s going on in there? I hear talking; is she talking? Elliot?” Tory asked right at the door.

“Hold on and give me a sec. I just got done marking her a few minutes ago; I just wanted to give her a rest before getting into everything chaotic.” Elliot said unlocking his door revealing everybody standing there, some with smiles, some with smirks, worried looks and some just curious…


	3. Chapter 3

“So, is it done and over with? Does she belong to you now?” Kiki asked jumping up down.

“Yes, I’ve marked her. And no, Cody, we haven’t had sex; so lose the smirk. You too Jace.” Elliot said annoyed watching Miki’s older brothers.

“Awww…but that’s not fun!” Jace said in a mocking tone of voice.

“Leave them alone; he did what he had to do to keep her safe. That’s all that matters.” Tory said looking at his sister who was blushing like crazy from embarrassment.

“Well, come in. That’s what you want right?” Elliot asked inviting everybody in.

“To everybody who doesn’t know this is Mikayla; I call her Miki. Miki, you know Wesley and your brothers. Now before you have a panic attack these guys left Deep Blue; this is Dren, Sardon and Tarb.” Elliot said introducing the aliens which made Miki back up a little.

“Elliot’s right Mikayla; we didn’t believe it at first either, but they’re good.” Tory said getting a confused look from Miki, but she calmed down eventually.

“Ok. Now onto the rest of them. These girls are the mew mews. This is Zoey and she’s the leader and a cat like you; she is the Irimote Wildcat. This is Corina and she’s the Blue Lorikeet. This is Bridget and she’s the Finless Porpoise. This is Kiki and she’s the Golden Lion Tamarin Monkey. Then we have Renee and she is the Grey wolf, who we thought was the last mew mew, but we were wrong. And finally we have Bailey who is both the Andes Mountain Cat and the Amami Black Rabbit.” Elliot said introducing all the girls.

‘Where are the rest of them?’ Mikayla asked Elliot.

“What do you mean? This is all of them.” Elliot said looking at Mikayla.

‘No. The prophecy says there are ten mew mews who can transform. And then there’s me, who can’t transform. And I can feel them; they’re faint, but I can feel the rest of them.’ Mikayla said to Elliot who looked confused, but believed her.

“What’s going on Elliot?” Wesley asked looking from Mikayla to Elliot.

“Miki says there are more mew mews out there.” Elliot said earning screams from the girls making Mikayla cover her ears.

“Hey, where did her ears and tail go? And it’s not 1862; it’s 2017.” Cody asked going over to Mikayla and poking at her earning a slap to the head from Tory.

“What was that for?” Cody asked confused as he held his head in pain.

“Stop poking at her and leave her alone. And finally you weren’t supposed to tell her that like that. See, now you’ve gone and freaked her out.” Tory exclaimed as Ryou went over to Mikayla.

“What’s going on with there being more mew mews?” Corina asked annoyed.

“Not now Corina; I have to calm Miki down and then I’ll figure it all out. And when I do; I will let you all know as well.” Elliot said as he climbed into bed with Mikayla.

‘Wh-what? I-I-I don’t understand.’ Mikayla said to Elliot alone.

“I know you don’t; but it’s ok. We’ll help _you_ understand; we all will. But in explaining all this to you; you need to help us understand what you mean by more mew mews. Can you do that for me after I help you?” Elliot asked Mikayla moving some her hair to the side.

‘Yes…’ Mikayla said to him.

“Good; now listen to me very carefully. The world that you and your brothers came from is in the year of 1873. Now, the world that I am from; that everyone here is from; and the world that you and your brothers now live in is 2017.” Elliot started to explain to her; she looked confused, but nodded her head.

“And apparently we were all born in this world and not the 1800’s.” Cody said earning another smack to the head.

“What the hell; it’s the truth!” Cody yelled annoyed.

“It may be; but Elliot’s trying to take this slowly so that Mikayla doesn’t have a complete panic attack.” Tory exclaimed annoyed.

‘N-no…I-I-I was born in 1858.’ Mikayla said panicking as she got out of bed and started to run to the window.

“No, no, no; Miki, come here. Everything is ok; everything’s ok. Let me explain.” Elliot said pulling Mikayla over to the bed and began rocking her.

He sat there rocking Mikayla back and forth on his lap for a little bit while she cried in confusion.

‘I-I-I don’t understand…’ Mikayla cried to Elliot.

“I know you don’t; I know. But I’m here to explain it to you; or would rather it come from Wesley or your brothers?” Elliot asked as he continued to rock her as he managed to get them to where he was leaning against the wall.

‘It doesn’t matter…’ Mikayla said to Elliot as she leaned into his embrace and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Elliot just sighed and looked at the others.

“I can explain it.” Wesley said as he sat on the bed next to them as everyone else sat on the ground.

“Before you start, can I ask something?” Zoey asked raising her hand.

“Yes, what is it?” Wesley asked looking at her.

“Why can I hear her when nobody else can?” Zoey asked.

“What are you talking about?” Elliot asked curiously looking at her.

“When she speaks to just you or in her head or whatever it is; I can hear her, but the others can’t. Like earlier when that guy came around; I could hear her crying out for help, but Renee couldn’t. And I can hear her when she talks to you.” Zoey said simply.

“I don’t know; Miki doesn’t know you enough to trust you yet. Or maybe she does; I’m not sure. Ultimately it’s a good thing; because then she’ll have someone else to talk to aside from me. What do you think Miki; would you like someone else to talk to besides me? It seems that Zoey can hear you.” Elliot said removing some hair from her eyes while she and Zoey stared at each other in the eyes.

‘Can I get to know her first?’ Mikayla asked softly.

“Zoey, did you hear her?” Elliot asked.

“Yes. And of course; I want to get to know you as well.” Zoey said with a smile causing a small smile to come to Mikayla’s face.

“Hey, is that a smile?” Wesley asked looking at Mikayla; Mikayla just smiled.

“Well anyways; we should probably get to explaining what’s going on to Mikayla.” Jace said looking at everyone.

“Yes. Well Mikayla; your father was from your world and time era, but your mother was originally from here. So that being said your mother was actually born in 1975 and Andy was also born here in 1987 and then they traveled to your world where she met your dad in 1845. Or if you go by this time period she would’ve met him in 1989. Now, from what I gather and understand, you’re mother wanted to have you all in this time era and your father didn’t argue; the only thing he asked is that he name his first born son. So, in the world you and your brothers are from you were born in were: Andy in 1843, Tory in 1848, Jace in 1852, Cody in 1854 and you in 1858. However, you and your brothers were actually born here and the years that you were actually born were: Andy in 1987, Tory in 1992, Jace in 1996, Cody in 1998 and you in 2002. Now, I know this is a lot, but are you following what I’m telling you?” Wesley asked kindly.

Mikayla looked up at Elliot with a confused face; but in the end said that she kind of got it.

“Basically what he’s saying is; it’s just a whole big time warp thing. The world you come from was in the 1800s and the world that you’re in now was in the 1900s and 2000s and 2010s.” Dren said explaining it in a shorter version.

Mikayla was still unsure of Dren, Sardon and Tarb and she pushed herself closer to Elliot when Dren stepped forward.

“Ok, sorry; I didn’t mean to scare you.” Dren said sincerely in an apologetic tone of voice.

After a few seconds Mikayla calmed down. That was until Krod showed up; her eyes became huge, she started to hyperventilate and she was trying to back up more then she actually could.

“Miki, calm down; he’s on our side as well. He’s not going to hurt you.” Elliot said as he tried to comfort her; but nothing seemed to work.

“So it’s true; she’s still alive. Hmmm…nice panties.” Krod said as Mikayla had turned around to hide her face in Elliot’s shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably, while he pulled her dress down.

“Back off; what do you want?” Cody asked getting angry…fast; his eyes changed from brown to black in a matter of seconds.

Krod was an alien like Dren, Sardon and Tarb; so he has the big pointy ears. He has long black and white hair tied up into a ponytail that looked like a skunk’s tail and red eyes.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

What is going on here? Miki is freaking out; she’s dead scared. And Cody…well that could be a big brother thing, but I’m not sure.

‘Make him go away, please. Please Elliot.’ Miki begged me softly as she shook against me.

Crap…now I had a problem; she was involuntarily rocking her low half against mine and I was starting to become hard.

Shit. Shit. Shit. She’s starting to feel me.

‘El-Elliot?’ She asked me once I was full erect against her.

‘I’m sorry.’ I said to just her as I grabbed her hands so only she could hear me.

‘Why; it’s natural right?’ She asked me leaning her head against my shoulder, taking a deep breath.

‘Yes, but I don’t want to force you into something you may not be ready for.’ I told her as I breathed in her scent.

‘It’s ok; it kinda feels nice.’ She said shocking me as she took another deep breath.

Shit, she’s only making me want her badly.

“Krod, I think you should go.” I said looking directly at him. “I don’t want anything to get destroyed and you’re upsetting Miki…and Cody.” I continued.

“Miki?” Krod asked and then noticed that Elliot had marked her.

“Oh, so you marked the bitch then?” Krod asked rudely.

“Excuse me!” I shot back; my problem going away with my anger. “What did you just call her?” I asked moving Miki to the side as I stood up; she immediately hid under the covers.

“I called her what she is. Well, she’s not a dog so maybe I should call her a slut.” Krod said pissing me and her brothers off.

“What the hell is your problem?! What did she ever do to you?!” I asked enraged.

“I don’t care if you marked her and plan of fucking her; what my problem is, isn’t any of your god damn business!” Krod yelled infuriated.

“Wesley.” I said simply.

“Yes?” Wesley asked me.

“Get Miki out of her and take her to the basement; Krod can’t get there without permission. Take her brothers and Moko with as well.” I said simply as I stood there.

“Right. Mikayla, come on; I’m going to take you to safety.” Wesley said going over to my bed.

I could see out of the corner of my eyes that Miki was shaking her head no.

“Miki, go with Wesley.” I said calmly; again she shook her head.

I just looked at Wesley and he knew what to do; he picked her up and was going to carry her down.

I was shocked at her reaction; she completely freaked out, crying, having a major meltdown…which seemed more like a panic attack.

“Whiny little bitch.” Krod complained covering his ears as he left, but not before leaving a barrier so that no one except for Dren, Sardon and Tarb could leave.

“Ok, what in the hell’s fuck is going on here? Miki, calm down; he’s gone now.” I said to her, trying to calm down.

It took a few minutes but eventually both Miki and Cody calmed down and we started down to the basement.

“Somebody better start explaining and soon. Girls, call your parents and tell them you’re spending the night at a friends’ or something.” I said once we got downstairs.

“Work slumber party!” Kiki shouted as they all made their calls.

Ten minutes later all the girls came back and said they could stay the weekend; which was good because Dren and Sardon couldn’t get the barrier down until then.

“Ok, we’re waiting; what is going on?” I asked impatiently as Miki looked very upset.

“What’s going on?” Cody asked dazed and confused; completely out of it.

“You blacked out.” Tory said simply.

“Why?” Cody asked clearly confused.

“An alien named Krod.” Tory replied as we all looked at them.

“Don’t know the name. Come to think of it I only know the names of these guys and Deep Blue.” Cody said simply.

“Same here.” Tory and Jace replied back.

“So do any of you know what’s going on?” I asked looking at them.

“No. Right now, the only one who knows anything is Miki.” Jace said simply looking at his little sister.

“Hey, what’s going on? Hello, are you in there? I know you can talk. Mikayla, what’s going on? MIKAYLA MARIE COOPER; WHAT IS GOING ON?” Cody asked becoming angry as he began to shake her.

“Cody, stop it! That’s not gonna do anything!” Tory yelled as he and Jace pulled Cody away from Mikayla; who went into the fetal position.

“Miki? Miki, baby, what’s wrong?” I asked as I knelt down next to her as she began to cry.

“Miki…” I sighed as I pulled her to me in a comforting hug. I loved this girl and I couldn’t figure out what was wrong with her. How could I help her when I can’t figure out what was wrong?

“Moko can help! Moko knows what’s wrong!” Moko cried bouncing up and down as Miki grabbed a hold of me.

“Well then, what’s going on?” I asked looking at the happy little creampuff.

“I can show you; in the video feed!” It said again just as happy.

“Ok…” Was all I managed to get out.

“Well, we’ll have to start from the beginning.” Tory said simply, not knowing he used the wrong words.

“Ok! From the beginning it is!” Moko cried happily as it sent a beam of bright light at an empty wall and a video began to start…


	4. Chapter 4

“What’s going on?” Corina asked looking at the wall.

“Moko is showing from the beginning! Moko is showing from the beginning!” Moko yelled excitedly.

“Ok…” Corina said sweat dropping.

“Now shhh…” Moko said with a smile.

“Who’s that?” Kiki asked as a young girl and a two year old boy came on the wall.

“That…looks like…” Tory started shocked.

“……mom……” Jace and Cody said at the same time also shocked getting Mikayla’s attention.

“But who’s the boy?” Jace asked causing everyone, even Mikayla to smack her head.

“If that’s mom at around seventeen…that would’ve been Andy.” Tory said sighing in frustration.

“Yes…now hush up and watch!” Moko exclaimed shocking everyone.

“Raya! Get your butt and Andy’s butt back in this house right now!” A lady yelled.

“Moko…can we skip this part?” Tory asked looking at Moko.

“Next!” Moko sounded and all of the sudden there was a swirl and you could see Raya holding onto Andy as they fell to the ground only to be caught by someone.

“Hey, are you ok?” The man asked setting Raya and Andy down.

“Yes, I’m ok; thanks for catching me.” Raya said calmly as Moko came down.

“Hey, you’re a Mekomoka.” The guy said.

“Yes I am! I am Moko; call me Moko!” The thing shouted happily.

“Would you be willing to come with me?” The guy asked kindly.

“No, he wouldn’t! He’s staying with me and my son; Moko makes my son happy.” Raya said back.

“So…it belongs to you then?” The guy asked shocked.

“Yes! Well no…he just lives with me and my son…and my…” Raya started and then was interrupted by a thrill noise.

“Raya!!! Where the hell are you! And where is my boy?!” a woman screamed running to them.

“My mother…” Raya said annoyed as her mother came running up.

“Where’s Anderson; is he ok? Where’s my precious boy?” The lady asked and then she noticed Andy on Raya’s leg.

“Anderson! Are you ok? Come here!” The lady said sweetly all of the sudden holding out her arms…but Andy didn’t move.

“Mom, that’s enough! He’s not your son; he’s mine!” Raya shot back annoyed as she picked up her son, who hid in her shoulder.

“Well I never…I’ve raised you better then that!” The woman, Raya’s mother yelled, but Raya ignored her.

“Moko…where are we?” Raya asked the happy bouncing thing.

“We’re in Jabes 1848!” Moko exclaimed happily to shocked Raya and her mother.

“WHAT?!?!?!” Raya and her mother screamed.

“Raya, what the hell is that?! Who said you could get a tattoo?!” Raya’s mother asked enraged.

“What are you talking about; I don’t have a tattoo.” Raya said simply.

“Then what’s that?” Raya’s mother asked pointing to Raya’s opened shirt stomach.

“What the hell?!” Raya asked as she looked at a weird mark on her stomach.

“You’re not from here are you?” The guy asked.

“How could you tell?” Raya asked looking at the mark on the left side of her stomach.

“Because if you were, you’d be able to tell that’s a mark…not this so called tattoo. I don’t even know what a tattoo is.” The guy said.

“Who are you and what’s a mark and why is it on my body?” Raya asked annoyed.

“Well, I’m Cody; prince of the land. A mark, like the one on your stomach is how men here identify whether or not a girl has been marked or not. If a girl isn’t marked then only one guy will ever be able to see it. If a girl is marked, she belongs to a guy already and other men will be able to see it. All girls, unless into girls can see marks as well.” The guy, Cody explained.

“Excuse me! Some guy is going to own me?! I don’t think so! Moko, I want to go back home! Or somewhere women are treated fairly!” Raya screamed shocked.

“I think we should stay.” Raya’s mother said simply looking around.

“I think your mark is lovely by the way.” Cody said looking at Raya.

“Next please Moko.” Tory said making Moko go to the next scene, which was Cody marking and mating Raya.

Needless to say everyone in the room turned red from embarrassment while Mikayla hid her red face in Elliot’s chest while Renee and Bridget covered Kiki’s ears and eyes.

“Next!” Tory yelled.

Tory’s birth

“Next! Next!”

More sex

“NEXT!”

Jace’s Birth.

“Next…”

More sex…

“NEXT! Moko, could we just skip any and all sex stuff, please?” Tory asked blushing

“Aye! Aye!” Moko said happily

Cody’s Birth.

“Next…”

“So, Raya, how are you feeling?” A man with dark brown hair and a woman with long blonde hair asked looking at her.

“Oh you know…very pregnant; ready to have a girl around. How are you two doing? How is it having a son now?” Raya asked looking at the two.

“Oh, it’s great! Elliot’s great to have around and is a pleasure to have.” The lady said smiling.

“I’m glad. Are you planning on having anymore?” Cody asked looking at the couple before them.

“No…there were a lot of complications with Elliot and then I got really sick afterwards so the doctors told us it wouldn’t be safe or smart to try. Besides, having just Elliot at least makes me happy. If I could’ve had more I would’ve, but at this point I only have room in my heart for Elliot. Well…until he’s older and has my grandchildren.” The lady said with a smile.

“You know, we’ve been friends for years now, correct Raya?” The man asked pulling her aside.

“Yes, that’s correct. Why do you ask?” Raya asked.

“What’s he hiding?” The man asked.

“What do you mean?” Raya asked confused.

“Well from the time you found out you were pregnant with Andy; you’ve always wanted not only a boy, but also a younger sister for said boy to protect. Why does it seem like he doesn’t want a girl at all?” The man asked.

“I’m not sure…but it is how it is.” Raya said simply.

“Ok…” The man said simply.

“Moko…next please…way next.” Tory said slightly annoyed.

“OK!”

“Moko pause please.” Cody said looking at Moko.

“Pause!” Moko yelled.

“What is it Cody?” Tory and Jace asked looking Cody.

“I know I wasn’t that old when mom was pregnant with Mikayla and all…but I have seen pregnant women before. Mom doesn’t look very pregnant at all throughout the pregnancy. Is it just me; or what?” Cody asked confused.

“Mikayla was born early and she was a small baby…” Tory said simply.

“Yeah…but still…” Cody said looking onward.

“Maybe it’ll be explained later.” Tory said.

“Maybe…” Cody sighed.

** Six Months Later: **

It was the middle of the night in Jabes in 1859 in the middle of January; there was a nasty, heavy, freezing cold snow storm coming down from the mountains.

While the snow storm was going on outside, inside a decent sized home a storm was going on inside; Raya and Cody were arguing while baby Mikayla was screaming and crying out in pain.

“Six months…Cody, why didn’t you tell me about the curse? I would’ve understood; all you would’ve had to do was explain it. Now I have a baby that I can’t even hold, let alone touch. I love my baby girl so much and I can’t do anything to help her. She’s in so much pain all of the time and there’s nothing I can do for her!” Raya cried.

“Raya…I’m sorry. I knew how much you wanted a girl and I didn’t want you to give up on your dreams or anything. I really don’t know what else to say…” Cody said hanging his head in disappointment.

“Mom, dad?” A sixteen year old Andy asked coming into the room.

“What is it Andy?” Raya asked looking at her son with tears in her eyes.

“Can I take Mikayla in my room for the night? The wind is blowing directly at her upstairs in her room; she’s freezing. I know there’s not a lot we can do for her, but we can try to keep her warm, can’t we?” Andy asked looking at his mother.

“Yeah, that’d be fine. Thanks Andy.” Raya said sniffling.

“Thanks mom.” Andy said as he ran to get the baby.

Ten minutes and a screaming baby later Andy was in his room with the door shut tight along with ten year old Tory, six year old Jace and four year old Cody Jr.

“So, do we all know the plan?” Andy asked looking at everyone.

“Yes.” Everyone whispered back.

“Ok good. Tory, you’ll go out first and I’ll pass you Jace and then Cody and finally Mikayla. Are we all ready? I understand if any of you want to back down; I’ll understand.” Andy said looking at everyone, mainly Jace and Cody.

“We’re ready; no backing down for us!” Jace and Cody exclaimed in a whisper as they all got dressed and got the baby dressed and wrapped up in at least four blankets to keep her warm.

First Tory was out the window and as Andy said he Jace was next, followed by Cody and finally, carefully Andy handed Tory Mikayla as he carefully slipped out and quietly shut the window behind him.

“So…do you know where we we’re going?” Tory asked as Andy took Mikayla back and zipped her into his coat with her face facing his chest.

“No…but I know someone who does.” Andy said simply.

“Who? I thought this was a family thing.” Jace whined.

“Hi!” A girl yelled jumping out of the shadows.

“Ahhh!” Jace and Cody screamed falling on their asses.

“Hey Jade. You know where the witch lives?” Tory asked as he and the girl, after she got done laughing, helped Jace and Cody up.

“You bet I do. I’ve been there a few times. Are you guys ready for this? because if you are, we’d better get going before the storm gets worse…especially since we’re going into the mountains. So how are we doing this?” Jade asked looking at Andy.

Jade is Andy’s girlfriend and lives a few houses away. She has long, bright green hair and green eyes, is fourteen and is a few inches shorter than Andy. She has dog DNA and is fiercely loyal. She loves Andy’s entire family and they love her…even though she loves to prank and scare the crap out of Jace and Cody.

“Well, we’ll go in a straight line…hopefully. We’ll need to stay close and I brought goggles to try help us see better. So put them on…properly; and no playing with them; leave them on. Jade and I will lead the way; I have Mikayla. Cody, I want you right behind me and Jade, and Jace behind him. Tory, you’ll be at the end to keep an eye on the two monkeys in the middle. If you, for whatever or any reason get separated or feel like you’re going to get separated, the safe word is “Star Trek.” Yell it; and yell it loud if you can’t see us. Do you all understand?” Andy asked looking at everyone as they put their goggles on.

“Yes.” Everyone responded.

“Ok, let’s get going then.” Andy and Jade said as they led the way.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

So for fifteen minutes the boys listened to Jade as she led the way; Andy was also listening for his brothers to make sure they were still behind them.

** An Hour Later: **

“I can’t get over how much she looks just like you.” Jade said as they took a break and an abandoned, always heated cabin for a few minutes.

“Actually…she looks exactly like you.” Jade said getting a closer look.

“*sigh* Because she is mine.” Andy whispered.

“WHAT?!” Jade screamed shocked.

“Moko pause!” Tory exclaimed as he, Jace, Cody, Elliot and Wesley sat there shocked; Mikayla on the other hand started hyperventilated as she got up and ran upstairs and out of the basement.

“Miki, wait!” Elliot yelled chasing after her while Tory, Jace and Cody sat there shocked, not having a clue at all what to do.

** With Elliot and Miki: Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

“Miki stop!” I yelled catching up to Miki who had tripped over her own feet and was on the ground.

‘Why?’ Mikayla asked.

“I don’t know. Miki, talk to me; it’s just you and me.” I said sitting on the floor next to Miki.

“Why didn’t they tell me any of this?” Miki asked quietly looking at me with tears in her eyes.

“I don’t think that they knew; they seem just as shocked as you. I think that only Andy and your parents knew. I’m sure they had their reasons for not telling you. As for why, I don’t know. Right now, all I know is that your family loves you very much.” I told her while holding her in my arms.

“Do you love me too?” She asked softly.

“Of course I do. More then you’ll ever know.” I told her softly as I moved some hair out of the way and started to gently kiss her neck; leaving butterfly kisses.

“I love you too…” Mikayla sighed as I kissed her softly.

After a few minutes she jumped a little as I found my way up under her dress and to her mark.

“Mine.” I whispered into her hair as I held onto her.

“Elliot.” Mikayla whimpered against me.

‘Damnit…this is bad…I’m getting really turned on right now. I want to travel just a little hi…’ I thought to myself as I ran my hands up her stomach, making her shudder until I heard footsteps.

“Hey, are you ok?” It was Zoey.

“Yeah…we’re ok. Miki’s starting to feel better; she doesn’t understand it, but she’s trying.” I said looking at Zoey as Wesley came upstairs.

“Hey, do you wanna continue with the video feed or no?” Wesley asked us.

“Miki?” I asked.

‘I want to finish…I wanna know why.’ Miki said to just me.

“Ok. Well, let’s get back down there.” I said scooting away from Miki as Zoey helped her up.

“Girls, why don’t you go ahead; we’ll be down after a little bit.” Wesley said holding me back.

“Something wrong?” I asked looking at one of my best friends.

“What were you doing to her up here?” Wesley asked me.

“What do you mean?” I asked trying to play it cool.

“Oh come on Elliot; her face was bright red when I got up here and you have a visitor.” Wesley said motioning to my crotch.

“Damnit…I all I did was lightly kiss her neck and touched her mark.” I said as I started to think of something that would piss me off.

“I suppose it doesn’t help that you had her sitting in your lap.” Wesley said looking at me.

“Yeah…I suppose. Well we’d better get back to them before they start to wonder.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Good…now we can continue on. Moko…start up again.” Tory said as Elliot found Miki and sat with her and Zoey.

“Shhh! Jace and Cody don’t know. The only ones who know are me, mom and dad…and now you. You have to promise not to say anything.” Andy said looking Jade directly in the eyes.

“But why? She looks like both your mother and father as well…and I know that he’s not your biological father because you told me that already. What’s going on?” Jaded asked curious.

“Ok, I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell anyone.” Andy warned.

“Fine, I won’t say a thing.” Jade said looking at her future mate.

“My mom wanted a daughter so bad…but for some reason dad doesn’t seem to want one. But that’s not why they didn’t have a daughter. While pregnant with Cody mom got really sick and started having complications. But she wouldn’t get an abortion. Oh, and abortion is something that exists in the world that we were born in that allows a mother to get rid of the baby if she wants or if there’s problems. Anyways…she didn’t give up and ended up after hours of labor had a C-section, which is where they cut the baby out of you instead of pushing it out.” Andy explained taking a breath.

“After all that doctors told her she wouldn’t be able to have kids anymore. Or rather that she shouldn’t. But she still had perfectly good eggs. So…as we now know Mikayla was cursed by this witch for some reason. We were visiting some friends of mom’s in the other world when I met this lady. Don’t worry…I had no interest in her; I found her on the internet. I’m not going to explain all that. But I found her and talked to her and my parents. We figured since the curse is on Cody Sr.’s side that if we did it a different way, she wouldn’t be affected.” Andy explained.

“What did you do?” Jade asked while Jace and Cody slept on the couch behind them.

“My mom, dad and I paid this lady to have mom’s baby. They went to the doctors and they took mom’s remaining eggs and inserted them into this lady. The only problem is, that we didn’t think of was the sperm…” Andy said trailing off.

“You didn’t have sex with this lady did you? I mean, you have that right to I guess…never mind…” Jade said trailing off, looking down, upset.

“No! No, I didn’t have sex with her. Jade, you’re the only one I love enough in that way; you’re the only one I want to make love to some day. No, I just gave them a sample of my sperm in a cup. I’m sure dad would’ve done it…but the curse. Ummm…anyways, the pregnancy was going good until that girl…we’ll call her “Gabby,” got in a car accident; she went into labor a month and a half early. Needless to say, Gabby passed away in childbirth and like Cody, Mikayla was delivered via C-section. Doctors said they didn’t know if she’d survive…but she did. She’s stronger then people giver her credit for; she fought and she survived...just like my great grandma and mom. My great grandma’s name was Makenzie and you know my mom is Raya. That’s why I wanted to name her Mikayla; she was named after my great grandma and my mom. I came up with Mikayla. The “Mik” is from my great grandma and “ayla” is from my mother. I had to add in the “yl” because “Mikaya” would sound a little weird.” Andy started explaining.

“Wait…why did you name her?” Jade asked confused.

“Mom and dad asked me if I wanted to because she was a product of me. So I said sure.” Andy said shrugging his shoulders.

“Oh…so she’s not your dad’s then. I guess that makes since.” Jade said as she stood up to wake the boys so they could get a move on it.

“No, she is. After she got out of the hospital and just before we brought her home my dad had given her a special formula that would give her his DNA and would take away Gabby’s and mine. I signed all the papers to give mom complete custody of her and all this and it was all done and over with. And I did all that because she’s my mother…and mixing parents’ and child’s DNA is weird and wrong in so many ways. I just wanted to help mom and make her happy. She may not have my DNA in her anymore, but she’s still my family; she’s my sister and I feel that connection with her. I was just glad I could give mom what she wanted…not so much so now that the curse it still in effect…” Andy said sighing.

“Yeah…I hope the witch takes it back. Did you bring payment?” Jade asked looking at Andy.

“Yeah, we brought a few different things just in case.” Andy said simply as he got ready to get going.

After they got Jace and Cody up they were up and out again.

About a half an hour later they arrived at a crappy looking shack.

All of the sudden the old door flew open and out walked an old looking lady; the witch.

“I’ve been expecting you; come in. Come in before you all get pneumonia.” The witch said ushering the children into her hut. Which, don’t judge a book by its cover; outside looks like crap, but on the inside it looks like a mansion.

So after a lot of arguing between the witch and Andy and payment agreements were made, the witch agreed to take reverse the curse on all generations to come.

Needless to say Raya and Cody Sr. were extremely happy that they could now hold and touch their daughter, but…they were also extremely pissed that they went and did this without asking or even telling them. So Jade moved in and all four of them were grounded for over a month…


	5. Chapter 5

After Andy, Tory, Jace, Cody Jr. and Jade took Mikayla to get the curse reversed they noticed that Mikayla was now an almost normal, healthy baby who didn’t cry so much anymore; I mean she cried from time to time, but not like before.

** 10 Months Old: **

“Who’s the cutest little baby girl ever? You are; Mikayla is!” Raya cooed playing peek-a-boo with Mikayla.

“How long do you think she’s going to do that for?” Jace asked looking at his mother before getting ready for school.

“As long as she’s allowed. And Mikayla seems to really enjoy it, so yeah… At least she’s not screaming or crying in pain anymore. Nor is she throwing up everything; she can actually eat now. Well…in a since anyways…” Andy said smiling at his mother as Jade came out.

“Getting ready for school?” Jade asked looking at Andy.

“Yep…my last few weeks.” Andy said kissing Jade.

“Ewww!!!” Jace and Cody Jr. said making puking faces.

“Boys, leave your brother alone…” Raya said looking up at her sons smiling.

“Ewww…” Mikayla said mimicking her brothers.

“Hahaha!” Tory, Jace and Cody Jr. all dropped to the ground laughing their asses off.

“Now, look what you’ve gone and done…by Jade, Mom; come on boys…” Andy sighed as he and his brothers were out the door.

“Ahhh! Her first words!” Raya cried excitedly hugging her baby girl.

“What’s going on?” Cody asked coming out of his bedroom ready for work.

“Mikayla said her first words!” Raya cried excitedly as Jade went to get something to eat.

“Oh don’t worry about that dear, I’ll make you something. Mikayla has to see daddy before he goes to work anyways.” Raya said handing Mikayla over to Cody.

“So what was her first word?” Cody asked looking at the baby in his arms as Raya went to make her and Jade something to eat.

“Ewww…Uh hehehe!” Mikayla said putting her little hand on Cody’s nose and then giggled.

“Ewww huh? I’ll show you ewww!” Cody said throwing Mikayla in the air and then catching her again making her giggle.

“Oh hunny don’t do that; you know it upsets her little tummy wummy.” Raya said making faces at Cody.

“Ok then…how about this?” Cody said as he set her on her feet to try to get her to walk; she would take a few steps with his help but then she would become deadweight and plainly refuse to walk all together.

“My, my; what a big girl you are…stop that; you’re not allowed to grow up.” Raya said causing Mikayla to tilt her head to the side.

“Oh, you think you’re just so cute don’t you?” Raya asked and Mikayla tilted her head to the other side with a smile.

“She doesn’t think she’s just so cute Raya; she knows her just that cute. Don’t you booger?” Cody asked kissing Mikayla’s cheek making her giggle some more.

** 1 Year Old: **

By the time Mikayla reached a year old she figured out that tilting her head to either side with a cute smile she could get whatever she wanted…which was usually “Scooby Doo” or “Courage the Cowardly Dog” or “Cat-Dog”; some things Raya had brought from her world.

Another thing that Mikayla really liked was almost any type of music except for heavy metal; when the guys were gone Raya would dance with Mikayla.

When it came to potty training, Mikayla got that right away; she was in pull ups by a year and three months.

Talking; she didn’t really form any full sentences yet, but she would say single or double words every now and then.

Walking on the other hand…did not catch on right away; she didn’t start walking until she was about a year and eight months. But that might be because her parents babied her and would just pick her up whenever they felt like she couldn’t do it; half the time they wouldn’t let her try…Raya was more at fault than Cody, but he didn’t help either.

For the longest time she’d just bounce on her knees…

“Scooby! Scooby! Scooby!” Mikayla cried bouncing all over the carpeted floor.

“No…not Scooby Doo again?” Jace asked annoyed as they watched Mikayla bounce along happily.

“Hey, you asked her what she wanted to watch. Just remember that…” Andy said popping in Scooby Doo.

“I know…” Jace sighed defeated.

That night Andy and Jade offered to watch the younger kids while Cody and Raya went out for date night…something they haven’t done since Mikayla came along.

Half way through three episodes of Scooby Doo Mikayla was passed out.

** 2 Years Old: **

Mikayla discovered blue roses and the field they grew in; Cody Sr. would take her.

“Daddy, please put me down.” Mikayla said softly as she was up on Cody’s shoulders.

“Ok. Now remember to be careful of the thorns; they’re sharp.” Cody said holding her mere inches from the ground.

“Daddy! Down please!” Mikayla cried, kicking her little legs, trying to get to the ground.

“Now, what did I say?” Cody asked lifting her higher up.

“*huff* Be careful of the thorns…” Mikayla huffed looking at her dad.

“Very good. There you go; stay where I can see you. Do you understand me?” Cody asked seriously.

“Yes daddy.” Mikayla said swaying her arms behind her back as she went to pick blue roses.

By the time she was two Mikayla was also forming perfect words and sentences…much to her grandfather’s dismay...that’s why Raya was teaching her so much.

It was also discovered…don’t ever run out of orange juice.

“AHHHH!!!” Mikayla was on the ground screaming, throwing a temper tantrum.

“Why is she screaming like that?! I can hear her down the sidewalk!” Andy exclaimed walking inside.

“We ran out of orange juice…it’s you all over again.” Raya said trying to pick up the screaming toddler.

“Yeah…but I was apple juice. Don’t forget Tory’s grape juice explosion; and Jace with milk. Oh, and don’t forget when Cody didn’t have any cookies…” Andy said looking around.

“I know…you had that one thing…your father went to get a few things of orange juice.” Raya sighed once she got a hold of Mikayla.

“You would think you would learn by now…” Andy said as Jade came in with a small thing of orange juice.

“Hey, look what Jade has…” Raya said getting Mikayla’s attention.

Once she seen the thing of orange juice she reached for it.

“Jade, don’t give it to her just yet. Mikayla, do you want that orange juice?” Raya asked calmly.

“YEEESSS!” Mikayla cried, still reaching for it.

“Then you need to stop the screaming. Do you understand me?” Raya asked seriously.

“…Yes…” Mikayla breathed, huffing, trying to calm down.

“Good…now you can have it after your time out. Uh-uh-uh; no screaming. you’re going on time out because of the screaming. if you’re going to act up again, there’ll be no orange juice period and you can go for an early nap. Do you understand that?” Raya asked placing Mikayla on a stool in a corner.

“Yes mommy…that’s fair…” Mikayla said softly as Jade placed the orange juice on the counter.

“When you hear this timer go off you can get up; but not before then. I love you and this is for your own good.” Raya said as she waited by the counter…all her boys watching shocked.

“I did that with all of you boys as well.” Raya said as they waited…well she waited; the boys went to their rooms.

After five minutes Mikayla was able to get off of time out. and needless to say she never had another temper tantrum like that again…nor did they ever run out of orange juice…

** 3 Years Old: **

The family learned just how much a bitch Raya’s mom actually was.

Cody and Raya were in the kitchen talking when Mikayla came up and tugged on her mother’s skirt.

“Yes, what is it baby?” Raya asked picking Mikayla up and set her on the counter.

“What’s an abortion?” Mikayla asked looking at her mother.

“Where on earth did you hear that word?” Raya asked right away while Cody watched.

“Grandma…she said that I should’ve been aborted or that mommy should’ve have an abortion. Said I was a mistake and should’ve never been born…” She was going to continue, but Raya stopped her.

“That’s enough now. Do not listen to your grandmother; she’s crazy. Andy! Andy, get out here now!” Raya yelled though the house.

“Yes, what is it mom?” Andy asked running out of his room, zipping up his pants while Jade adjusted her dress.

“Can you please take Mikayla, Cody Jr., Jace and Tory to the park and out for ice cream. By the way, that’s not a question; take them to the park and out for ice cream.” Raya said looking directly into Andy’s eyes.

“Yes mother…” Andy said as he went to get the boys while Jade took Mikayla.

Later that night, they learned not to give Mikayla a whole lot of ice cream and other sugars; she was bouncing off all the walls until about two in the morning. When she woke up at about nine, which is sleeping in for her, she acted like she had a hangover.

** 4 Years Old: **

By four, Mikayla’s life turned upside down.

“Cody, I’m fucking serious! I want my daughter to have an education just like her brothers and she’s not going to get it here! With or without you, I am taking my kids to the world I was born in and she will get a fair shot! And with Moko, you know I can do it too! Do I make myself clear?!” Raya asked enraged.

“Yes of course; I understand. Raya, whatever makes you happy.” Cody said hugging her.

“But? I know there’s a but in there somewhere.” Raya said looking at Cody.

“I have to tell my parents. You know as well as I do, if I don’t let them know dad will destroy everything.” Cody said simply.

“Fine…but I want out of here.” Raya said tapping her foot.

“That’s fine. We’ll leave when you get everything that we’ll need.” Cody said simply.

“Fine.” Raya said going inside…

** The Day of the Move: **

“Mikayla, slow down; you can’t go that fast, remember? You’re going to hurt yourself!” Raya yelled as Mikayla ran back and forth.

“Yes mommy! Do you think your friends will like the blue roses I picked for them?” Mikayla asked holding a bouquet of roses.

“I’m sure Mr. and Mrs. Grant will love them.” Raya said with a smile.

“What about their son?” Mikayla asked innocently.

“What? How did you know they had a son?” Raya asked confused.

“Because you said so…the other night. You said that you hope that even though Jace and Cody are older that they would get along with your friends’ son. Because we’ll be staying with them for awhile. Do you think their son will like me and want to be friends with me too? And what about Andy and Tory?” Mikayla asked softly.

“I don’t know baby…I swear you listen better than your brothers do sometimes. Sometimes little boys get along with other little boys better then little girls. As for Andy and Tory…they’ll probably make friends with older kids their age. Understand?” Raya asked trying to explain it to Mikayla.

“Do you think he’ll think I’m a freak and won’t like me because of my ears and tail?” Mikayla asked looking down.

“I’m sure Elliot would love you just the way you are. But he’s a little boy; they don’t always like the same things as little girls. And his father, Mr. Grant is going to try and figure out why you have ears and a tail and maybe a way to make them disappear.” Raya said softly.

“Ok…can I play now?” Mikayla asked while they waited.

“For a little bit; we’re leaving as soon as your father gets back.” Raya said simply.

“Yay!” Mikayla cried running up and down the road again.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

Raya noticed Mikayla staring off into space; she thought she was out of breath until she seen her wave at someone and then her worst nightmare happened.

“Ahhhh!” Mikayla cried out in pain as an arrow was shot into her right shoulder.

“Mikayla!” Raya yelled running to her.

“Mom?” Cody Jr. asked coming out of the house.

“Get back in the house now!” Raya yelled, but Cody didn’t listen; Andy had to forcibly pull him in.

“Mikayla!” Raya exclaimed once she got to Mikayla.

“Mommy!” Mikayla cried and just started screaming when the man who shot her shot her mother several times with arrows in her back, shoulders, through her stomach and a head shot, killing her instantly.

“MOMMY!!!” Mikayla screamed until she became horse…also her dad showed up, pulled her out from under her mother and threw her to Andy, who caught her and took her inside, removing the arrow and bandaged her up the best he could as they hid in the bathroom until their dad got back.

The man who shot and killed Raya was none other than Krod.

“Moko pause please!” Tory called.

“Pause!” Moko called out.

“Well that explains a lot…” Everyone in the room said at once while Mikayla cried into Elliot’s shoulder.

“Maybe we should take a few minute break…” Elliot suggested.

“Yeah…sounds good to me…” Tory sighed as he watched Mikayla and Elliot walk upstairs.

“What are you doing?” Wesley asked Kiki and Zoey.

“Just going upstairs.” Zoey replied.

“Getting a snack.” Kiki said with a smile.

“Leave them alone…” Wesley and Tory said simply.

“But…” Zoey started as Kiki and a few others went to get some cake to eat; they later brought it back downstairs.

“No buts…they’re not going to have sex or anything major; there’s not enough time. That probably wasn’t easy for Mikayla to see…again. He’s just going to comfort her a little; and if that means they fool around a little…so be it. I know with Elliot, she’s taken care of and he won’t push her past her limits. I trust him.” Tory said simply looking at Zoey.

“Ok…” Zoey said as Kiki brought down a bunch of cakes and such.

** With Elliot and Mikayla: **

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

“Miki…are you ok?” I asked as I sat next to her on our bed.

‘I-I…no…’ She said softly in her head to me as tears started to fall.

“I’m sorry you had to see that again.” I said rubbing her back trying my best to comfort her.

She leaned her head against my shoulder as she asked me a question, ‘will it ever get easier?’

“I don’t know…I lost my parents as well. But…not in any way that you did; I didn’t witness it. Not like you had to. So while the pain I felt to losing my parents has passed; I don’t know how long it will be for the pain you feel to fade. But, I hope it does someday. And until it does, I will be here for you; and so will your brothers.” I told her simply while rubbing her back.

“Thank you…” Miki said softly to me; she had a small smile.

“I love you.” I told her as I hugged her.

“I love you too.” She said softly as she pushed away from me, looking directly in my eyes as she laid down.

“Miki…what do you want; what do you want me to do?” I breathed as I crawled on top of her, pushing her dress up to see her mark.

“I’m not ready yet…not for all the way; not yet. But…maybe get ready…” She said softly; I knew what she meant.

“Ok.” I told her as I touched her mark causing to shiver before kissing her passionately.

I kissed her until she couldn’t breathe; I could’ve lasted a little longer, but I didn’t want to smother her…so I started to gently kiss her neck.

“Elliot…” I heard her whimper against me as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

After a little bit I decided to let go of her hips and put above her shoulders; I then decided to press my body directly onto hers.

“Elliot!” She cried out as she wrapped her legs around my waist; she seemed to enjoy this.

After a little bit I decided to pull away and be done before we went any further then kissing. She wasn’t quite ready for any of that; not yet. Besides…if we’re going to go all the way, I don’t want the others here; they don’t need to hear her scream out like that…especially her brother; they would never let me hear the end of it.

“Elliot?” She asked softly.

“Are you ready to go back downstairs and watch more of everything?” I asked looking at her.

“Ok…” She said, blushing a little as she pushed her dress down.

“Don’t worry; we’ll continue this all later. I’ll show you pleasure you’ve never felt before.” I whispered in her ear making her blush even more.

“Elliot?” She asked softly.

“Yes, what is it?” I asked looking at her and then I heard her stomach grumble.

It was then I realized what time it was…nearly six at night.

“Hungry?” I asked while looking at her.

“Yes…” She said softly looking down while fidgeting with her fingers.

“Is there something else?” I asked looking at her.

“Can I change into some pajamas?”

“Do you have any here?”

“Is my bag here?”

“Umm yeah; here.” I said handing it to her and she pulled out a long night shirt with matching frilly little shorts.

“I have everything in here…if my suitcase was here, I’d have my bed, clothes shelf and drawing table. My bad and suitcase…they’re enchanted to fit anything and everything I own or need. Oh, I’m sorry.” She said softly looking at me when I gave her a confused look.

“No its fine…I remember your bag now; you had it when you first came to visit. I guess I must’ve forgotten. Do you want some privacy?” I asked looking at her.

“Privacy?” She questioned back. That’s right…some of her vocabulary is different there then it is from here.

“Do you want me to go while you change?” I asked her.

“No, you’re fine. Unless you wish to go.” She said softly as she slipped the shorts on. And then it happened; she pulled her dress off.

“Elliot?” She asked when she seen me staring at her breasts; she’s defiantly grown up, that’s for sure.

“Yes?” I asked right away, blushing.

“Is something wrong?” She asked walking over to me slipping on her shirt.

“No, nothing…” I said watching her chest.

She didn’t say anything; she just gently took my hand and placed it gently on one her breasts while looking at me directly in my eyes.

“It’s ok. Mama and daddy said that…when I find my mate that this was ok. But…it has to be my mate and no one else. Mama also said that it has to be love…” Miki said looking at me while taking a few deep breaths.

“That’s very true. And I love you very much.” I said letting go of her breast and wrapped my arms around her waist and gently kissed her.

“I love you very much too.” She said after I broke apart.

“Now…let’s go see what we can find to eat.” I said leading her downstairs.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Miki…can you go downstairs and tell Zoey to tell everyone to come up for something to eat?” Elliot asked looking around.

“Sure…” Mikayla said nervously.

“Don’t worry, you’ll do fine.” Elliot said smiling at her before she went to the basement.

“I think they’re back.” Kiki said excitedly.

“It’s just Mikayla though.” Corina said crossing her arms.

‘Zoey?’ Mikayla asked softly to Zoey, looking around.

“Yeah, what’s up? Is everything ok?” Zoey asked walking over to Mikayla.

Mikayla took a deep breath before thinking, ‘Elliot said to have you tell everyone to come up for something to eat…’

“Oh, ok.” Zoey said looking at Mikayla.

“What’s going on?” Wesley asked.

“Elliot said to come up for something to eat.” Zoey said simply.

“Oh, ok; let’s go.” Wesley said as everyone headed upstairs, Zoey and Mikayla in the back…


	6. Chapter 6

So the group was sitting in the main part of the café waiting for Wesley, Elliot, Tory and Jace made something for dinner.

Dren, Sardon and Tarb, being the only ones who could leave, went to get the girls’ things such as their clothes, blankets and pillows from their homes; Cody was trying to figure out Dren, Sardon and Tarb.

“What’s going on in here?” Tyler asked all of the sudden, walking through the main doors.

“Ho-how did you get in here?” Zoey asked shocked as the men came out of the kitchen.

“Through the front door…like always.” Tyler said looking back at the door.

“These doors; these doors right there?” Sardon asked appearing next to the front doors with Dren and Tarb and all a crap ton of clothes and such.

“Yeah, why; what’s going on?” Tyler asked looking around.

“Krod trapped us all in here for the weakened.” Bailey said simply as she walked over to her boyfriend.

‘Elliot?’ Miki asked with uncertainty.

“It’s ok; he’s a friend and he’s human.” Elliot said calmly, holding into Miki’s arm.

“Hmm? Oh she woke up?” Tyler asked noticing Miki.

“Oh yes, Tyler this is Mikayla; she’s Elliot’s girlfriend and apparently she’s the reason we’re mew mews...although that hasn’t been explained yet. And you’ve met her brothers already. Mikayla, this is my boyfriend Tyler.” Bailey said with a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you finally.” Tyler said with a smile.

‘Boyfriend? Is he not friends with others? Do the others not like me?’ Miki asked Elliot confused…very confused.

“The terms boyfriend and girlfriend here means dating. Boyfriend and girlfriend here is dating and that all is the same thing as the term mates in training in your world. So, what Bailey is saying is that Tyler is her mate in training. You and I are mates in general. Do you understand it now?” Elliot asked, explaining things to her.

“Sort of…” Miki said softly.

“I’m confused…” Bailey and Zoey said softly.

“Geeze…Miki and her brothers are from a different world…their vocabulary is slightly different than ours. So that being said, certain things need to be explained or said differently.” Elliot explained simply as Miki started to scratch her head.

“Oh…” Everyone said in understanding

“Well anyways…you should probably call your parents and let them know you’ll be staying here for a few days. It’s apparent that people can get in the café, but not back out. One of us will go get some of your stuff and then we’ll figure out what type of barrier this is while food is being made.” Sardon explained as he looked around and sighed before he, Dren and Tarb disappeared.

“What are you making?” Tyler asked looking at everyone.

“We’re making both Spaghetti and meatballs and Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo; that way everyone has a choice…and Miki likes both.” Elliot explained looking at Tyler.

“Oh…sounds fun. Guess I’ll call my parents now.” Tyler said as he walked into the back while Zoey answered a text message from Mark.

**~Mark~**

_Hey Zoey are you ok?_

**-Zoey-**

_Yeah, I’m here. Just trapped in the café;_

_Krod trapped us in here…_

_So please don’t worry and don’t stop by. I’m ok._

**~Mark~**

_No that’s fine; I wasn’t planning on coming to see you anyways._

**-Zoey-**

_Ok…_

_What’s going on?_

**~Mark~**

_Zoey, I’m breaking up with you._

_I’ve met someone else._

_Zoey, please understand…I don’t love you anymore_

_I don’t think I ever did…_

**-Zoey-**

_That’s fine…_

_But…_

_Why the hell would you break up with me via text message?_

_Why the hell wouldn’t you face me in person?_

_So when you say you’ve found someone else,_

_Does that mean you’ve been cheating on me?_

**_-Mark-_ **

_No, I haven’t been cheating on you…_

_Not really anyways…_

**-Zoey-**

_And what does that mean?_

**-Mark-**

_I’ve taken her to the movies and out to lunch and dinner_

_But I never kissed her or had sex with her._

‘What is Zoey doing?’ Miki asked looking at Elliot.

“Oh, she’s texting…probably her boyfriend. Maybe I’ll show you what texting is at a different time. Right now that might be a little too advanced for you.” Elliot said simply while Miki scratched at her head again.

‘Oh…ok… She looks very upset.’ Miki said softly.

“Yeah…come on; let’s let her be.” Elliot said as Zoey went into the dressing room.

‘Ok.’ Miki said as she followed Elliot into the kitchen.

**-Zoey-**

_So you think that makes it not cheating?_

_Or that it makes it ok?_

**-Mark-**

_What does it matter?_

_We’re over._

_Done._

**-Zoey-**

_Yeah, we are._

_I hope that whoever the slut you’re with now is happy with you._

_A good for nothing nobody who isn’t even brave enough to break up with me in person._

_By the way, I can find a way better man then you any day._

_One who is considerate enough to break up with me in person._

_So goodbye Mark_

_And don’t ever call or text me again._

_Oh, and don’t come by my house or the café either._

After that last text Zoey blocked Mark from her phone and then turned it off. Surprisingly enough Zoey was calm; she was actually happy. It was like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

“Zoey, are you ok?” Bridget asked right away.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Zoey said with a smile.

“Was that Mark?” Corina asked looking up from her cup of tea.

“Yep.” Zoey replied with simply.

“What did he want?” Corina asked while the others looked at her.

“He broke up with me.” Zoey said simply, still with a smile.

“Oh Zoey; we’re so sorry.” All the girls except for Miki, who had no clue what was going on, said.

“Oh its fine; I’m actually happy. I’m just pissed off that he didn’t have the balls to do it in person. Oh well whatever; I just don’t want anything to do with him anymore.” Zoey said simply, still smiling.

“Wow…I would’ve thought you’d be more upset.” Corina said kind of shocked.

“What kind of guy breaks up with someone over a text message?” Bailey asked slightly annoyed.

“Boys; boys break up people over text message.” Renee replied in a bored tone of voice.

‘I don’t understand what’s going on…’ Miki thought, more to herself, but Zoey heard her.

“Oh…I’m sorry Mikayla; I keep forgetting you don’t understand certain things here. My ex boyfriend just broke up with me over text message…you have no clue what that is doe you?” Zoey asked looking at a confused girl.

“Broke up?” Miki asked highly confused.

“They are no longer mates in training.” Elliot said calmly.

‘Bu-but why? He couldn’t see her mark?’ Miki asked sadly.

“Miki…Zoey and these girls aren’t like you; they don’t have marks like you and other girls from your world. Or…at least theirs can’t be seen like yours…” Elliot started explaining.

‘But mama was born here and daddy could see her mark…’ Miki said softly to Elliot.

“I know…but…I don’t know what to tell you.” Elliot said holding onto the confused girl’s shoulders.

“Mark and I just weren’t meant to be together like you and Elliot. But I’m sure one of these days I’ll find my perfect mate.” Zoey said with a smile.

“Ok that’s really starting to bother me. When is the last time you had a shower; do you need one?” Corina asked when she noticed Miki scratching her head again.

‘A what?’ Miki asked looking at Elliot.

“A shower is something that people take to get clean.” Elliot said simply.

‘Like a bath?’ Miki asked softly.

“Sort of…” Elliot said.

“The difference with a bath and a shower is that you stand under a faucet instead of sitting in a tub.” Zoey explained.

“And it’s more sanitary; you actually get cleaned this way versus sitting in a tub letting dirt and grime get everywhere.” Corina said in a snooty tone of voice.

“Corina; stop it! Would you like a shower?” Zoey asked kindly.

‘What about soap? Will there be enough soap? I don’t wanna use any if you don’t have much left.’ Miki said softly confusing Zoey; it only confused Elliot for a minute.

“We have enough soap. Miki, remember there is plenty of soap in this world; it’s not like in your world where you only get enough soap for one or two washes. And if I run out I can just go out and buy more. Ok? So go take a shower; wash your hair and everything else.” Elliot said smiling as he looked at Miki unsure of how he could’ve worded that better.

‘Ok...’ Miki said nervous; she had never taken a shower before.

“Speaking of which…Elliot could we take a shower as well?” Zoey asked sweetly.

“I don’t care; one of you shower her how it all works.” Elliot said looking at the girls.

“Of course; no problem! Come on everyone!” Zoey exclaimed dragging Miki upstairs to the bathroom.

While the girls were in the bathroom Jace and Cody were learning as much as they could about the world they were now living in; Tyler was helping them use the computer in the basement/lab. Tory, Wesley and Elliot were finishing up dinner in the kitchen.

** With Elliot, Wesley & Tory: **

“So Mikayla likes this stuff?” Tory asked looking at the spaghetti and fettuccine noodles and the chunks of chicken and the balls of meat oh and of course the weird powdered cheese known as parmesan.

“She did the last time she was here; this and tacos.” Elliot said as they waited for the noodles to get done.

“But they had to be soft; she didn’t like them al dente like most people like them. Your mother would always have to make a separate batch for your father.” Wesley said smiling.

“Yes, but Miki is most people. And I have to say the noodles are better softer.” Elliot said as they waited.

“I’d say she’s not most people. Most people like pizza; she refused to touch the stuff.” Wesley said remembering.

“Oh I know.” Elliot said smiling.

“What the hell is pizza?” Tory asked confused.

“Oh sorry about that. Basically pizza is a flat savory pie, normally made with a red sauce, cheese and some kind of meat.” Elliot explained.

“I bet Miki would like Chicken Alfredo Pizza.” Wesley said simply.

“Maybe…” Elliot sighed.

“So…if I may…I’d like to say something.” Tory said, speaking up as he grabbed a cookie while looking directly at Elliot.

“Yeah, what is it?” Elliot asked seriously.

“It has to do with Miki…I know you two are connected now; you marked her as your own. And I know you only did that earlier because I asked you to; you wanted to wait. That being said I know I already asked you a favor, but this is important to me. I understand that her life is her life and I can’t stop her from what she wants to do with her life. But…if there was some way you could let her life her life as a teenager…if there is any way you could keep her from becoming pregnant for just a few more years that would be great. I know that she’s almost at the proper age in the world we grew up in to become pregnant…but mom didn’t want that for her either. Mom wanted her to grow up here so that she would have a chance at a normal happy life like mom wanted to have…like all of those other girls have. But unfortunately she didn’t and at least now maybe that she’s safe with you she can have kind of a chance. Maybe she won’t be able to go to school and learn because she’s so far behind, but maybe she could still have a chance to have a life before having kids. That being said, I don’t know if you know or not, but after she got back all those years ago grandpa made her forget everything that you taught her. But anyways, that’s what I’m asking…I just don’t know or understand how you’d keep her from becoming pregnant because I don’t understand completely how this world works either.” Tory said seriously looking at Elliot.

“Actually, if I may; I wanted to bring this up to you, but I didn’t know if I had the right. But, now that she looks like a normal girl from this world we could give her a full body cat scan here and make sure she looks normal on the inside as well. That being said, if all looks good we could take her to a clinic where she can get a normal female physical and see if she’s healthy for some type of birth control. Birth control is contraceptive that helps prevent pregnancy. It’s just something to think about. I do agree that she should have a chance to live her life as a semi normal teenager.” Wesley said as he poured the noodles into a strainer.

“I agree. And if you can convince her to do it go ahead; but I still want it to be her decision. I’m not going to make her do something she doesn’t want to do.” Elliot said simply.

“That’s great.” Tory said with a smile.

“What’s going on here? Where are the girls?” Dren, Sardon, Tarb, Tyler, Jace and Cody asked coming into the kitchen.

“We’re just finishing up dinner and the girls are up taking showers.” Elliot said simply.

“Together?” Dren asked nearly falling over.

“Get your mind out of the gutter Dren! And I’m not sure…Zoey might be taking one with Miki because she’s never had a shower before so Zoey’s helping her.” Elliot said dead serious.

“Ok.” Dren said a bit scared.

“AHHHHH!!” The guys heard all the girls scream in panic.

“What in the hell was that?!” Cody asked annoyed.

“I don’t know; but the girls are in trouble! Let’s go!” Elliot yelled taking off.

** Earlier With the Girls: **

Once the girls were in the bathroom they couldn’t help but stare at the shower.

“Geeze, his shower is huge; it could fit all of in it.” Zoey said amazed.

“I know right.” Bailey said looking around at it.

“Should we?” Kiki asked eagerly.

“Should we what?” Corina asked confused.

“Should we shower together?” Kiki asked again.

“It would save on water.” Bridget said softly.

“No. No way!” Corina said putting her foot down.

“Oh come one, don’t be such a priss. Elliot is being nice enough to let us take a shower at all. With all of us in there we can show Mikayla how we show and take care of ourselves. Besides, we’re all girls here; let’s do this shit and get it over with.” Renee said as she stripped down to nothing along with everyone else.

“Ok, first off we turn the faucet on and figure out if the water is the right temperature. How does everything think this feels?” Bridget asked as she turned on the water and got it situated.

“Nice.” Everyone said at once…even Miki…in her head.

After that was said everyone got in and started the cleaning process…along with some fun as Kiki decided it would be fun to somehow manage to splash everyone with water.

“Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?” Corina and Bailey asked at the same time.

“Yeah, it is…Mikayla, Kiki, Bridget are you ok?” Zoey asked noticing the steam that those three were becoming very red.

“Maybe we should get out now…” Bridget breathed while holding onto the wall.

“Right.” Everyone agreed.

As soon as Zoey pulled the curtains back they all got a huge surprise.

“Why hello ladies.” Krod said with a wicked smile as he stared at all the naked girls in front of him causing them to scream before transforming.

“Back off ladies; I’m not here for any of you. I just want the princess!” Krod yelled as he went for Miki.

“Stay away from her!” Renee yelled as she grabbed Miki and pulled her aside.

“Girls, girls, girls…it’s only going to get hotter in here. And the hotter it gots the higher your body temperature will go up as well. If you don’t get out of here soon, you’ll pass out due to heat exhaustion. Just give me the girl.” Krod said shooting at arrow; it was supposed to hit Miki in the shoulder but Zoey pushed her out of the way and both girls got hit in the arm.

“What’s going on in there? Are you girls ok?” Elliot yelled banging on a locked door.

“Krod’s in here; he’s trying to take or kill Mikayla!” Kiki yelled.

“This really isn’t a great room for fighting in; there’s no room!” Renee yelled.

“He hit Zoey and Mikayla!” Bailey yelled.

After a few seconds all the girls de-transformed and fell to the ground.

“What’s going on?” Kiki asked confused.

“It’s too hot in here…” Corina said weakly.

“It’s too much for us…” Zoey said holding onto her arm while she and Renee sat in front of Miki.

“Finally. Now I can take my prize…” Krod said nearing the girls to take Miki.

“Stay away from them!” Dren, Sardon and Tarb yelled attacking Krod out of nowhere saving the girls, who had managed to barely cover up with towels.

“We have to get the girls out of here…now! It’s too hot for them. We’ll worry about Krod later! I’ve got, Renee, Bridget and Corina.” Sardon said as he grabbed the three girls and teleported downstairs while Tarb got Kiki and Bailey. That left Dren with Zoey and Miki…


	7. Chapter 7

“Ok, I know your fear of me; but please, trust me. Please, let me help you; I promise I won’t hurt you.” Dren said as he kept an eye on Krod and an eye on Zoey and Mikayla.

“Miki, please; let him help you!” Elliot yelled from the other side of the door.

Mikayla didn’t say anything, just nodded her head that she understood while Zoey grabbed a hold of him. So Dren picked Mikayla up and teleported her downstairs.

After all the girls were out of the bathroom, the door opened and Krod disappeared again.

“Girls!” Elliot, Wesley and Tyler exclaimed running downstairs immediately.

When they got down there all the girls were extremely red and were panting like crazy, trying to catch their breaths; they all had towels wrapped around them; Dren, Sardon and Tarb had grabbed one for each of the girls.

“Are you all ok?” Wesley asked concerned when they arrived next to the girls.

“For the most part…” Corina and Renee said at the same time as they managed to get a hold of their breathing.

“Krod attacked Mikayla; he was trying to kill her.” Kiki said sitting up.

“But Zoey pushed her out of the way…” Bailey explained.

“But now both of them are hurt; the arrow pierced both of their arms.” Bridget finished.

“Girls…let me see; Elliot please grab two towels please.” Wesley said immediately looking at both Zoey and Mikayla.

About three or so minutes later did Elliot come back downstairs with not only two towels, but also the girl’s clothes and such; he handed Wesley the towels.

“Ok, keep these towels wrapped around your arms and keep your arms above your head to stop the bleeding.

“Could we go get dressed now?” Corina asked impatiently.

“Yeah go ahead. Um…if you could, please change in the changing room down here.” Elliot said looking at the girls.

“And keep the door open just in case.” Wesley said simply.

“Zoey, Mikayla, are you going to need help getting dressed?” Renee asked simply.

“Maybe…I don’t know.” Zoey said as she looked at her arm.

“Go get dressed and let them help you.” Wesley and Elliot said at the same time.

“I could help you kitten.” Dren said with a perverted smile.

Zoey didn’t say anything; she just threw the closest thing to her (which happened to be a notebook) at him before taking Mikayla to the changing room.

‘Elliot?’ Mikayla asked with uncertainty.

“It’ll be ok; you’ll be fine. We’ll be right out here.” Elliot said with the best smile he could give.

“What now? I mean it explains why Mikayla and Cody had the reaction they did when they seen him. Why is Krod being like this all of the sudden; Deep Blue is gone isn’t he?” Wesley asked confused.

“I don’t know what’s going on…” Elliot said annoyed as he listened for the girls.

“Deep Blue is gone; he’s dead.” Tarb stated simply.

“Then why this hell is Krod freaking out like this?” Elliot asked pissed off now.

“Elliot, calm down…” Wesley said as calmly as he could.

“He’s mad because he didn’t finish the job…” Sardon said simply.

“What?” Everyone asked confused.

“You all saw the video footage. Krod succeeded in killing her mother, but not her. For us this was a long time ago; as I think it was for them as well…she was three?” Sardon asked starting something.

“Four; she was four when she saw all that!” Cody asked getting pissed.

“Right, sorry. Krod was the one in charge of that business, I was in charge of order while Dren was in charge of the ships; Tarb was just a baby at the time. Deep Blue is the one who made deals and such; and the deal he made was with the king at the time.” Sardon stated.

“Grandpa?” Mikayla asked softly coming from the changing room with the others.

“And your grandma.” Dren said simply.

“What are you talking about? Mikayla, please just sit down.” Tory asked looking at Sardon and Dren and then at Mikayla.

“Well…your grandfather, the king wanted your mother dead. Something to do with she was taking you all away; you were supposed to go live in a different world and he couldn’t have that. And as for your grandmother, your mom’s mom; she wanted the girl dead. Something about how she only wanted grandsons. Your grandfather, however, wanted the girl for something…no, I don’t know what; he didn’t know that your grandmother put a hit out until after it was done, nor did your grandmother about the hit on your mother. So it’s naturally the girl’s fault; that’s what your grandma said when she was toted off to prison or whatever. So I’m guessing to Krod, the hit’s still out there. And trying to explain to him otherwise is pretty much impossible.” Sardon explained.

“That or he really just doesn’t like her and wants Deep Blue back.” Dren said earning a smack to the back of the head.

“It’s true; he says it all the time.” Dren said holding his head.

‘I wish he had to have permission to come here at all…’ Mikayla said softly to herself.

Just then a flash of light surrounded the café. “It shall be done.” A voice said simply.

“What was that?” Corina asked looking around.

“It was her pendant.” Jace said simply.

“Her what?” Elliot asked looking at Jace and the Mikayla.

“Her pendant… It’s a pendant of the ages that has great powers and grandfather wanted it; only she can use it.” Jace explained.

“No…anyone can use it if they can get their hands on it; they can’t use it as long as it’s around her neck.” Tory corrected.

“That’s probably why he wanted her alive and in his world…” Dren said simply.

“Well…now she’s here and she’s never going back; she’s going to stay safe and sound right here with me.” Elliot said determined.

“Elliot, why don’t you and Tory go check the food while I check Zoey’s and Mikayla’s arms.” Wesley said as knelt down next to Mikayla.

“Ok…” Elliot sighed heading to the kitchen with Tory.

“I’ll take care of Zoey.” Sardon said as he knelt down in front of Zoey.

Zoey ended up needing eighteen stitches while Mikayla ended up having only sixteen stitches. However, Mikayla did bleed more due to the fact that her blood wasn’t clotting properly today.

“Mikayla, is this normal for you? Is it normal for you to just bleed like this; for it to not stop?” Wesley asked as he finished bandaging up her arm.

“Yes and no; if she gets little cuts, she doesn’t bleed much at all. However, the larger the cut or whatever, the harder it is to get it to stop bleeding.” Tory said as he and Elliot came out.

“So we’re a bit of a hemophiliac then…” Wesley sighed looking at Mikayla.

‘Hemofeeliact?’ Mikayla asked Elliot very confused.

“No, not “hemofeeliact” “Hemophiliac.” A hemophiliac is a person who’s blood doesn’t clot properly; and that means that you bleed more if you get cut or hurt. So, with that being said, you need to be extremely careful so you don’t get hurt.” Elliot explained, kneeling in front of Mikayla while placing his hands on her knees.

“Miki, I’m sorry you got hurt; I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.” Elliot said looking into her eyes.

‘Is not your fault; is not any of their faults. Nobody known he was going to attack.’ Mikayla said softly to Elliot.

“Miki…I love you so much more then you will ever know...but I think we’re going to have work on your English speaking again.” Elliot said smiling a little bit.

“Elliot, how was food coming along?” Wesley asked standing up.

“Oh, the pastas all ready; just need to all be put together and I just put the bread sticks, garlic and cheese bread in the oven.” Elliot explained standing up.

“How long do you think they’ll all take to get done?” Wesley asked again.

“I don’t know…fifteen minutes maybe. Why? I left all the pasta in the water so it would stay warm and that it wouldn’t stick together.” Elliot said looking at Wesley confused.

“I was thinking this would be a great time to make sure she could go to a clinic and all.” Wesley explained.

“Oh right…” Elliot said remembering their conversation in the kitchen earlier.

‘What’s wrong?’ Mikayla asked confused.

“Nothing’s wrong. Miki, I need you to go with Wesley and do exactly what he says ok?” Elliot asked looking at Mikayla.

‘…Ok…’ Miki said softly and slowly.

“Don’t worry; everything will be just fine. You can take some of the girls with you and the rest will stay up here with me. Don’t worry.” Elliot said with a smile.

‘Ok…’ Mikayla said softly.

“Good. Then…” Elliot started, but was surprisingly interrupted by Mikayla.

‘Can Zoey come with me and Mr. Wesley?’ Mikayla asked softly.

“Um, yeah that’s perfectly fine. Zoey, Miki would like you to go with her.” Elliot said looking at Zoey.

“I’d love to.” Zoey said with a smile as she walked over to Mikayla.

“Bridget and Renee; could you two also go with them? Bailey, Corina and Kiki, you three can stay with me.” Elliot said looking at everyone.

“That’s just fine.” Renee said as she and Bridget went over to the others.

“Well I’m going with Mikayla; I have to make sure she’s safe.” Cody said walking over to Mikayla and the others.

“Jace and I will stay up here.” Tory said simply as Wesley took the girls and Cody downstairs.

** Downstairs: **

“Ok, just give me a minute or two while I get everything ready.” Wesley said as he went to get his catscan machine up and ready.

‘What are we doing?’ Mikayla asked looking at Zoey.

“I’m not sure… Wesley, what are we doing down here?” Zoey asked for Mikayla, just as confused.

“We are going to see if Mikayla can pass a full body scan; and if she can Elliot and Tory are going to take her to get some kind of birth control.” Wesley said simply.

‘Birth control?’ Mikayla asked confused.

“Something to keep you from getting pregnant.” Zoey replied.

“Now before you freak out or get upset; this is what’s best for you right now. Your brother Tory asked us to talk to you about this. Ultimately this has to be your choice; this is up to you. But please, listen to me; and this concern also comes from Tory as well.” Wesley started to explain, but Cody interrupted.

“What the hell? You don’t think she should have babies with the man she loves?!” Cody erupted.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying at all…” Wesley started.

“Then what?! Elliot doesn’t want kids? I’m going to go talk to that bastard right now!” Cody exclaimed running upstairs.

Not long after they could hear screaming and yelling…and then silence.

“Mikayla, please understand. It’s not that I don’t want you and Elliot to have kids…some day; some day way in the future. Sweetheart, you’re only fifteen. And yes, I understand that that’s about the right age for you to start having kids where you’re from. But for here, it’s not considered…what’s the word?” Wesley asked, more to himself as he tried to think of the right word.

“Here, you’re just too young at the moment. What Wesley is trying to say is that you have your whole life ahead of you; go ahead and live it. At least wait two years to just live your life with Elliot. Have fun and be a kid. Maybe even make some friends.” Renee said calmly.

“Besides, don’t you want to be able to speak before you have kids?” Dren asked orbing down next to Zoey…earning him a smack to the back of the head.

“What did I say? Don’t I at least get some kind of thank you for saving you?” Dren asked leaning into Zoey, hoping for a hug. What he got however was a great shock to him and many others; Zoey gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Dren was too shocked to say anything; he just orbed back upstairs.

“Anyways…don’t listen to him. You take things at your own pace. But they are right. Wouldn’t you like to be a kid just a little longer? You live in a whole new world…to you…and your cat ears and tail have disappeared; you can go out and have fun like a normal girl from this world. You have time; don’t push things.” Zoey said softly.

‘I can still have kids some day?’ Mikayla asked looking at Zoey and the others.

“Of course!” Zoey exclaimed happily.

“The machine’s ready for you…if that’s what you want.” Wesley said calmly.

Mikayla just gave everyone one last look before walking over to the catscan machine.

“Hey, the food’s ready now. How is it going down here?” Elliot asked coming down.

“It’s going; we just got Mikayla to agree to possibly waiting to have kids.” Wesley said simply.

“Well that’s good; Tory is explaining everything to Jace and Cody upstairs. Apparently Cody really misunderstood the situation; he’s already apologized to me and Tory. Now, Miki; is this what _you_ really want?” Elliot asked looking at Mikayla.

‘Yes. As long as we can have kids some day in the future…if you want that is…’ Mikayla said softly.

Elliot just sighed as he gently took her hand; this was just a conversation meant for those two; he didn’t want the others to hear.

‘Miki, I want to have a family with you more than anything. But, I also want you to be ready; and not just because it’s how you were raised or whatever in your world. Your brother and I already talked about this and I agree with you; you should be a few years older before we have kids. Tory might be able to explain his views on this a little better than I can. But a few years down the road, we’ll start trying. For now try to have a normal life as you are now. These girls are here almost every day; maybe you can make friends some of them.’ Elliot said to her while removing some hair from her face.

Just then her stomach started growling causing everyone, even Renee to chuckle a little.

“Well, maybe we should get the catscan done so that we can go eat.” Wesley said with a smile.

“Right.” Elliot said as he helped Mikayla onto the catscan machine.

Ten minutes later they were all upstairs eating and having a good time and Cody apologized to everyone…and then just disappeared all of the sudden.

It was getting late (it was around 9:00PM.) and everyone was trying to figure out where everyone was going to sleep.

“Hey, what’s Mikayla digging around for?” Kiki asked as Mikayla dug around in her bag.

Just as Tarb was about to ask, Mikayla pulled out a bunch of large, poofy sleeping bag looking things.

“What on earth are those?” Corina asked shocked.

“I don’t know, but they’re soft!” Bailey exclaimed poking them.

“They’re portable bouncy plush beds; they’re super soft, but at the same time firm. Each bed can fit four people in them. Well technically about six, but if you want any type of elbow room, I would recommend just four in a bed.” Tory explained.

‘Have you seen Cody anywhere?’ Mikayla asked Elliot looking around.

“Come to think of it…I haven’t seen him since sometime around dinner time.” Elliot said looking around.

“What are you talking about?” Tory and Jace asked confused.

“Have you seen Cody?” Elliot asked while Mikayla latched onto his arm.

“No…come to think about it…” Tory said simply.

“I wondered why it was so quiet.” Jace said blinking a few times.

“Has anyone seen Cody since dinner?” Elliot asked everyone.

Just as anyone was about to answer a portal opened up and Cody came shooting forward and landed in some of the beds.

“What the hell?!” Tory and Jace asked shocked.

“I’m back!” Cody said like it was nothing.

“Where the hell were you? And how did you manage to transport yourself from one world to another?” Tory asked borderline pissed.

“Moko lent me something good for two trips.” Cody said calmly.

“Do you know how stupid and dangerous that was?!” Tory yelled.

“It’s ok! Moko made sure he wouldn’t be sensed!” Moko exclaimed happily.

“That’s no excuse; it’s still dangerous!” Tory exclaimed, pissed off.

“Ahhh!” Mikayla screamed.

“What?! Miki, what’s wrong?!” Elliot asked alarmed.

‘Cody! Cody’s bleeding!’ Mikayla cried pointing to Cody’s side.

“What is it?” Bridget asked concerned.

“Cody’s bleeding; but it doesn’t look horrible…” Elliot said looking at Cody’s side.

“Oh that? I just nicked myself getting away from grandpa’s guards.” Cody said and then smacked himself mentally.

“Grandpa’s guards?! You went back there? Why on earth would you fucking do that?!” Tory and Jace yelled shocked and pissed.

“Will you relax? I didn’t do it for me; I did it for Micks. But before I tell you what and why, let me at least get some kind of bandage on this…” Cody said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

“Moko…can you tell me if anyone knows where we are?” Tory asked seriously, looking at the creature.

“Yes I can. The only one who knows where you are is your grandfather; but he cannot get here; Moko made sure of that!” Moko exclaimed happily.

“And how did you do that?” Tory asked.

“Uh-uh…Moko can’t tell you; it’s a secret!” Moko exclaimed happily and then went over to Mikayla who gave it a cookie and then passed out.

Just then Cody came back out.

“Ok. What was so important that you had to risk your life to go back there?” Tory asked as calmly as he could…even though he was pissed; everyone in the room was watching with interest.

“I went to get something for Micks…as an apology for how I had been acting towards her lately.” Cody said walking in front of Mikayla.

“Mikayla…I know I’m not the greatest older brother, but I try and I do love you. And as much as I hate this thing…and it hates me; I know how much she means to you.” Cody started explaining and something clicked in her head…as it did in Tory’s and Jace’s head.

“You didn’t…” Tory and Jace said in shock.

“Here you go.” Cody said pulling out a cage with a small two tailed brown, black and orange cat.

“Maya…” Mikayla said softly…out loud and then tackled Cody in a hug.

“Thank you.” Mikayla said softly.

“She just said something…” Everyone in the room said shocked.

“That’s a…” Dren started.

“Rare Two-Tailed Ethereal Cat Demon…” Sardon said shocked as Mikayla pulled the small cat out of the cage.

“Do you know how dangerous those are?” Dren asked as he backed away.

“Not Maya…” Tory stated.

“It has a name?” Sardon asked shocked.

“Yes, Mikayla named it…after she saved and tamed it.” Jace said simply, smirking at Dren and Sardon.

“I didn’t think they could be tamed…but I suppose it’s still little.” Sardon explained.

“Neither did we, but she managed to tame it and it became one of her best friends or whatever. Grandpa wouldn’t let her have a cat so she kept that one; dad put his foot down with that…shockingly. And if you mean by whether it’s transformed or not; then she has…a few times.” Tory explained.

“But how? When they transform they stay transformed.” Sardon said as he watched Mikayla and “Maya” cuddle each other.

“Apparently not.” Jace and Tory sighed.

“Ok. That’s enough of that. Obviously Maya is tamed and safe enough to be here. Let’s get ready and go to bed. Where is everyone sleeping?” Elliot asked looking at everyone.

So in the end Elliot, Mikayla, Zoey, Dren, Maya and Moko ended up sleeping in one of the bed; Maya and Moko above the four. Corina, Renee, Wesley and Cody slept in another bed while Bridget, Kiki, Tarb and Sardon slept in another. And finally Bailey, Tyler, Tory and Jace slept in another bed.

Maya just loves Elliot and Zoey and the others; she tolerates Dren, Sardon, Tarb and Cody…


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning the guys woke up, while the girls still slept…still locked in the café.

“What time is it?” Cody and Tarb asked stretching.

“8:28 in the morning.” Wesley replied standing up.

“That’s going to take awhile to get used to.” Jace and Cody said at the same time.

“What will?” Elliot asked looking at them as he sat up.

“The time system here; they don’t know it yet.” Tory explained simply.

“And you do?” Cody snapped.

“Yes; mom taught me and Andy every time we came here for each and every one of your births. You two refused to learn; you were too interested in television.” Tory said looking at them.

“I need a smoke…” Cody groaned.

“No smoking in the building.” Wesley and Elliot said at the same time.

“Yes, I know…” Cody groaned again.

“So now what?” Dren asked as he stood up.

“I’m not sure…” Sardon sighed as he crossed his arms, keeping an eye on Maya.

“Sardon.” Elliot said noticing that Sardon was watching Maya.

“Yeah?” Sardon asked not taking his eyes of Maya.

“If Miki and her brothers trust Maya, so do I. Not to mention…if she were dangerous, we’d all probably be dead or severely hurt by now. Besides, I’m sure we’ll figure out how they met later on.” Elliot said simply as he watched Miki and Zoey sleep; they were cuddled up next to each other, holding each other’s hands.

It’s funny because Elliot woke up with his arms around Mikayla’s waist while Dren was holding onto Zoey while they held hands. Now Elliot and Dren have moved, but the girls have not.

Renee and Corina were sleeping on their sides, facing away from each other.

Bridget was lying on her back while Kiki was sleeping sideways on top of Bridget.

Bailey somehow managed to take up the entire bed with her head and left leg off of the bed while her other leg was on the bed.

“Do we wake them?” Dren asked looking at the others.

“Are you crazy? You let girls wake up on their own.” Tyler, Cody and Jace said speaking from experience.

“Ok…” Dren said looking at the sleeping girls.

‘How could they be so bad if you wake them up?’ Dren asked himself; but he decided not to try it.

“So should we go make some breakfast then?” Wesley asked sighing a little.

“Sounds good to me; however, we should probably have some of us stay down here to keep an eye on the girls.” Elliot said folding his arms across his chest.

“Why?” Tarb asked confused.

“Just in case Krod comes back?” Sardon asked looking at them.

“No, that shouldn’t happen. You said earlier that Mikayla wished he needed permission to enter the building, correct?” Tory asked looking at Elliot.

“Yes, that’s correct. Why is that important?” Elliot asked looking at Tory.

“Well there was a light afterwards and a voice saying “it shall be done.” What that means is that her pendant granted her wish. So that means that Krod cannot enter this building without the owner’s permission.” Tory explained.

“Oh…” Everyone in the room said as they got it.

“I’d still feel better if someone stayed here and watched over them.” Elliot said simply.

“Ok.” The others agreed.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

“What’s that?” Cody and Jace asked looking around.

“That’s Mikayla’s results; it looks like it’s been going off for while now.” Wesley said as he went to go look at the results.

“Well?” Tory asked looking at Wesley.

“Well she still has her ears and tail, but a clinic or hospital won’t be able to tell that. So, if she wants she can go get a normal physical and get some kind of birth control.” Wesley explained.

“But how are you able to tell she still have ears and a tail?” Cody and Jace asked confused.

“We built the technology to see deep down; much deeper then what a clinic or hospital have. Not to mention, Mikayla is still Mikayla and the witch did say that her ears and tail would disappear when the time is right, but that they would still be a part of her.” Wesley explained looking at Tory, Jace, Cody and Elliot.

“Oh…I guess that makes since.” Cody and Jace said a little dumbfounded as Tory and Elliot just shook their heads.

“Right…” Sardon said annoyed.

“So who’s staying with the girls?” Tarb asked simply.

“Well, Wesley and I will make breakfast. Does anyone else want to help?” Elliot asked looking at everyone.

“I’ll help.” Tory volunteered.

“Do any of you want to shower?” Wesley asked looking at everyone.

“We’re not showering together with any of you…” Jace and Cody said making faces.

“No. I’m saying one at a time; I assume you know how shower.” Wesley said simply.

“Yes, we know how to shower.” Tory said before his brothers could say something stupid.

“Ok then it’s a plan. One person will take a shower while we cook and the rest watch over the girls.” Elliot said simply.

“Tarb, you shower first. I know you; if you don’t do it first, you won’t do it at all.” Sardon said simply.

“Fine…” Tarb grumbled as he went to take a shower while Elliot, Wesley and Tory went to cook and Tyler, Sardon and Dren stayed to watch the girls.


	9. Chapter 9

So Tarb was the first to take a very fast shower, followed by Dren and then Sardon.

Then it was given ten minutes before Tory made Jace and Cody take a shower…together. Needless to say they bitched the entire time, but ended up showering together…facing away from each other the entire time.

And then Tory took a shower after them, followed by Tyler and then Wesley. Jace and Cody both bitching and complaining; constantly asking why they didn’t have to shower with anyone when they did.

“Elliot, it’s your turn; go take a shower.” Wesley said as he finished all the prepping to make everything from pancakes to waffles to French toast with scrambled and sunny side up eggs, bacon, sausage, hashbrowns and hashbrown patties, toast, fruits and freshly squeezed orange juice and coffee; there was also apple juice.

With all the showers and having to check up on things, prepping took a little longer than normal.

“Yeah ok…” Elliot said as he headed upstairs to his room to get a fresh pair of clothing.

Meanwhile downstairs the girls were all starting to wake up.

Renee, Corina and Bridget were the first three to wake up with Kiki very shortly after them.

Zoey and Mikayla were next to wake up.

Bailey on the other hand was still asleep, snoring logs.

“Where are the guys?” Zoey asked looking around noticing only Dren, Sardon and Tarb.

‘Elliot? Where’s Elliot?’ Mikayla asked panicking.

“Mikayla, relax; I’m sure everything’s just fine.” Zoey said trying to calm Mikayla down.

“I haven’t seen them in awhile…maybe Maya ate them.” Tarb said in that snotty little brat voice.

“They’re upstairs…stop freaking scaring them!” Dren exclaimed while Sardon smacked him over the head while Mikayla stood up.

‘Can I go see him?’ Mikayla asked Zoey.

“I don’t see why not. It’s safe to go upstairs?” Zoey asked.

“Yeah; they’re just making breakfast.” Sardon said crossing his arms.

‘Will you make sure Maya will be ok?’ Mikayla asked Zoey.

“Can do.” Zoey said with a smile before Mikayla went upstairs.

** The Main Area: **

When Mikayla got upstairs she could smell all the food that Wesley and Tory were cooking.

“Oh hey there little sis…you’re finally up I see.” Cody said with a smile causing Tory and Wesley to walk out of the kitchen.

“Are you ok? You look a little frazzled…” Jace said looking at Mikayla.

“Now she’s not talking again? Last night we heard her talk right? Or was that just me?” Cody asked slightly annoyed.

“Cody stop; we got hear speak at least once…that should be good enough. At least we know she can still talk. And if I’m not mistaken she’s probably looking for Elliot because he wasn’t there when she woke up. Am I correct?” Tory asked Mikayla, earning a nod in return.

“He’s about to take shower.” Tory replied back to her nod.

“If you hurry, you might be able to catch him before he starts.” Wesley said with a smile.

Mikayla bowed in return and walked over to the stairs. However, before she started to ascend them, she turned to look at everyone.

“Th-thank you…” She said softly before heading upstairs.

“What the hell?” Cody asked slightly annoyed.

“Cody!” Tory warned.

“What? She only says thank you now?” Cody asked becoming pissy as all the others came up from the basement.

“It’s a start and maybe she’ll be comfortable to actually start talking more. But I fear if she hears you she won’t; she won’t have the confidence she needs to be able to speak again. Let her go at her own pace. At least she’s saying something.” Tory said annoyed.

“To us…she telepathically talks to that Zoey girl. And I know she speaks to tell Elliot because I’ve heard her; we all have. If she can speak with him, why can’t she talk to us as well?” Cody asked becoming even more agitated.

“Cody…I could explain it, but I’m not going to. At least she’s starting to speak; it’s better than nothing at all.” Tory sighed as he went back to the kitchen along with Wesley, Bridget, Renee and Sardon while Kiki ran around chasing Tart.

Zoey, Corina, Bailey, Tyler and Jace sat at tables with Maya while Dren hovered behind Zoey while Cody stewed over in a corner.

** Upstairs: **

Mikayla made it up to Elliot’s room; but found no sign of him.

“Elliot?” Mikayla said softly looking around.

Elliot was already in the bathroom and had just gotten undressed when he heard his bedroom door open.

He didn’t think anything of it and wasn’t going to do anything until he heard his name; so he wrapped a towel around his waist quickly and went to his room.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

“Miki…are you ok?” I asked concerned when I seen her; she looked very distraught.

“Elliot!” Miki cried running right into me, wrapping her arms around me; she was literally.

“Miki, what’s wrong?” I asked rubbing her back; I don’t think she noticed that I wasn’t wearing any clothes and that I was only in a towel.

“I woke up and you weren’t there… I-I was afraid he got you like he got mama. But the others said you were making breakfast and then you weren’t there. And then Tory and Mr. Weasley said you were about to take a shower and if I was quick I could find you in your room…but you weren’t here either and I couldn’t remember where your shower was…” Miki cried into my chest.

“Miki, it’s ok. I promise you this; even if I’m not right next to you when you wake, up I’m somewhere in the building. I will always be here. but, if for some reason I have to go out for something Wesley will be here or I will call one of the girls to come stay here…as long as they’re not in school…that leaves… Uh…never mind. I will always try to be here. But for the most part I really don’t go anywhere.” I told her as I held onto her.

“Oh and Krod can no longer enter the café or any part of this building without my permission; so you’re safe as am I and Wesley.” I explained.

“Elliot?” Miki asked softly; how I loved when she spoke to me.

“Yes, what is it?” I asked.

“Can I take a shower with you?” She asked softly, catching me off guard.

“What?” I asked shocked.

“Please.” Miki pleaded.

“Sure…” I said placing my chin on her head.

“Do you have clothes you can change into?” I asked looking at her.

“Uh…umm…somewhere…” Miki said looking for her bag.

I just sighed as I walked over to my dresser and picked out a shirt.

“Here.” I said softly holding out my shirt; she was confused.

“Your bag is in the basement. For now you can just wear one of my shirts along with the shorts you have on now. K?” I asked looking at her.

“Ok.” She said softly as she took my shirt and then my hand as I led her to the bathroom.

Just then I heard Wesley.

“Elliot?” Wesley asked from the hall.

“Yeah?” I called back.

“Did Mikayla find you?” Wesley asked.

“Yeah, she’s here. Do you need her for anything?” I asked as Miki held onto me.

“No; I just wanted to make sure she found you. Have you showered yet?” Wesley asked.

“No, not yet; I was just about to get in now.” I answered.

“Is Mikayla going to shower with you?” Wesley asked, but he already knew the answer to that question; I could hear it in his voice.

“Yes, she’ll be joining me.” I answered.

“Ok; just behave yourselves.” He said as he left; I could just hear the smile in his voice.

“Ok…come on.” I said as we continued to the bathroom.

I started running the water as she got undressed.

“Ok…are you read…” I started to ask her until I turned around and seen her naked; she was standing there very shyly, looking down while blushing.

“Miki…” I started.

“Mama and daddy said as long as it was with my proper mate and as long as it was love this was ok. And we used to take baths together when we were little.” She spoke ever so softly blushing the entire time; she was so damn adorable.

“Oh!” She made a noise as her ears and tail popped out again.

‘She’s just like Zoey then…they pop out when she’s embarrassed. I just hope she doesn’t turn into a cat when kissed…’ I thought to myself as I walked over to her.

I just took her hands in mine and leaned down to kiss her.

When I pulled away she was still human, but her eyes were closed.

I placed my hand on her cheek causing her to open her eyes again.

“They’re correct…your mom and dad. This is ok as long as its love. And with you being my mate, it’s even better. Ready?” I asked as I removed my towel.

“Uh-huh…it got bigger.” Miki said causing me to chuckle as I led her to the shower.

“Yes, that happens as men get older…normally. I guess for some they don’t.” I answered as we stepped into the shower.

“Are you ok?” I asked as she stood under the water.

“Mmmhmmm…” She said looking around.

“He’s not here and he’s not going to hurt you while you’re in here or around me. The girls, the guys and most importantly I’ve got you. I love you and will always find a way to protect you.” I said looking at her.

“I love you too.” Miki said walking over to me.

“Will you hug me like this?” Miki asked softly…I’m guessing she means while we’re both naked.

I didn’t say anything; I just pulled her to me and hugged her.

Feeling her bare breasts on my chest, her hardened nipples, it made me realize just how grown up she had become. I mean yes, she’s still pretty young; but she’s certainly not a little girl anymore.

I heard her sigh against my chest as she wrapped her arms around me while pressing herself closer to me…or rather as close to me as she could get.

“Hmm…there’s something hard against my tummy.” Miki said softly pulling away from me a little.

“Sorry, that’s me.” I said simply with a sigh.

“Is that your naughty part? The part of boys that girls do not have?” Miki asked me softly.

“Yes, that’s correct.” I answered.

“Umm…what’s it called again?” She asked softly.

‘She really did have her memories of all the stuff I thought her wiped. Granted, at that age, I never really taught her about sexual organs or anything sexual.’ I thought to myself.

“It’s called a penis; it has many other different names like cock or dick. You have a vagina; which also goes by pussy. You also have breasts, also called boobs or tits…among other things…” I said explaining this to her as best as I could.

“Well…I know what I have…but I didn’t know they also went by other names…” Miki said softly with a red flush running across her face.

“Miki…you are so cute. You know that?” I asked her.

“So I’ve been told…” She replied looking up at me.

“By other men?” I asked holding onto her shoulders.

“Mostly by family members…but yes…” She said softly while looking down. I could see she had a hard time when it came to her family; and I couldn’t blame her…even if I tried.

“Well…you don’t belong to any of them; you belong to me. And that’s the way it’s going to stay because I’m not going to ever let you go.” I said after sighing.

“I’m glad…” She said clearly.

“So am I.” I said as I held onto her waist right above her mark. I didn’t want to actually touch her mark while in the shower; she jumps and I don’t want either of us to fall over.

She looked like she wanted to say something, but then she became shy as she turned red in the face and looked down.

“What is it?” I asked pulling her chin up to look at me.

She didn’t say anything as gently took my right hand and placed it on her breast while looking directly into my eyes.

I couldn’t help it; I squeezed a little and she jumped.

“Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you did I?” I asked as I started to take my hand away.

“Please; please don’t take it away. You didn’t hurt me. I-I’ve just never had that happen to me before.” She said softly as water ran down her body.

“Let me get clean up first and then we can play around, ok?” I asked her.

“Ok.” She said with a smile as I grabbed my shampoo.

After washing and rinsing my hair I washed my body.

“Do you want to get washed up or are you good?” I asked looking at her.

“Can I? I mean I washed last night.” She said rubbing her arm where her stitches were.

“Of course you can. I can help you if you wish.” I said looking at her.

She just smiled at me.

“Shall we start with you your hair?” I asked grabbing her some shampoo; she washed her own hair, face and neck.

I then I started to wash her body; I started with her back causing her to sigh a little.

She really jumped when I got her butt.

“Turn around; it’s time to get your front.” I told her and then she turned for me.

I started with her arms and then moved to her stomach area.

“Are you ready?” I asked as I soaped up my hands.

“Yes.” She answered softly.

“Uh-huh! Mmmm…” She moaned out as soon as I placed my hands on her breasts and just started rubbing them around; I had to make sure I got every inch.

It was then time to get her legs and one final area now that I got her chest and breasts rinsed off.

“Are you ready or do you want to do this part yourself?” I asked her seriously.

“I-I’m ready.” She said a little nervously.

I slowly knelt down and started at her ankles and worked my way up.

She squeaked when I got to her thighs and I looked up at up at her; she was holding onto the wall with her eyes lightly shut.

I just smiled as I continued upwards.

When it was finally time to get to her pussy, I had to absolutely make sure she was absolutely ok with this.

“Miki…this is ok?” I asked.

“Ye-yes; just please be gentle.” She said softly.

So as carefully as I could I just started rubbing the outside, her lips before gently sticking a finger inside of her to get the inside cleaned as well.

Once my finger entered her she immediately grabbed a hold of my shoulders, buckled her knees and cried out a little until I pulled out. I then grabbed the shower head a rinsed her off and out.

“Ok, all done; all clean. How do you feel?” I asked looking directly at her.

“I feel good.” She replied softly.

“Can you show me more?” She asked blushing.

I thought for a moment; I didn’t know how long we had before food was done… But I didn’t care; I gently pushed her against the shower wall and started to gently kiss her while pressing my body against hers again.

We stood there just kissing for a little bit until we heard a knock on the bathroom door.

“Elliot, are you two almost done in there? Food is about done; we’re just waiting on the hashbrown patties.” Wesley said from the other side.

“Yeah, we’re done; we were just about to get out. And no, we didn’t do anything; we just got clean!” I called back as Miki held onto me.

“Ok. Guess I’ll see you two in a little bit.” Wesley said and then I heard him walking away.

“Well, I guess it’s time to get out and get dressed.” I sighed as I turned the water off.

“Ok.” She said softly as she waited.

After a little bit, after we got dressed and got her hair fixed we made our way downstairs for breakfast.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“It’s about time you two got back down here. Take her virginity yet?” Cody asked with a snicker before Tory smacked him over the head.

“Leave them alone…” Tory said annoyed.

“And we didn’t have sex; we just got clean.” Elliot said annoyed as Wesley brought out all the food…

 


	10. Chapter 10

After everyone was done eating breakfast they all went back down to the basement to continue watching the rest of Mikayla’s past.

“Moko, please continue where we last left off.” Tory said as they all got comfy.

“Ok. Start!” Moko exclaimed turning on the video footage again.

It was about three months after Raya was killed and Mikayla still wasn’t talking.

It was the middle of the night when Cody Sr. was talking over something when Mikayla walked in.

“You’re sure you don’t mind taking the boys and Mikayla for an undisclosed amount of time?” Cody Sr. asked over intercom thing.

“No, of course not; they’re welcome here anytime you need or want. You’re all welcome here anytime you want or need.” A male voice on the other end of the intercom answered.

“And we don’t have to test anything on them.” A female voice on the other end of the intercom answered.

“No, that’s all fine…just don’t overdo it.” Cody Sr. said simply.

“Ok; well goodnight.” The two voices said at the same time.

“Goodnight.” Cody Sr. said hanging up.

When he turned around he got a shock when he seen Mikayla standing there.

“Mikayla! Sweetie, what are you doing at this time at night; it’s way past your past your bedtime. Is everything ok? What’s the matter?” Cody asked worried.

Mikayla, not knowing how to communicate anymore just cried and held onto her daddy.

“Oh baby, it’s all going to be ok. I’ll figure everything out; I promise. Do you want to sleep in my bed with me tonight?” Cody Sr. asked simply and she nodded her head in response.

“Ok, come on.” Cody Sr. said carrying her to his room and placed her gently on his bed where they fell asleep right away.

** Three Weeks Later: **

“Ok, come on you three.” Cody Sr. said to Jace, Cody Jr. and Mikayla.

“Where are we going?” Jace and Cody Jr. asked while Cody Sr. picked Mikayla up.

“We’re going to see some old friends of your mother.” Cody Sr. said simply as he father came running into the room.

“Where are you taking them?” Milo asked looking at his son and grandchildren.

“I’m taking them to the world Raya was from until this war is done and over with; they do not need to be here for that…especially Mikayla.” Cody Sr. said simply.

“But you can’t take them away; they’re my grandchildren!” Milo yelled filled with anger.

“Yes, yes they are; but they’re _my_ children. And as _my_ children I am going to do what’s best for them. I will bring them back with its safe. Just be glad Andy and Tory are staying to help out; and I’m not too thrilled with that. Now goodbye; I’ll see you after a little while.” Cody Sr. said as he held onto Mikayla who was starting to doze off.

Seconds later he and his children were gone and Milo was left standing there pissed off.

** Fifteen-Twenty Minutes Later: **

Cody Sr. and the children landed in front of a door that the children didn’t recognize.

After composing himself Cody Sr. knocked on the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Yeah, I’m coming; I’m coming!” A man said as he was heard walking to the door.

“Oh Cody; it’s so good to see you again. And you two, Jace and Cody; it’s good to see you two again as well. Oh, and that must be Mikayla.” A man said as he opened the door.

“It’s good to see you too James.” Cody Sr. said with a small smile.

“Don’t just stand there; let them in!” A female yelled from inside.

“Amy’s right; come in!” James said happily.

“Thank you.” Cody Sr., Jace and Cody Jr. said at the same time as they walked in.

“Oh Cody; I’m sooo sorry about Raya! How are you all doing?” Amy asked hugging Cody and the boys.

“Oh…you know… We’re hanging in there I guess. You remember my youngest boys, Jace and Cody Jr.?” Cody Sr. asked pointing to both boys.

“Of course; how could I ever forget faces like these?!” Amy said hugging…squeezing the life out of Jace and Cody Jr. while Cody Sr. placed Mikayla on her feet.

“Oh…and this must be little Mikayla. I haven’t seen you since you just an itty-bitty baby; you’ve gotten so big! She looks so much like Raya. Can I hug her?” Amy asked looking from Mikayla to James.

“Just don’t squeeze the life out of her; she’s just a little more fragile than the boys.” Cody Sr. said standing there.

“Can I hug you?” Amy asked gently to which Mikayla just looked at her daddy before nodding.

Amy then gently hugged her for a few minutes.

“Oh my…I just can’t get over how much she looks like Raya…except for the ears and tail. But they’re just so cute! Hey, where are Andy and Tory?” Amy asked after a little bit.

“I know… They refused to come here. It’s not because they don’t like you guys or didn’t want to see you; they just wanted to avenge their mother. I couldn’t get either of them to listen; they’re both over ten years old so they can stay there and fight if they so choose.” Cody Sr. said as he sighed.

“Oh…I see. But at least we have these three lovelies.” Amy said with a smile.

“So…how long are you planning on staying?” James asked looking at Cody Sr.

“Well…I figure I would give you what you needed from me and make sure these three behave and the same. And then I would head back to take care of business.” Cody Sr. said simply.

“Oh, but you must stay for dinner. Don’t bother trying to argue with me; _you’re_ staying for dinner.” Amy said happily.

“Yes of course.” Cody Sr. said not wanting to argue.

“She’s kind of scary…” Cody Jr. whispered to Jace.

“I know…she’s just like mom was.” Jace whispered back.

“Good.” Amy said with a smile.

“I’m back!” An older boy with long brown hair tied up into a ponytail said; he was carrying a few bags of food.

“Oh good; just place the stuff in the kitchen; if anything need to be put in the fridge or freezer, please do so; I have got to go pick up Elliot from school.” Amy said happily as she headed out.

“Oh Cody, children, this is my assistant, Wesley. He may only be twelve, but he’s an excellent assistant; and he’s smart too. Wesley this is our family friend I was telling you about, Cody. And these are three out of his three children, Jace, Cody Jr. and Mikayla.” James said introducing everyone.

“It’s very nice to meet you sir; I’ve heard a lot about you.” Wesley said politely as he reached out to shake his hand.

“Yes; it’s nice to meet you as well.” Cody Sr. said with a smile.

“Well, shall we get started then?” James asked looking at everyone.

“Yes.” Cody Sr. answered simply as James led them to the basement…


	11. Chapter 11

So James and Wesley took Cody Sr. and his kids down to the basement to get blood, hair samples and such.

“So what are we doing down here?” Cody Jr. asked looking up at his father.

“We’re going to help out Mr. Grant with some things. So I need you all to behave and do as he says; I’m also going to help him.” Cody Sr. said looking at his sons while he held onto Mikayla.

“So who would like to go first?” James asked looking at Cody Sr. and his kids.

“Or we could do two of you at once…I know how to take blood and hair samples and all that.” Wesley said offering his service.

“Well…that would get it all done faster…Cody?” James asked looking at Cody Sr.

“That’s fine by me.” Cody Sr. said simply as he set Mikayla down.

“Ok then. Cody, I’ll take care of you and Jr. and Wesley can take care of Jace and Mikayla, if that’s ok with you.” James said looking at Cody Sr.

“That’s fine. Jace you be on your best behavior for Mr. Wesley over there. Same goes for the two of you.” Cody Sr. said looking at all three of his kids.

“Yes father.” Jace and Cody Jr. said while Mikayla nodded.

“Oh, they’ll also need their shots so that they don’t get sick or to keep them from getting sick as bad. Amy said that you didn’t get these shots back where you’re from, but you do have other immunizations or vaccines.” James said looking at Cody Sr.; he needed his permission for this.

“Yes, we have vaccines for the flu, pneumonia and various other diseases.” Cody Sr. explained.

“Ok then; well let’s get started then so that we can get this done and over with.” James said with a calm smile.

“Agreed.” Cody Sr. said as they got settled.

So the first thing that James and Wesley did was take three different combs through their hair, gathering hair follicles and such to which everyone did great at.

Next they did a few different cheek swabs to which both Cody Jr. and Mikayla ended up gagging and coughing.

And finally it was time for blood work…

James only took two vials of blood from Cody Jr. while he told Wesley to take four from Jace and five to six from Mikayla while he took four from Cody Jr.

While this was going on Mikayla had a confused look on her face; she didn’t understand why they were taking blood from her dad and brothers and soon her.

Cody Sr. did just fine as did Jace, but Cody Jr. struggled a little bit at first while Mikayla had a complete meltdown as soon as the needle punctured her skin.

“Mikayla, relax its ok! Just hold still and it’ll all be over in just a little bit!” Cody Sr. said over her screaming and crying as she kicked and thrashed around.

“If you don’t hold they’ll have to poke you again!” Cody Jr. yelled thinking he was helping; but it only made her spaz out even more…so much so that she ended up kicking Wesley.

“What on earth is going on down here? You sound like your killing her!” Amy exclaimed as she came down to the lab with Elliot.

“They’re just trying to get blood samples and she started freaking out!” Cody Jr. exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

“Like you did any better!” Jace exclaimed starting a fight between the two of them.

“Hey!” Elliot called to Mikayla as he held something in his hands; it was bubbles.

Once he got her attention he started blowing bubbles, getting her attention and calming her down just a little…it was enough to get what they needed from her. Also while she was distracted James gave her all the shots that she needed for their world.

When she was all done and they got a few bandages on her, James placed her on the floor where she just watched Elliot blow bubbles for her while he gave Jace and Cody Jr. their shots.

Cody Sr. was going to say something when both Amy and James stopped him.

“Don’t worry about it; they all did just fine…including Mikayla. They’re little kids; I don’t expect them to handle needles very well. But they all did just fine.” James said simply.

“And don’t worry about Elliot; he’s not doing anything to hurt her.” Amy said with a smile.

“What’s he doing then?” Cody Sr. asked confused.

“He just blowing bubbles; is just soapy water. And don’t worry; we have plenty of soap here. It’s not rare here like is where you’re all from.” Amy said with a smile.

“Where we’re from; you forget, you were born in our world.” Cody Sr. said looking at Amy.

“Yes, I know; you’re the one who introduced me to Raya causing us to become best friends. And then you and she brought me here when she was pregnant with Torrance and I met my husband and one of my other best friends.” Amy said with a smile.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

“Moko, please pause.” I said in shock.

‘Elliot, are you alright?’ Miki asked holding onto me.

“Yeah, I’m fine; just a little shocked is all…my mom is from the same world you’re from…did anyone know this?” I asked still shocked.

“No…or at least I didn’t.” Jace said looking at Tory.

“If anyone would’ve known asides from mom and dad would’ve been Andy because I was born after the fact.” Tory said looking at everyone.

“Yeah, I guess that makes since…” I sighed.

“Do you need to take a break after that?” Zoey and Bridget asked gently.

“No, I’m fine; it was just a huge shock.” I said looking at everyone.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Ok then… Moko start up again, please.” Tory said looking at the thing.

“Ok, that’s enough Elliot.” Amy said walking up to them.

“Yes mom.” Elliot said putting the bubbles up.

“Now Elliot, I want you to meet our guests for awhile. Now, I don’t know if you remember Cody or not, but this is him and these are three of his children; Jace, Cody Jr. and Mikayla. Now, I want you to be nice to them because they’re not from here; they’re actually from a completely different world. Anyways, they just their mother a few months ago and it’s been pretty hard on them.” Amy said softly.

“Especially Mikayla; she witnessed mom being killed and hasn’t spoken since.” Cody Jr. spoke up causing Mikayla to start crying.

“Cody, knock it off!” Cody Sr. exclaimed giving him the look.

“But it’s the truth!” Cody Jr. yelled.

“That may be true; but do you understand just how much it upsets your sister? Look, you’ve made her cry… Listen Cody, I’m sorry I snapped at you, but you need to understand you can’t just bring this kind of stuff around your sister right now. Maybe when she gets a little older and realizes that what happened wasn’t her fault; then we can talk about this stuff.” Cody said kneeling down in front of an upset Cody Jr.

“I’m sorry too. And I’m sorry Mikayla…” Cody Jr. said sadly after Mikayla had calmed down.

“So anyways…Elliot, both Jace and Cody are older than you while Mikayla is younger…so be respectful either way.” James said simply.

“Yes of course dad.” Elliot said honestly.

“You two as well.” Cody Sr. said looking at Jace and Cody Jr.

“Why are you only looking at us? What about Mikayla?” Jace and Cody Jr. complained.

“Because I know you two; you both like to cause trouble. And as for Mikayla, she never causes trouble. But if it makes you feel any better, Mikayla you best be on your best behavior as well.” Cody Sr. said looking at all of his kid.

“So what’s for dinner? I’m starving!” Jace exclaimed right away.

“Oohhh! Me too! Me too!” Cody Jr. exclaimed jumping up and down.

“Of course you two are; you’re bottomless pits.” Cody Sr. said looking at his sons.

“Dinner isn’t for another hour or two; but I’ve ordered pizza, breadstix with cheese sauce, cheese bread, garlic bread, cheesy-garlic bread and a few dessert cookies. And for drinks we have whatever is in the fridge that’s appropriate for kids…because you probably don’t need soda pop.” Amy said with a smile.

“What’s pizza?” Cody Jr. asked confused.

“I don’t know…but it must be something they eat here…” Jace answered back.

“Oh that’s right…they don’t have pizza back in their world. Well I guess you’ll just have to wait and see what it is.” Amy said with a smile.

“Ok everyone let’s go back upstairs.” James said as Amy led the way with Jace and Cody Jr. right behind her, Wesley was behind them. James was behind Wesley, followed by Elliot, Mikayla and Cody Sr. at the end because Mikayla wanted to try to walk up the stairs by herself.

About half way up the stairs Mikayla had a difficult time getting up the large steps with her little legs.

“Hey, don’t cry; you can do it. I don’t think your dad would let you fall and get hurt; and neither will I. Here, take my hand.” Elliot said offering her help.

It took her a few minutes, but she took his hand and together, with help, made it up the stairs.

“Oh Elliot, I forgot to mention Mikayla doesn’t speak much, if at all.” Amy said softly looking at her son when he and Mikayla got upstairs.

“Yes, I know; Little Cody said that when we were downstairs.” Elliot said simply.

“Ohhh Elliot! You’re such a good little boy! When did you become so grown up? I love you sooo much!” Amy exclaimed excitedly as she hugged the life out of him.

“Mom!” Elliot cried out embarrassed.

“Oh…so grown up…it makes me so sad. My little boy… Anyways, how about while we wait for dinner, you go and take a shower.” Amy “suggested” to Cody Sr.

“Oh no, I’m fine.” Cody Sr. said simply; he didn’t want to impose.

“No, no; I insist; go take a shower.” Amy said again.

“I would just go take a shower if I were you…” James said watching the two.

“I’m fine really; I’m going to go back home and just get all dirty again.” Cody Sr. said standing his ground…until he seen the look in her eyes; it was the same as Raya’s.

“Now you listen here buster! You will go and take a shower before I go and get the food and you will use soap because we have plenty and you will like it! Do I make myself clear?” Amy asked looking at him.

“Ye-yes ma’am.” Cody Sr. said looking at her.

“Good. Now, the bathroom is all the way down at the end of the hall. Go and enjoy and just relax for a little bit.” Amy said with a smile that somehow creeped Cody Sr. out.

“Ok kids, be good and listen to Mr. and Mrs. Grant; I’ll be out in a little bit.” Cody Sr. said looking at all three of his kids.

“Ok.” Jace and Cody Jr. said simply as they looked around Mikayla who had nodded her head.

“So…I hear someone likes Scooby Doo.” Amy said looking at Mikayla, who just looked back at her.

“She means you…” Jace said looking at Mikayla.

“Oh no…not more Scooby Doo!” Cody Jr. whined as he sat on the floor.

“You can sit in a chair on the couch if you want.” Amy said to the boys as she gently picked Mikayla up and set her on the couch.

“We can sit in the chairs?” Jace and Cody Jr. asked shocked.

“Yeah…why wouldn’t you be able to?” James asked confused.

“Little kids aren’t allowed to sit in nice chairs…or any chairs except for kitchen chairs in fear that they’ll destroy them. Not to mention if you have multiple kids, it’s easier to keep track of them if they’re all on a couch. A child must be twelve years old in order to sit in a chair. But here, you may sit in a chair as long as you promise to just sit in it and watch TV.” Amy explained looking from her husband to the kids.

“I call this chair!” Cody Jr. called as he ran to a big blue chair and sat in it.

“I guess I’ll sit here.” Jace said as he sat in a big green chair.

“It seems they have taken your chair Elliot…” James said looking at his son; Elliot normally hated it when people sat in his chair.

“Ok…” Elliot said simply as he sat up on the couch with Mikayla; he was very fascinated with her cat ears and tail…and her in general.

“Hmm…” Amy made a noise as all the kids found some place to sit.

“What is it?” James asked looking at his wife.

“Hmm? Oh nothing; just thinking about something. Anyways, how would you like to watch Scooby Doo?” Amy asked earning a look of fear from Mikayla.

“Oh it’s ok; I don’t mind. Elliot used to really love Scooby Doo as well; he still does. We have just about every episode and movie. It’s fine, really.” Amy said softly looking at Mikayla, who seemed to calm down.

“Good. Do you have a favorite episode?” Amy asked looking at Mikayla while she sat down to find some episode.

“Her favorites are “The Thirteen Ghost of Scooby Doo” and “The New Scooby Movies” with the famous people of your world.” Jace said simply as he answered for Mikayla.

“Ok. We have those somewhere. Aww, here we go.” Amy said popping in “The Thirteen Ghosts of Scooby Doo.”

Ten minutes later Cody Sr. got out of the shower.

“How do you feel?” Amy asked looking at Cody Sr.

“I feel good.” Cody Sr. answered simply.

“Ok good. Well I’m going to go out and get the food. I just put Scooby Doo on for the kids; so they should be entertained until I get back.” Amy said as she got ready and headed out.

** An Hour & A Half Later: **

Amy had just gotten back with the food when she heard a crash coming from inside the house.

“What happened?” Amy asked as soon as she got into the house with all the food.

“Sorry dear…” James said looking at his wife.

“What happened?” Amy asked again.

“I didn’t see it…I hadn’t realized you moved it.” James said as Amy set everything on the counter. Now she was pissed; she knew exactly what he meant.

Her parents had died years ago and had left her one of their most prized possessions…which James wasn’t a fan of.

Needless to say he thought she was going to flip out.

“It’s fine; I’ll fix it later. Also we’ll talk about this later as well. I’m not going to get into an argument in front of Cody or the kids.” Amy said calmly and then whispered the last part so that only James could hear.

“Dad…” Cody Jr. whined.

“Yes, what is it?” Cody Sr. asked looking at his son.

“When is dinner going to be? I’m starving!” Cody Jr. whined.

“Just give me a few minutes; I’ll get all of your plates made.” Amy said with a kind smile.

“Also…can we be done watching Scooby Doo?” Cody Jr. asked; he was sick of Scooby.

“Oh sure…let’s see. James could you find them something to watch?” Amy asked.

“Sure…” James said going over to where the movies were; he ended up putting “The Lion King” on.

“Ok here you guys go. Please sit at this table.” Amy said as she placed four plates on the little coffee table.

“What is this?” Jace and Cody Jr. asked confused.

“Finger foods. This is cheese pizza, pepperoni pizza, sausage pizza, cheese bread, garlic bread, cheesy garlic bread and breadstix.” Amy explained. She had cut small enough pieces of pizza up for the kids; she even cut Mikayla’s in to really little pieces to make it easier for her. She also cut up all the appetizers into small sample peaces to see which ones they would like.

Elliot had gotten his own food seeing as he was old enough and knew what he liked.

Jace and Cody Jr. ended up eating everything on their plate thinking it was some of the best food they’ve ever had…aside from their mother’s cookies.

Mikayla on the other hand was a bit more picky; she didn’t like any of the pizzas and was only touching the cheese bread and breadstix with cheese sauce.

“Come on, eat your pizza.” Jace said looking at Mikayla.

‘No…I don’t like it…’ Mikayla thought to herself…but Elliot could also hear her.

“Eat your pizza.” Cody Jr. said a little more demanding.

‘I don’t like it…’ Mikayla thought softly as she started to cry because Cody Jr. was yelling at her.

“What’s going on over here? Why are you yelling at your sister?” Cody Sr. asked walking over to the kids.

“Elliot, what are you doing?” Amy asked when she seen that Elliot was taking Mikayla’s pizza and putting them on his plate.

“Dad, she’s not eating! And you always said when she doesn’t eat to tell her to eat!” Cody Jr. yelled.

“I said tell her, not yell at her. Mikayla, sweetie, why aren’t you eating your food?” Cody Sr. asked kneeling down in front of her.

“And Elliot, why are you taking her food?” Amy asked demanding an answer.

“She doesn’t like it.” Elliot said simply.

“Wh-what? How on earth do you know that?” James and Amy asked shocked.

“The face she made; it’s like the one that dad makes when he eats mom’s popcorn. Or the face mom makes when grandma brings over her “famous” fruit cake. That, and she keeps on saying how she doesn’t like it.” Elliot said as he gave her his breadstix and cheese bread.

“What do you mean she keeps saying she doesn’t like it? She hasn’t said a single word.” Cody Jr. exclaimed annoyed.

“Well I heard her say it…” Elliot said simply.

“Maybe he can hear her thoughts.” Jace said looking at everyone.

“What are you talking about?” Cody Jr. asked annoyed.

“Yeah, we learned in school a few months ago…before mom…umm… We learned that sometimes when a person doesn’t say something someone else can hear that person’s thoughts. In this case I think Elliot can hear Mikayla’s thoughts. My teacher said it’s actually very rare.” Jace said explaining the best he could what he learned in school.

“Well that’s interesting…” James and Cody Sr. said at the same time interested.

“Well…at least she’s eating something. Would you like some more breadsticks sweetie?” Amy asked sweetly; she was so excited to have a little girl around.

‘Yes…’ Mikayla thought looking at Amy.

“Hmmm?” Amy asked again.

“She said she would like some more, yes.” Elliot said as he ate his food.

“Would you two like some more food as well?” Amy asked looking at Jace and Cody Jr.

“Yes please!” Jace and Cody Jr. said excitedly.

“Elliot?” Amy asked looking at her son.

“No thank you.” Elliot said simply.

‘Cheese stuff…’ Mikayla thought as she watched Cody Jr. hoard the cheese sauce.

“Can you bring some more cheese sauce for Mikayla?” Elliot asked.

“But of course.” Amy answered with a smile; she ended up bringing Mikayla four more breadstix, cheese sauce and piece of cheese bread. She also brought some more pizza for Jace and Cody Jr. …and a breadstick for Elliot.

** Half an Hour Later: **

After everyone got done eating it was time for Cody Sr. to go back home…


	12. Chapter 12

“Are you sure you can’t stay the night?” Amy asked looking at Cody Sr.

“Yes, I’m sure. I have to get home to try to get this war done and over with as soon as possible. Plus…it’s better to deal with my dad’s wrath sooner than later.” Cody Sr. said simply as he stood up.

“Ok…well we hope to see you soon.” Amy and James said simply and that’s when Mikayla came running up.

“Hey there baby-girl…” Cody Sr. said kneeling down in front of her.

“She’s ready to go home too…” Elliot said looking at them.

“Oh…Mikayla…” Cody Sr. started.

“We’re not going home right now; only dad is. We’re staying here. We’re probably not going to see dad, Andy and Tory for a long while. Ow! What the hell was that for?!” Cody Jr. said simply as he walked over and then complained when Jace smacked him over the head.

“What? It’s the truth!” Cody Jr. yelled holding his head.

“Maybe so…but you don’t need to say it like that. You make it sound like he doesn’t want us anymore…” Jace said annoyed.

“That’s enough you two! Now Mikayla, listen to me; I’m going back to make sure that it’s safe for you to come back when you can come back. Right now it’s not safe for you to live at home. Andy, Tory, I and many others are going to make it safe for you and everyone else who lives there. Ok? I’ll be back for you three, I promise.” Cody Sr. said hoping Mikayla would understand; but she only ended up crying and clinging to him even more.

“Can I say something?” Elliot asked speaking up.

“What is it?” Cody Jr. asked annoyed.

“Cody! Go ahead Elliot.” Cody Sr. said looking from Cody to Elliot

“She understands what you’re saying; but…she’s afraid that you’ll end up like her mom…” Elliot said calmly.

“Oh…Mikayla…I’m **_GOING_** to come back for you and your brothers; I promise.” Cody Sr. said hugging his children. But she still cried and cried.

“Here, let me take her so you can go; so that you can get back here quicker.” James said holding his arms out.

“Ok. Jace take care of your brother and sister. Cody, take care of and don’t torment your sister. And Mikayla, I’ll be back as soon as I can; please behave for Mr. and Mrs. Grant. I love all three of you very much.” Cody Sr. said handing a screaming Mikayla over to James.

She just screamed and cried out as Cody Sr. teleported back home.

“James…stop it; she’s not a little boy. You can’t just stare at her like that; you’re scaring her. Give her to me. Come here Mikayla, its ok; it’s ok. Everything’s going to be ok. Your daddy will be back for you.” Amy cooed gently as she gently rocked Mikayla back and forth.

“Yeah Mikikayla; everything will be ok!” Moko exclaimed popping up out of nowhere!

“What on earth?! Moko, when did you get here?” Everyone except Mikayla, Elliot and Wesley asked shocked.

“I’ve been hooked on the bag that Mikikayla carries on her back!” Moko exclaimed happily.

“Umm…what is that thing?” Elliot asked looking at Moko.

“I’m Moko! I’m a Mekomoka!” Moko exclaimed happily.

“He’s basically something mom gave to Mikayla to keep an eye on her.” Jace explained calmly.

After a few minutes Mikayla started calming down.

“Would you like to watch some more Scooby Doo?” Amy asked softly as she put in one of the movies…“Boo Brothers” I do believe.

“It’s getting late; we should probably get their rooms set up…” James said simply as Cody and Jace sat in chairs, Mikayla laid on the couch in the fetal position and Elliot sat on the couch watching both Mikayla and “Boo Brothers.”

“Elliot, do you have any homework?” Amy asked looking at her son.

“I got it done already; I did it during recess…” Elliot replied back.

“Alright. Wesley, would you mind watching them while James and I get their rooms set up?” Amy said calmly and then asked.

“Oh no, I don’t mind at all.” Wesley said simply as he sat on the edge of the couch.

They came back fifteen minutes later and Amy noticed the time.

“Oh no…is it really 7:24 already? They all still need baths and to get into clean clothes. Oh no clean clothes!” Amy exclaimed getting all the kids’ attentions.

“Their dad packed them clothes; I put all of them in their rooms.” James said simply as the kids went back to watching the movie…well Cody and Jace were playing with their hands and such.

“Jace, Cody; could you please come here?” Amy called for the boys.

“Yes, what is it?” Jace asked while he and Cody walked over.

“It’s getting late and you all need to have baths and get cleaned. I know this may not be normal or whatever for you two, but I need you two to take a bath or shower together…” Amy said getting looks from Cody…

“Yes…we understand…is this going to be normal?” Jace asked calmly.

“Oh no; just for tonight. It’s been kind of a long crazy night that James and I lost track of time.” Amy explained.

“Ok. That’s just fine…isn’t it Cody?” Jace asked jabbing Cody in the side.

“Yeah…fine…as long as it’s just this once…” Cody said annoyed, rolling his eyes.

“Ok then; let’s go get this done and over with. Just follow me.” Amy said with a smile as she led the way.

“What about Mikayla?” Jace asked before they started moving.

“Well…the tub’s only big enough for two at a time…and yes, while she’s small…it’s still not big enough for all three of you. So…I was just planning on giving her a bath with Elliot this time. But don’t worry; I’ll stick them in a bubble bath so that nothing will be seen.” Amy said simply.

“Ok…” Jace and Cody said unsure.

“Mikayla wants to know where you’re taking her brothers.” Elliot said out of nowhere.

“I’m just going to go give them a bath.” Amy said with a smile.

“Ok…” Elliot said while he and Mikayla continued watching Scooby.

“So…Mikayla…” Elliot started after a little bit.

‘Yes?’ Mikayla asked softly.

“This is pretty cool…being able to hear you. Although, I’m sure your brothers would like to be able to hear you as well. But, I guess you can’t control that can you?” Elliot asked looking at Mikayla.

‘I don’t know…’ Mikayla said softly in her head.

“Well that’s ok; I’ll be your voice for them. That way you can communicate with them.” Elliot said with a smile which caused Mikayla to smile a little.

“So…that Moko thing…it calls you Mikikayla?” Elliot asked looking from Moko to Mikayla.

‘Yeah…he also calls daddy and Cody Code-E Sr. and Code-E Jr. and Jace Jaycee.’ Mikayla said softly.

“Do you have a lot of nicknames?” Elliot asked looking at her.

‘Nicknames?’ Mikayla asked confused.

“Do your brothers call you by other names as in?” Elliot asked interested.

‘Sometimes…they call me “Micks” or “Kay” or “Kayla” and daddy calls me “baby girl” or “princess.” Do you have nicknames?’ Mikayla asked looking away from the TV.

“No…not really. Can I give you a nickname?” Elliot asked looking at her.

‘Do you want to?’ Mikayla asked somewhat shocked.

“If you want me to. Why is that such a shock?” Elliot responded and then asked confused.

“Only family and friends give people other names…” Mikayla said softly.

“Don’t you have any friends where you’re from?” Elliot asked looking at her.

‘No…not many people there like me because I’m weird or cursed or something…because of my ears and mommy…’ Mikayla said sadly.

“Oh…I’m sorry. Well…how would you like it if I were to become your first friend?” Elliot asked calmly.

Mikayla didn’t say anything; she just sat up quickly and looked at him.

‘Friend? Really; me?’ Mikayla asked in shock.

“Yes you. If it makes you feel any better I don’t really have any friends my own age; I only have Wesley. And as for how you look…aside from your ears and tail, you look pretty normal to me. But with that said, I like you’re ears and tail; they’re really cool. So what do you say; wanna be friends?” Elliot asked seriously, looking at her.

‘Yes…but why don’t you have friends? You seem really nice.’ Mikayla said softly.

“Well…I’m not sure…I guess they don’t like that I’m smart.” Elliot said simply.

‘But why? Being smart is a good thing for boys. Its girls that aren’t allowed to be smart and learn things…’ Mikayla said softly.

“Well…that’s probably…never mind…” Elliot said as he started to say something.

‘Stupid? Mommy used to say it was very stupid all the time…that’s why we were going to move. But then…’ Mikayla started.

“Miki.” Elliot said changing the subject, confusing Mikayla.

‘What?’ Mikayla asked confused.

“That’s what I’ll call you from now on…unless you don’t like it.” Elliot said looking at Mikayla.

‘Like the mouse?’ Mikayla asked confused.

“No. Not like “Mikey Mouse…” That’s spelt M.I.C.K.E.Y. The way I’m saying Miki is spelt M.I.K.I. and it’s Japanese and it means “new moon” or “beautiful hope.” Do you understand what I’m saying now?” Elliot asked looking at her.

‘Yes.’ Mikayla said with a soft smile.

“So it’s ok to call you “Miki” then?” Elliot asked looking at her.

‘Yes.’ Miki said smiling.

“What’s going on out here?” Amy asked walking out with Jace and Cody.

“Nothing much. Miki and I were just talking.” Elliot said looking at his mother.

“Mickey? Like the mouse? You’re calling my sister a mouse?” Cody asked becoming all riled up.

“Cody, calm down; she’s smiling.” Jace said looking at Mikayla.

“No…not like the mouse. Miki, as in the Japanese name meaning “new moon” or beautiful hope…” It’s the nickname I gave her with her permission.” Elliot explained looking at the others.

“Oh…that’s so sweet.” Amy said smiling as she watched the two.

“So…is your movie almost over?” Amy asked looking at Mikayla and Elliot.

“Ummm…I don’t think so; I think we’re only half way through.” Elliot said looking from the TV to his mother.

“Ok…it’s getting late so we need to get you two in the bath and cleaned up for the night. So, let’s get you cleaned up and then we’ll see what time it is.” Amy said stopping the movie while picking Mikayla up.

“Moko, could we please skip bath times?” Tory asked feeling a little uncomfortable with watching his younger sister take a bath with boy who she would eventually have sexual relations with…


End file.
